Of the Insane
by The Whispering Panda
Summary: *CLOSED* 101 years after Katniss and Peeta's Games, Cato won, and the Games have continued as planned. This year is a Quarter Quell, and it's full of surprises. So enjoy the family you have now, because it's most likely the winner will lose their mind.
1. Welcome to the Games

**This is an alternative to the Hunger Games series. The Games are still going because Cato killed Katniss and Peeta and therefor was the victor that year. The 75****th****Quell was changed because District Twelve didn't have a female victor. This year is 175 and is also a Quell. I will not be announcing the twist this year, but I do need three times the original amount of tributes (72) in order to the twist to be successful. **

**I will accept tributes through reviews. Thanks in advance for your submissions!**

Full Name:

Age:

District:

Gender:

Appearance:

Strengths (No more than five):

Weaknesses (No less than three):

Weapon of choice:

Token (Required):

Background (optional):

Hand-to-hand combat (good, so-so, poor):

Long-distance combat (good, so-so, poor):

Other (If I forgot anything please tell me here):

**I know it's short so that's why I put the "other" option.**

* * *

><p><strong>Here is the Tribute list. <strong>

**And if you change your username, YOU NEED TO LET ME KNOW!**

District One

Females: 1) Shimmer Star **{CharmyXcream14} **

2) Jessabella "Jess" Malice **{Nightfall12} **

3) Alicia Evans **{Skywriter5}**

Males: 1) Axel Kahmari **{zorack1995} **

2) Jesse Tame **{TwiggySpazz} **

3)Circe Saron **{zorack1995}**

District Two

Females: 1) Danielle Summers **{Skywriter5} **

2) Austre Mason **{Nightfall12} **

3) Aurora McQueen **{I'mALittleCinna}**

Males: 1) Mace Andrews-Ajax **{Turq8} **

2) Rancore Haron **{zorack1995} **

3) Lenny Rain** **{Pynnelopi}****

District Three

Females: 1) Lavender Jones **{I'mALittleCinna} **

2) Amelia Star **{neb88} **

3) Genevive Hawkins **{primrose98}**

Males: 1) Renal Bane **{Anonymous2} **

2) Beau Atkinson **{I'mALittleCinna} **

3) Shral Nenal **{Headmund}**

District Four 

Females: 1) Alacia Odair **{Rachina} **

2) Skye Wilder **{I'mALittleCinna} **

3) Augie Bloom **{I'mALittleCinna}**

Males: 1) Theron Hawke **{zorack1995} **

2) Blake Walters **{I'mALittleCinna} **

3) Corey Vandergriff **{KiwiRawr}**

District Five

Females: 1) Nan Weatherall **{Turq8} **

2) Lara Lynn Case **{Pynnelopi} **

3) Lani Tuckerson **{primrose98}**

Males: 1) Oliver "Ollie" Prevo **{KiwiRawr} **

2) Daryll Lamat **{LawAndOrderSVUAlways} **

3) Dustin Aleroy **{neb88}**

District Six

Females: 1) Tara Lyn Ruben **{Anonymous1} **

2) Elora Darrigan **{KiwiRawr} **

3) Beam Lockman **{RueAlwaysInMyHeart}**

Males: 1) Daniel Fincher **{KiwiRawr} **

2) Seth Logans **{neb88} **

3) Hatcher Robeson **{LuvUrself}**

District Seven

Females: 1) Zenia Weissman **{Queen of Conspiracies} **

2) Charity Jackson **{I'mALittleCinna} **

3) Willow Stream** **{GLEEK101}****

Males: 1) Hayden Richards **{neb88} **

2) Jamison Hudson **{neb88} **

3) Keahi Lanash** **{I'mALittleCinna}****

District Eight

Females: 1) Avery Davis **{Becky Barnes} **

2) Megan Treak **{TwiggySpazz} **

3) Fasia Grant **{GLEEK101}**

Males: 1) Magnum Harron **{zorack1995} **

2) Doon Wainwright **{neb88} **

3) Derek Rathburn **{KiwiRawr} **

District Nine

Females: 1) Aurora Lupa **{Heal-Over-Time} **

2) Misty Nightmoore** **{GLEEK101} ****

3) Belva Hunt **{LuvUrself}**

Males: 1) Pearce Shaw **{LawAndOrderSVUAlways} **

2) Ryker Hawk **{LawAndOrderSVUAlways} **

3) Repri Dale **{Headmund}**

District Ten

Females: 1) Kaeit (Kaie) Grey **{kitresskat} **

2) Tareen Marn **{kaygirl138} **

3) Katryna Ayden **{LawAndOrderSVUAlways}**

Males: 1) Greope Kinnely **{Headmund} **

2) Blane Audy **{Headmund} **

3) Leo Decar **{Headmund}**

District Eleven

Females: 1) Amaryllis Field **{Rachina} **

2) Zea Dillum **{I'mALittleCinna} **

3) BeBe Collins **{ButterflyBliss8}**

Males: 1) Harke Zoone **{zorack1995} **

2) Zark Prometheus **{zorack1995} **

3) Reeze Linga **{Headmund}**

District Twelve

Females: 1) Shade Bucket **{LuvUrself} **

2) Harlott Rain **{zorack1995} **

3) Arya Winterfall **{kitresskat}**

Males: 1) Arthur Orion **{neb88} **

2) Leartus Thatecus **{zorack1995} **

3) Ronan Cruze **{zorack1995}**

* * *

><p>Sponsor System<p>

For every tribute you submit, you get 50 points.*

How you earn points:

You receive 5 points per review you give per day. For every day your tribute survives, they receive 10 points. The prices of the items will increase as the Games go on.

Here are the prices of the items once the Games begin, after the bloodbath:

1 gallon water bottle (empty)- 40

1 gallon water bottle (full)- 50

12 crackers- 35

Meal (PM what you want in it, or, if you are anonymous, you can review it)- I'll give you a price

Fork- 35

Knife(8 in.)- 40

Knife (9 in.)-45

Dagger(4 in.)- 40

Sword(30 in.)- 70

Trident- 80

Armor (chest plate)- 125

Armor(full body, skin tight)- 140

Bow and arrows- 80

Refill of arrows- 70

Bread (small)- 35

Bread (Large)- 40

Axe- 75

Beef Jerky(10 pieces)- 40

Night vision glasses- 90

Flashlight- 55

Matches (25) - 60

Dart gun- 85

Dart gun (poisonous)- 100

Wire (8 ft)- 75

Sunscreen- 75

Bug Spray- 65

Burn Medicine- 90

Bandages- 70

Fever pills- 85

Stomach pills- 80

Empty syringe- 75

Sleep syrup- 50

*I will not be choosing deaths. I am drawing names out of a hat and rolling dice. I will post what they will be wearing into the arena below. If you have any questions, feel free to ask me (PM or review). May the odds be ever in your favor. Also, I don't own the Hunger Games.

* * *

><p>Arena Outfit:<p>

Skin-tight black pants, red t-shirt, mid-shin-high boots


	2. District One Reaping and Goodbye's

**Shimmer Star's POV  
><strong>My long, luscious blond hair falls in curls. I step into my light pink dress that matches my perfect lips. Pearl earrings compliment my sea green eyes. I do a slight twirl in my full-length mirror and am pleased with the result. My skirt flows out, making me look like a tiny pink flower.

**Jessabella "Jess" Malice's POV  
><strong>I smooth out my light-blue dress and walk to my age-group in the square. Our mentor, Candy Fickle, bounces over on the stage. I know three names will be called this year. This is the Quarter Quell. She calls a name and a girl volunteers immediately. Good thing there will be more chances. This is my last reaping. I AM going to volunteer.

**Alicia Evan's POV  
><strong>I dance onto the stage. My mother let me volunteer for the Quarter Quell. I'm giddy with excitement. Candy calls another name. A girl who introduces herself as Jess Malice volunteers. A third name is called. Shimmer Star volunteers. Three girls. Now the boys.

**Axel Kahmari's POV  
><strong>I waste no time. Candy barely has time to read the name before I volunteer. I make sure to flex my muscles as I walk onto the stage. She reads another name. Some boy named Jesse Tame volunteers.

**Jesse Tame's POV  
><strong>I hear the gasps from the girls as I walk up to the stage. Of course, I've heard them before. Even though I live in District One, I look like I'm from District Four. Tan, blond, sea blue eyes, I look like a victor from District Four I learned about. He was alive 100 years ago, but people still talk about him. He was handsome, charming, and every woman in Panem was in love with him. His name was Finnick Odair. He is my hero. I want to be just like him.

**Circe Saron's POV  
><strong>A boy named Axel Kahmari volunteers next. Two volunteers. My mom says I can't volunteer until I'm sixteen, but, honestly, I never want to volunteer. I'm weak and can't fight well. I wouldn't stand a chance in the arena, although, I will be able to join forces with the other Careers. Then my worst nightmare happens. Candy calls my name.

**Shimmer Star's POV  
><strong>I hug my parents to say goodbye. I'm gonna miss them, but I'll be back. I'm already planning my victory.

**Jess malice's POV  
><strong>I keep a poker face on as my family comes to say goodbye. My mother is a bit hysterical, but she keeps it together until the guard shows her out.

**Alicia Evan's POV  
><strong>Goodbyes are short and sweet. I don't allow myself to cry, although my eyes begin to blur. I hear shouts from another room.

**Axel Kahmari's POV  
><strong>"Why are you saying that? You don't believe in me?"

"Of course I believe in you, I just don't want you thinking you're superior to everyone else. That's how Careers die."

"Whatever, Dad."

Luckily, he leaves then. I hate him. He was never proud of me, no matter what I accomplished.

My mom trembles when I hug her. "Don't worry, Mom. I'll be back. I promise." I kiss her forehead and she leaves.

**Jesse Tame's POV  
><strong>I can't look anyone in the eye. Many girls come in to say goodbye to me, but my family doesn't show. I was hoping to reassure them, but they probably left without a care in the world. My parents don't care about me. I had to train myself for these Games. It wasn't easy, but hopefully it pays off.

**Circe Saron's POV  
><strong>When my mom comes in, I cry. I can't help it. I probably won't see her again, and she's the one person I'm certain I love. I have no other visitors, so I talk to her until my hour's up.

**Thank you to everyone who submitted a tribute! I'll be skipping from the reapings to the Opening Ceremonies to the Training Scores to The Interviews and, finally, to the Games! I want to start and it will take a while to do everything, so that's why I'm skipping around.**

**Also, for every post you put on the We Are the Rebels Forum, each of your tributes will receive 10 points, and for every post you put on Warriors of the Mockingjay Forum, each of your tributes will receive 15 points!**

**And if you want your tribute will pick something up at the Cornucopia, PM or review it to me when we get closer to the Games so I can add it in.  
><strong>


	3. District Two Reaping and Goodbye's

**I'm going to skip around with the reapings, too, just because there are so many tributes. I'll let you know if your tribute is going to be a bloodbath (I'm choosing randomly), and I won't give them an introduction. Sorry, but there's so many tributes!**

**Danielle Summers' POV  
><strong>I wince as my straightener burns me. When I release it, I'm disappointed. My wavy, dark brown hair just won't straighten. I slip on my bracelet that has a seashell charm. This is my favorite accessory. When my friend moved to District Four, she sent this to me as a gift. I decide to leave my hair and get dressed. Then it's off to the city square for the reaping.

**Austre Mason's POV  
><strong>I fan myself as best as I can in the square. There are others my age that gather around me. I told everyone at school my plan to win the Games. Well, I didn't tell them all my tricks, but I told everyone I was going to win. That should be enough.

**Aurora McQueen's POV  
><strong>Our escort, Blue Pepper, pulls the first name out. "I volunteer!" I shout. Some people say I'm too young to volunteer, but I turn a deaf ear to them. My grandmother has been training me for this moment ever since my parents died. I give a shake of my auburn hair and walk onto the stage with grace.

**Mace Andrews-Ajax's POV  
><strong>Two more girls volunteer. Austre and Danielle. I don't recognize any of the three. I shrug it off. I don't need to remember. Victors don't remember the faces of the ones they've killed. Then it's time for the boys.

**Rancore Haron's POV  
><strong>A boy in my grade volunteers. I don't know him, really, but I've seen him around. His name is Mace. I move my golden blonde hair out of my hazel eyes. Next thing I know, I'm volunteering for the Games. I walk onto the stage, feeling and looking confident. But as the next name is called, the reality of what I've just done sinks in.

I've had no real training for the Games, and I'm pretty shy. If I have any chance of surviving this, I'll have to get with the Careers. That shouldn't be hard, unless they see how awful I am with weapons.

**Lenny Rain's POV  
><strong>"I volunteer!" I'm very excited. I volunteered before anyone else. I heard in the 49th Games, two boys fought for a spot in the Games.

**Danielle Summer's POV  
><strong>"Bye, guys. I'll see ya soon. I promise to give you a good word in the Capitol, dad. Maybe they'll finally move us there, huh?" My dad's dream has always been to live in the Capitol. He works in the Nut, so he really wants to do stuff like that in the Capitol.

"Goodbye, Danielle. I love you," I hug my parents and they leave.

**Austre Mason's POV  
><strong>"Well, I guess this is it."

"I guess so. Enjoy the food for me. I hear it's extravagant."

"I'll try. And I'll see if I can send it back to you guys," I hug them one more time before the guard comes and leads them away.

**Aurora McQueen's POV  
><strong>"I'm going to miss you so so so so much. You know that, right?"

"I know. I'll miss you, too, Aurora." I give my mom one last hug before she has to leave. Then I'm lead out to the train.

**Mace Andrews-Ajax's POV  
><strong>I will not show emotion. My goodbyes are short, fast, sweet, and almost robotic. Hug, I'll miss you, wave. Hug, I'll miss you, wave. Over and over. Redundant. Redundant. Over and Over.

When everyone is gone, I still have a few minutes before I have to get in the train. I ask the guard if I can be alone for my last few moments before they take away everything I have.

**Rancore Haron's POV  
><strong>I don't remember my goodbyes. It's all a blur of grief, minor tears, and somehow I manage to get a bruise on my shin. I must have tripped on the stairs into the train, because when I come into focus again we're in the dining car, and I'm holding ice to my leg.

**Lenny Rain's POV  
><strong>The meal they set in front of me is bigger than what I've ever had. Steak and vegetables in a creamy sauce, a spicy salad with a light dressing, a crunchy pastry that fills my mouth with a lemon cream when I bite into it. I enjoy every bite, eating everything put in front of me but still pacing myself. I need to stay healthy.

**I want to send out a special thanks to Headmund! I'm so very glad you submitted a tribute. But I wish Edmund had done one. I like him better ;)**


	4. District Three Reaping and Goodbye's

**Lavender Jones' POV  
><strong>I walk, well, trip, to the square in the heels my mother forced me to wear. They don't go with the faded navy blue V-neck and red shorts I've thrown on for the reaping, but she doesn't care.

Ariel, my 11 year old sister, is also in heels, but hers are a good inch shorter than mine. My mother attempted to get Ethan into a suit, but he screamed until she gave up. Ethan has a mental illness. If things aren't how he likes it, he'll scream until they are. I stand quietly among the other 17 year-olds. I wonder who the very unlucky six tributes will be this year.

**Amelia Star's POV  
><strong>The first name is drawn. I hold my breath. My family isn't all that wealthy, and I don't have very good chances of surviving in any arena the Capitol devises. It's not me, but two more names are still to be drawn. Lavender Jones, the girl who was reaped, walks clumsily onto the stage. Then the second name is drawn.

**Genevive Hawkins' POV  
><strong>I walk up to the stage and shake hands with Lavender. She's older than me; in fact, nearly everyone who will be reaped is bigger than me. I can guarantee it. The third girl is called up. Her name is Amelia Star. Her breath is rapid and her eyes are on the verge of tears as she shakes Lavender's hand, and then mine. Now it's time for the boys.

**Renal Bane's POV  
><strong>I believe my heart actually stopped when my name was called. All I know is that one of the girls is 13 like me. So maybe not all hope is lost. I don't remember anything after that.

**Beau Atkinson's POV  
><strong>The boy on the stage is an ashen color. I wonder, just for a moment, if that's what I will look like when I get reaped. I brush the thought away. My evil step-mother, Jezebel, made me sign up for tesserae six times, even though I'm only thirteen. She lied to the Peacekeepers and told them there were two more of us than there really is. She hates me. She really wants to get rid of me.

We don't need the tesserae; my father's pretty rich, but she just wants me dead. So, at 13, I have my name entered in the bowl 14 times. I know some other boys who really do need the tesserae and have more names than me, but I have a feeling they won't be reaped. I am going to the Capitol today.

Sure enough, my name is pulled first. My father, who loves me, is on the brink of tears. Jezebel, on the other hand, has a cruel smile smeared across her face.

**Shral Nenal's POV  
><strong>I feel bad for the 13 year old. He doesn't stand much of a chance. There are three 13 year olds now from our district. I remember hearing about a Quell when all the tributes were 12 years old. I shudder at the thought of all those helpless young ones, dying for a mistake made a century before their births.

While I'm lost in thought, our escort calls my name. I clear my head on the way to the stage.

**Lavender Jones' POV  
><strong>Goodbyes fly by. I don't remember any of them. I'm too engaged in the future. What horrors will it bring? Why me? Do I even have a future?

**Amelia Star's POV  
><strong>"I love you, Amelia. Don't give up. Get into the Career pack, if you can. Promise me you'll try to come home. Promise me!" I promise, although it's empty. There is a 0% chance I'll get into the Career pack, and about a 10% chance I'll win.

**Genevive Hawkins' POV  
><strong>My goodbyes are a blur of tears, shaking, hugging, kissing, and holding each other in silence. I don't try to cover up the redness of my eyes when we go to the train.

**Renal Bane's POV  
><strong>When I come to my senses, I find that I'm already in the train. A spoonful of venison stew is half-way to my mouth. I shake my head, confused.

"What? How'd I get here?"

"What are you talking about?" One of the girls replies.

"The last thing I remember is getting reaped."

"Oh, well, that explains why you've been so quiet," another girl says.

**Beau Atkinson's POV  
><strong>Renal had blanked out. It was pretty funny, but I managed to stifle my laugh. Who knows what I would have felt if my reaping had been unexpected?

The stew is delectable. I also indulge in the hot chocolate and fudge that bursts with a vanilla/orange sauce, marinating my taste buds. I zone out of the conversation as I stuff every piece of that stuff I can hold into my mouth. I finally can't hold another bite, and that's when I'm afraid my dinner may make reappearance.

**Shral Nenal's POV  
><strong>Beau looks like he's gonna throw up, and that's how I feel as soon as I stop stuffing my face. The girls look the same, but Renal stopped eating after the stew, not even trying the fudge.

**I know I didn't go much into Renal, but he's a bloodbath. Also, if you specifically asked for your tribute not to be a bloodbath, you may not get your wish. I'm sorry, but that's the way it has to be. There are just so many tributes. And, I got a lot of complaints about how I didn't go into the backgrounds much, so I wanted to clear that up. Once I have all of the tributes, I'll randomly choose the bloodbaths, and then during the interviews, I'll go into the backgrounds of the characters that are not bloodbath.**


	5. District Four Reaping and Goodbyes

**Alacia Odair's POV  
><strong>I glow in my short, sexy, shimmer blue dress. My golden hair frames my beautiful face and my silver bangle earrings compliment my silver strappy shoes. I walk with my best friend, Lizzi Coral, to the square. We made a pact. I'd volunteer for the Hunger Games this year, she'd volunteer next year.

**Skye Wilder's POV  
><strong>Profanity spews from my mouth as I fall. _Stupid heels. _I think to myself. _No one can walk in them. They should disappear from the planet._

I regain my footing and stand among the other 15 year olds. My clique gathers around me and we begin to talk excitedly. Today I am volunteering for the Hunger Games. This year I will win.

**Augie Bloom's POV  
><strong>I shiver as a cool breeze blows in from the sea. My shorts aren't helping. I know I'm supposed to wear something nice to the reapings, but honestly, I couldn't care less about the Hunger Games. So I stand with my best friend, Claire Montgomery, in blue shorts and a green sweatshirt. Our escort takes the stage, and I almost lose my breakfast when she calls my name.

**Alacia Odair's POV  
><strong>Augie. Ugh. What an ugly name. She's in shorts and a sweatshirt. Come on, at least care about your appearance on reaping day. It will be an embarrassment going to the Capitol with her. I volunteer next anyway. I wasn't going to give up being a Victor because of some badly dressed girl. There's one more volunteer, a 15 year old named Skye, who obviously thinks the world revolves around her. She has got a lot to learn about the world.

**Theron Hawke's POV  
><strong>"I volunteer!" I walk up to the stage in a suit and tie. I can tell this surprises everyone, because I'm usually quiet and shy.

**Blake Walter's POV  
><strong>I volunteer next. I go onto the stage with a shake of my black hair. There's one more volunteer and then it's off to say goodbye.

**Corey Vandergriff's POV  
><strong>I don't pay attention to the goodbyes. There's a lot of congratulating, hugging, and, unfortunately, kissing from my parents. My father gave a speech about how it was my brother's year to volunteer, but he knows I'll come home, and since it's my last reaping I did the right thing by taking charge, blah, blah, blah.

**I know this one is short, but the Interviews will be pretty long, so stay tuned! I'll be posting D5 soon, but I need a boy and a girl for D6, so submit!**


	6. Districts Five, Six, and Seven!

**I'm going to bunch some Districts together now so the reapings will go by quicker **

**District Five**

**Nan Weatherall's POV  
><strong>My coppery-orange hair is pulled back into a ponytail. I step into my green shoes that match my dress. Then I join my family on our walk to the square. It's peaceful today. I'm ready to tackle anything, even my own reaping. Because this year, I have confidence.

**Lara Lynn Case's POV  
><strong>I twitch nervously as I'm escorted to the square. This is one of the very few times I'm allowed out. The reapings. I half walk half dance into my age-group. Of course, a guard stands next to me. I don't talk. I have a feeling something will go wrong today. Like the weakest girl in our district will get reaped. Or the Peacekeepers will decide to shoot us all. Or President Malum will push a big red button that wipes us all out. Or…

**Lani Tuckerson's POV  
><strong>A girl in the 17's faints. She has purple-ish hair. The sight of her makes my skin crawl. Soon it's time to reap. Our escort pulls the first girl's name. The girl with the purple hair is shaking so hard I don't know how she's even walking. Her name is Lara Lynn Case. Another girl is called. Nan Weatherall. Now the third. Me!

**Oliver "Ollie" Prevo's POV  
><strong>I feel really bad for the girls. All three of them have a very small build. Two of them are 12 and 13. I doubt District Five will have a female victor. Then I'm reaped. What? Wait, it's okay. I'm going to be fine. I'm bigger than the girls, so not all hope is lost. But for them…

No. I refuse to think like that. These Games will be torture, but I'll have to deal with them. And I will not kill anyone. I promise myself as I walk onto the stage.

**Daryll Lamat's POV  
><strong>I'm reaped next. It's okay, though. It's like the advice I would give to someone if they came to me with a problem, "You can't succeed if you don't try." It doesn't always work, though. One time someone said, "Yeah, but I can't fail either." In his situation, we were talking about a math problem, and if he didn't try, I guess he couldn't fail. But in this situation, if I don't try, I _will_ fail.

**Dustin Aleroy's POV  
><strong>I'm the third one reaped. I don't think this reaping was completely fair. All the girls will most likely die, and the boys aren't in the healthiest shape either. I say goodbye to my family. I'm not really prepared, even though I've been training in martial arts for most of my life. I don't want my loved ones to have to watch me die.

**Nan Weatherall's POV  
><strong>All my goodbyes are hard, but my mom is the worst. I really look up to her, want to be like her, and now I'll never get the chance.

**Lara Lynn Case's POV  
><strong>I don't have anyone to say goodbye to. I get onto the train and let it rock me to sleep.

**Lani Tuckerson's POV  
><strong>The dinner on the train is superb. It's a delectable thick broth that tastes like summer and happiness and warmth. Does that even make sense? I have no idea. I'm too lost in my thoughts to worry about making sense. I know I will die. I'm one of the unlucky twelve year olds. We will most likely be the first ones to go.

**Ollie Prevo's POV  
><strong>The train is like a lullaby. It rocks me back and forth. Back and forth. Back and forth.

**Daryll Lamat's POV  
><strong>I dream of my family. It's peaceful. I awake refreshed and ready for whatever the Capitol throws at me.

**Dustin Aleroy's POV  
><strong>Breakfast is eggs and ham, bacon, sausage, pancakes, and some fruit I can't name. There's also a hot, sweet drink they call hot chocolate. It brings me back into the dreamy state of mind that the broth did last night.

**District Six**

**Tara Lyn Ruben's POV  
><strong>I can barely see the stage over the sea of immature jerks adults call teenagers. Our escort mounts the stage. I know I'm going to be picked. My father causes too much trouble for the Capitol to let him go. I am his pride and joy. If the Capitol wants to break him, I'm the perfect tool.

Sure enough, I'm picked. I weasel my way through the other 15 year olds, who are all much taller than me, and walk onto the stage. I can see the pain in my father's eyes as they meet mine.

**Elora Darrigan's POV  
><strong>I'm off in my own world when I realize my name has been called. _Oh no. _I think to myself. Then I come up with a solution. I go back into my world, where I plan to stay, until this thing is all over.

**Beam Lockman's POV  
><strong>I shiver in the wind. My white blond hair is full of static and clings to my face. My red dress squeezes my curves until I'm sure I can't breathe. My skin tingles until I'm sure someone is breathing down my neck. Nothing has felt right ever since my parents cut me off from my morphling. I got addicted when I was dared to steal some from my parents. Apparently, they can use the stuff, but I can't. To add to my discomfort, the escort reaps my name.

**Daniel Fincher's POV  
><strong>My sweater is itchy and my pants are too small. I don't know if I'll get picked today, but if I do end up going to the Capitol, I want to look nice, don't I? Getting what I want has never been an option for me. My parents are morphling addicts and never paid me any attention. They locked me in my room all the time, but sometimes I snuck out and went to school. I love school. I guess it's because I'm a quick learner.

The escort reads my name. As I walk up to the stage, I hear the voices whispering. I know what people call me. They all know me as "that creepy kid who stays in his house all the time." But they don't know why I stay in my house all the time. They don't have parents who neglected them all their lives. To them, getting out of the house is something that happens on an everyday basis.

**Seth Logan's POV  
><strong>I twitch my eye. My contact got something in it and now it's bothering the heck out of me. Fortunately, I'm shorter than everyone surrounding me. Unfortunately, the escort reads my name and I must go onto the stage where the whole world will see my spaz attack.

**Hatcher Robeson's POV  
><strong>My curly brown hair rustles in the wind. The boy on the stage is twelve, like me, and seems to be having a problem with his eye. I've seen him before; sometimes he wears glasses. He's a huge nerd at our school. I still feel bad for him. No one likes the Hunger Games.

A shudder passes through me, and I know what the escort is going to say before she gets a chance to say it. "Rayne Robeson." No. No, no no! Rayne is my twin brother, but he's a lot smaller and weaker than I am. If one of us had any chance of winning the Games, it would be me.

"I volunteer," I manage to get out. All the color drains from Rayne's face as I push him aside and stumble onto the stage. "Hatcher, no!" He yells, but doesn't pursue. He knows I'd never let him go, and he knows I may even win, although it's highly unlikely.

"And what's your name?" The escort asks me.

"Hatcher Robeson," I whisper into the microphone.

"Was that your brother? Maybe your twin?"

"Yes," I croaked. I didn't like being asked so many questions and I was afraid to talk for fear of tears coming out instead of words.

**District Seven**

**Zenia Weissman's POV  
><strong>I think I might fall over. Did he really read my name? I'm not sure, but I don't see anyone going up to the stage. I trip over my feet on my way to the stage. Then the escort reads the second name.

**Charity Jackson's POV  
><strong>I guess someone watching the reaping would describe my walk up to the stage more of a crawl on two legs. The third name is called.

**Willow Stream's POV  
><strong>My jet-black hair is up in a fancy bun with cute ringlets falling down. They bounce on my way up the stairs and onto the stage. Now it's time for the boys.

**Hayden Richard's POV  
><strong>I stalk onto the stage. I was honestly just joking around, but I'm pretty psyched when the escort lets me read the next name.

**Jamison Hudson's POV  
><strong>Ugh. I find it completely sick when a tribute gets enthusiastic about the Games. This one actually wanted to read the name. I feel utterly sick. Especially when he reads my name.

**Keahi Lanash's POV  
><strong>I'm the next one they call up. It's absolutely horrifying, but I manage to calm my breathing and slow the rapid pace my heart has decided to pick up. I have a unique strategy already forming in my head…

**LawAndOrderSVUAlways, if I didn't know you in person, I would've disqualified you tribute, you know that, right, "my little **_**wordsmith?**_**" *evil laugh inserted here***

**Sorry about that. Anyway, if you would like your character to pick something up at the Cornucopia, please let me know which character and what you want picked up.**


	7. Districts Eight and Nine!

**District Eight**

**Avery Davis's POV  
><strong>"My mother let me borrow one of her dresses," I tell my friend Olivia. She was wondering where I got the pretty little purple dress I was wearing. We're standing together among the other 15 year olds. The escort takes the stage. It's my dream to see the Capitol, although no one else in my family knows that. Today I'm determined to make my dream come true, no matter how awful an end it leads me to. When the name is called I raise my hand and call out, "I volunteer!"

**Megan Treak's POV  
><strong>The sound of shock is unmistakable as it ripples through the crowd like a wave. _A volunteer from District Eight? _Even the thought sent shivers down my back. The next thing I know, my name is crossing the lips of our escort's mouth.

**Fasia Grant's POV  
><strong>The sound of horror that escapes from that girl's mouth is inevitable. I feel really bad for her. None the less, I suck it up and deal. I can't go around feeling sorry for my competitors. I'm not going to volunteer, but my family is so big, and I have so many names in the reaping bowl, there's no way my name won't be picked. Sure enough, my gut had been right.

**Magnum Harron's POV  
><strong>The dazzling redhead that walks onto the stage doesn't look scared at all, although the girl who walked up before her is trembling. When my name is called, I do my best to keep a straight face. It's easier said than done. You would think I'm trying not to break down and look weak, but I'm actually trying not to laugh. The Games are so stupid. I just want to go quickly and without too much gore.

**Doon Wainright's POV  
><strong>Oh boy. An eighteen year old. I was hoping for maybe a lot of weaker tributes so I could at least have a shot if I got picked. But this guy looks powerful. And mean. Then I'm called and my brain blacks out, which would explain my extreme forgetfulness of what happened next.

**Derek Rathburn's POV  
><strong>I stare off into space. It's when I think,_ my name sounds so funny when it's said in a Capitol accent _that I realize the escort's calling me up. At first, I want to scream, but instead I find myself calmly shaking hands with the other tributes and walking into the justice building.

**District Nine**

**Aurora Lupa's POV  
><strong>I'm overwhelmed when the escort calls my name. Most of it is fear, but some of it is relief because of the fact that if someone volunteers for me, my parents will finally pay attention to me like they do to my older sister, Prisma. She nearly was sent into the Games until someone volunteered for her. Now she's the favorite out of the three kids. My fear takes over all other emotions when no one volunteers for me. My eyes meet Lorenzo's, my big brother, and I can see the tears in his eyes as the second name is called and another family destroyed by the Games.

**Misty Nightmoore's POV  
><strong>My crystal-like hair glistens in the sun. Today is too beautiful, too perfect for the reaping. The first girl did not look happy. Well, no one looks happy when they realize they'll never see their family again. Then my name is called, and what I assume to be either a shriek or some sort of dying animal moaning sound escapes my mouth as I hold back tears that are sure to flow the moment the Justice Building doors close.

**Belva Hunt's POV  
><strong>It's not fair, the things they do to us. Both of the girls are older than I, but I feel as if I handle it the best when my name is called and I dance onto the stage gracefully. Of course, it's not until she reads the boy's name that I realize I haven't been breathing.

**Pearce Shaw's POV  
><strong>My hand ruffles my curly brown hair as I nervously walk onto the stage. This is not my day. This morning I fell and _cut my head open, _so now I have a huge cut across my forehead and am forced to wear a bandage. Great. Already injured and I haven't even made it to the Capitol yet.

**Ryker Hawk's POV  
><strong>I feel a pang of sorrow as I watch Pearce mount the platform. We're in the same grade, and even though we never really talked to each other, I still felt a _connection _between us. Like how I would feel if my _brother was reaped_.

Then the escort's calling my name and I wipe away the feeling as if it were dust. These are the Hunger Games. There's no time for feelings.

**Repri Dale's POV  
><strong>I roll my eyes at the pathetic pair of guys from my district. _What are they,_ toddlers_? They_ shouldn'_t be in the Hunger Games. It's not_ right_. I should be in the Games. I could win. They'll die soon enough. They _don't _stand a_ _chance. _

As soon as the escort reads the third guy's name, the words, "I volunteer," are flying out of my mouth like a bullet.

**Okay, guys, I wanted to do more districts, but I need three boys for D10! So please submit!**

**And **_**Teddy Bear**_**, your mom never lets you out of the house anyway, so I don't **_**need**_** to sleep with one eye open.**


	8. Districts Ten, Eleven, and Twelve!

**District Ten**

**Kaeit Grey's POV  
><strong>I hop up and down. It's a cool, rainy day. Light raindrops fall on my face. I'm shivering. Bad. My tremors don't get any better when the escort reaps my name.

**Tareen Marn's POV  
><strong>I practically swim onto the stage when my name is called. No point in being scared. You can't change anything that's happened, only what lies ahead.

**Katryna Ayden's POV  
><strong>My pale blue eyes match the little raindrops that mask my tears as I force my heavy feet to climb the stairs onto the stage.

**Greope Kinnely's POV  
><strong>By now it's pouring and my blond hair clings to my skin. I'm soaked to the skin and chilled to the bone, but there's nothing I can do. Just like there's nothing I can do when my name is called and I must step forward.

**Blane Audy's POV  
><strong>I swallow hard and focus on the raindrop that's working its way down my back instead of my destination. The reaping stage.

**Leo Decar's POV  
><strong>No. I shake my head. He did not just get reaped. The boy that got reaped is mentally challenged and walks funny. I don't think he knows what's going on. I can't let him go into the Games. He'll never make it. He's only twelve. "I volunteer!" I yell and push him behind me. He seem angry at this gesture but lets it go. I drag myself onto the stage and we all head into the Justice Building.

**District Eleven**

**Amaryllis Field's POV  
><strong>I have never hated the sound of my own name before.

I love the way it sounds on my husband's, Maize, lips. The way my younger siblings say it when they've had nightmares and need comforting. But when the escort reads my name, I hate it.

I am eighteen and old enough to marry. I fell in love with Maize and we've been bonded through matrimony for nine months now. I am six months pregnant with twin girls. There's no way my district will let a pregnant woman go into the Games. But, surely, no one volunteers, and I'm forced to face the fact that I may die before my children get to live.

I know my little sisters would be happy to volunteer for me, but I give them a look to tell them no. If I was to live and lose one of them, I couldn't bear it.

**Zea Dillum's POV  
><strong>I bury my face in my hands as I am forced to watch the pregnant girl mount the stage. I would've volunteered, but I have to take care of my younger siblings. I could never leave them. But I'm afraid I'll have to. Because then my name is drawn.

**BeBe Collins' POV  
><strong>My hand grasps my butterfly necklace as I walk onto the stage. I think I may start bawling, but I remember that I'm on live in the Capitol, and manage to smile as I climb the steps.

**Harke Zoone's POV  
><strong>"Whoop! Yeah, Harkey! That's my son everybody!" my drunk dad lets out a long, smelly belch before slumping back in his chair. I roll my eyes in disgust and go onto the stage. My dad's a past victor. He drinks to block out the memories.

**Zark Prometheus's POV  
><strong>I take a deep breath. _It's okay, _I tell myself. _You won't end up like your brother. _My brother died three years ago in the 72nd Games. He was 14.

**Reeze Linga's POV  
><strong>Instead of shaking my head when my name is called, I nod it. I have no control over this, but am grateful. I must appear confident for the audience.

**District Twelve (Finally!)**

**Shade Bucket's POV  
><strong>I stare into the distance. Did he just call my name? I can't tell. Wait, yes, he did. The others around me stare and whisper, so I tell my feet to move. They cooperate and I'm grateful when they move forward instead of running away.

**Harlott Rain's POV  
><strong>"I volunteer!" I'm glad there's more than one girl going into the arena this year. I missed my opportunity to volunteer with that first girl, Shade, but I wasn't going to mess this one up. I'm finally twelve and can volunteer like I've wanted to ever since I could talk.

**Arya Winterfell's POV  
><strong>I practically skip onto the stage like my father would want me to. Even though I'm breaking inside, I still have to be strong.

**Arthur Orion's POV  
><strong>I don't know how I manage to get on the stage, but I do.

**Leartus Thatecus's POV  
><strong>I can't even breath. The wind is knocked out of me, and I literally struggle to draw breath.

**Ronan Cruze's POV  
><strong>"Goodbye District Twelve!"

That's what I yell as they direct us into the Justice Building.


	9. The Reading Of The Card

**Anonymous Citizen of Panem's POV**

"And for the seventh Quarter Quell," the President says. I expect her to pull out a card or slip of paper or read from her hand or something, but she does nothing. Instead she says, "For this Quarter Quell, we will not be reading from a card. Instead, we have planned deadly surprises for the tributes. We plan to have many, many deaths every day, so we will be reaping three times the original amount of tributes."

She lets this sink in. Three times the original amount? This means three boys and three girls from each district! My stomach lurches with the thought of watching all those deaths, which are sure to be horrible.

"So, enjoy the family you have now, because it is very likely the survivor will lose their mind."


	10. Opening Ceremonies

**I just wanted to let you guys know, your character may not get a POV in every chapter, so if they don't appear here, they'll either appear in the next chapter or the chapter after that. So, with that said, enjoy the Opening Ceremonies everybody!**

**Alicia Evan's POV  
><strong>I feel humiliated. I'm covered in a gray cream that's supposed to make us look like we've been carved out of silver, but, really, we just look like the morphlings from District Six. Gray skin, big eyes, and the only piece of clothing we have is a gold cloth that's been wrapped around me so one shoulder is bare while the other is draped in gold. The stylists for District One suck.

All the districts are dressed alike, since there's so many of us. District Two is in Peacekeeper outfits – not appealing. I don't have the chance to soak in all the outfits because the three District One chariots are launched into action.

I get an iron grip on the front of the chariot with one hand and wave to the crowd with the other. The Capitol doesn't seem to mind our disgusting skin color. I've been paired up with Circe Saron in my chariot, and he looks like he's going to throw up. I just hope he doesn't do it on me.

**Rancore Haron's POV  
><strong>District Two rolls into action. I feel a sense of pride as the Capitol recognizes the outfits of authority and all eyes fall on us. My chariot partner is Austre Mason. We keep as much distance as possible between us and stand stiff and solemn, and I think I stop breathing for the duration of the ride.

**Kaeit Grey's POV  
><strong>The District Ten tributes are definitely the cows of this year's Opening Ceremonies.

The dresses are padded – not just in the breast area. They're padded in such a way we seem to be a muttation of girls and cows. The boys get it easier. They're all in cow spotted suits.

**Lara Lyn Case's POV  
><strong>A current of some sort has been inserted on my side of the chariot so I can't jump off. I can still move, but my veins feel like they have liquid lead pulsing through them and my eyes feel heavy. I'm just about to ask if I can lay down when my chariot lurches forward.

**Austre Mason's POV  
><strong>I watch all the districts roll out of the remake center. When they're finally done, President Malum gives her very long speech that no one listens to anyway, and then we're all riding back into the "stable" where we started and I go to bed.

**Amaryllis Field's POV  
><strong>I can't sleep. After tonight, all of Panem knows I'm pregnant. When my interview comes along, they'll know I have twins. Hopefully the President will change her mind and send me home. Hopefully there will be a change of heart….

**Circe Saron's POV  
><strong>All three of us have to share a room. We – well, let's just say we had a party. We ordered junk food, stayed up all night, celebrating the success of the ugly outfits of District One and mocking the some of the absolutely hideous costumes presented tonight.

I can't wait for the Games to start. It's going to be epic. Sure, the surprises will ensure pain, but I'm smart. I can avoid those surprises with ease. Plus, they're bound to kill most of the tributes, which basically means I'll be going home with the crown that much quicker.


	11. Training Scores

**Jesse Tame's POV  
><strong>It's time for the training scores. I'm so excited! The first guy comes up – Axel Kahmari.

District One

Axel Kahmari – 8

Circe Saron – 10

Jesse Tame – 8

Shimmer Star – 9

Jessabella Malice – 10

Alicia Evans – 8

**Jess Malice's POV  
><strong>Yes! I got a ten! Celebration! Whoop! Yeah!

**Tara Lyn Ruben's POV  
><strong>District One did very well. I watch the screen eagerly as I wait for District Six.

District Two

Mace Andrews-Ajax – 8

Rancore Haron – 8

Lenny Rain – 9

Danielle Summers – 10

Austre Mason – 8

Aurora McQueen – 8

District Three

Renal Bane – 5

Beau Atkinson – 4

Shral Nenal – 6

Lavender Jones – 6

Amelia Star – 5

Genevive Hawkins – 6

District Four

Theron Hawke – 9

Blake Walters – 9

Corey Vandergriff – 8

Alacia Odair – 9

Skye Wilder – 8

Augie Bloom – 10

District Five

Oliver Prevo – 6

Daryll Lamat – 6

Dustin Aleroy – 6

Nan Weatherall – 3

Lara Lynn Case – 4

Lani Tuckerson – 4

District Six

Daniel Fincher – 6

Seth Logans – 4

Hatcher Robeson – 7

Tara Lyn Ruben – 4

Elora Darrigan – 5

Beam Lockman – 4

**Avery Davis's POV  
><strong>So far, the Careers have gotten pretty good scores, but everyone else, well, not so good scores. I just hope that's not the case with me. I _really _want a high score.

District Seven

Hayden Richards – 6

Jamison Hudson – 7

Keahi Lanash – 5

Zenia Weissman – 5

Charity Jackson – 7

Willow Stream – 6

District Eight

Magnum Harron – 6

Doon Wainright – 4

Derek Rathburn – 5

Avery Davis – 5

Megan Treak – 5

Fasia Grant – 6

**Axel Kahmari's POV  
><strong>I am _not _happy with my training score. An eight? That's the lowest score any of the Careers got! Of course, I'm not the only one who got it.

**Mace Andrews-Ajax's POV  
><strong>I got an eight. I can hear Axel in the other room yelling. He got an eight, too. It's pretty funny, how seriously he takes his score. I'm going to win everyone in my interview.

**Shimmer Star's POV  
><strong>Yay! A nine! Hey, it's better than some of the other Careers.

**Zenia Weissman's POV  
><strong>A five? The news is still sinking in. Huh. I thought I'd get at least a seven, considering what I did.

**Alacia Odair's POV  
><strong>Oh, I guess a nine is okay.

**Lavender Jones' POV  
><strong>A six! That's pretty good for a "non-Career," as I call myself.

**Blake Walter's POV  
><strong>The scores are getting worse as the district number gets higher. Ha!

District Nine

Pearce Shaw – 6

Ryker Hawk – 5

Repri Dale – 5

Aurora Lupa – 6

Misty Nightmoore - 5

Belva Hunt – 5

District Ten

Greope Kinnely – 6

Blane Audy – 5

Leo Decar – 3

Kaeit Grey – 5

Tareen Marn – 6

Katryna Ayden – 7

District Eleven

Harke Zoone – 5

Zark Prometheus – 4

Reeze Linga – 6

Amaryllis Field – 3

Zea Dillum – 3

BeBe Collins – 4

District Twelve

Arthur Orion – 6

Leartus Thatecus – 7

Ronan Cruze – 5

Shade Bucket – 5

Harlott Rain – 7

Arya Winterfell – 4

**I'm very sorry for those who have lost someone in the bloodbath. I will not be writing their interviews. The interviews will be from Sisco Perry's (The interviewer) POV, not the tributes'. If you have any questions feel free to ask me!**


	12. Interviews: District One

**I know this is only District One, but since there are so many tributes I'm forced to do the interviews in sections. I may be able to squeeze two Districts together if they both have some bloodbaths, but other than that these chapters will go one District at a time. I'm so sorry for the inconvenience! Also, there are no bloodbaths from District one. Okay, this is getting long. Enjoy!**

**The Interviews: District One**

**Sisco Perry's POV**

"Hello! And welcome to the 175th annual Hunger Games Interviews!" The roaring of the crowd would nearly deafen me on normal circumstances, but I've been doing these interviews for 35 years. I've gotten used to it.

"Let's bring out our first tribute!" I wait for the cheers to die down. Then I say, "He's mean, he's lean, and he's ready to fight! Give it up for Axel Kahmari!" He comes over and sits down, a huge smile plastered on his face. I love the Careers. They're the most fun to work with.

"So, Axel, how'd you feel about that eight in training, hmm?" I lean in like he's telling me his deepest secret. He leans in as well.

"It sucked." I chuckle softly.

My grandfather is Claudius Templesmith, or, he was, until he passed away. He was the greatest interviewer Panem has ever known. He taught me everything, and I hope to die like him; a legend.

"Okay, Axel, why don't you tell us a little about yourself?"

He rolls his eyes. "Fine."

"Yeah, that's the spirit! So, what's it like back home? Are there any special ladies you'd like to say hi to?"

"Yeah," he says, but there's pain in his eyes. "My fiancé."

The gasps from the crowd and my mouth seem louder than the cheers. But the silence that follows as we wait for Axel to say something is so loud I'm sure I'll go deaf from it.

"But I'm not going to let the Games tear us apart. I will see my child be born."

This time shrieks come from the audience, and I really am taken aback. "She – she's pregnant?"

"No, not yet, but when I get back I'm marrying her right away, and then…" his voice trails off and tears fill his eyes. I try to get back on track. We only have a minute left anyway. Good. He's making me uncomfortable. "Uh, Axel… what's you token?"

He chokes back a sob. "Her charm bracelet." Rrring! His buzzer sounds and he sits in his chair.

"Okay, next up… Circe Saron!"

He walks up to the stage and sits down. We joke around a little, and then I see the feather in his hand.

"Uh, Circe, what's that feather?"

"It's my token. It's a lucky feather I found one day when I was hu –" Uh oh. He almost said hunting. Luckily, he catches himself quickly enough for the stumble to appear as him just being nervous.

"Hurrying home and saw that my cat had killed a bird. After I scolded it for poaching, I took one of the bird's feathers because it has a really cool design. See?" He holds it up. It does have a cool design. Like it was splattered with grey paint. I recognize the feather. It's a Mockingjay feather.

His buzzer sounds.

"Okay, Jesse Tame, come on up!"

He looks a little nervous. Well, it's my job to ease him into a better place.

"Hey, dude!" Okay, I admit, not my best line. "What's up?"

"Nothing Sisco, just thinking."

"Thinking 'bout what?"

"How I'm going to manage to let all these lovely girls die," he gestures towards the female tributes. Several let out squeals.

"Ooh, someone's soft for the ladies! Any one in particular?" He looks back at them, then thinks, burrowing his brow. The girls giggle gleefully.

"Umm, I don't know if I should say."

"Why ever not?"

"Because I don't know if she feels the same way."

"What do you think, girls? Do you all feel the same way?" A few say yeas, another nods, but most of them just blush.

"I think the odds are in your favor."

"They haven't been so far, but I'll give it a try. It's… it's… Alacia Odair." There's some "oohs" and "ahhs" from the audience, and someone even calls for her to answer him. The camera trains on her rosy red face and I ask, "Well, Alacia, what's your answer? Do you like Jesse back?"

She's hesitant for a moment, then nods her head quickly and buries her head in her face. Jesse looks genuinely relieved, and I give him a slap on his back. His smile fades and he starts flipping a coin up in the air.

"What's that?" I ask curiously.

"A coin. And my token." He says, and then squeezes his eyes shut. I notice how much he's moving his hands. He blinks twice, waits a moment, then blinks twice again. I can't help but think he's spazzing out.

"Are you okay, Jesse?" I ask.

"Oh, yeah. It's just my OCD. I can't help it."

"OCD?"

"Yeah, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder. I developed it when my mom abused me."

"Oh," the crowd falls silent. These interviews are very interesting. His buzzer goes off and I call the next person up. Shimmer Star.

"Hello, Sisco!" She said it in such a way she appeared to be singing.

"Hey, that rhymed! I liked it," I say admirably.

"Thank you!" She says and sits down. She's in a very provocative dress and I'm having trouble not staring. She sees this and smiles innocently.

"So, Shimmer, I see you're wearing the same pearl earrings you did at the reaping."

"You remembered! Aww, yes, I am. They're my token!"

"Oh, well isn't that nice!" She smiles again and cocks her head to the side.

"Well, Shimmer, I hear your parents are former victors."

She nods. "Yes, both of them! My sister and I have been training since we could walk. If I could bet, I'd bet on me."

I'm having trouble keeping the conversation up. Shimmer's very boring to me, and her outfit is very distracting. She doesn't offer anything to the interview unless I help her. I'm relieved when her buzzer sounds.

"Next is Jessabella Malice!"

She gets up and sits down. Her face is grim and her eyes glazed with tears. She whispers, "Call me Jess," but I barely catch it.

Her expression is strange, because I've never seen her wear any other look than one that suggests she's bloodthirsty and is planning how to kill you in five different ways.

"Okay, Jess, what's wrong tonight? Do you want to talk about it?"

She takes a deep, shaky breath and sighs. "At first, I thought I was just gaining weight from all the food I was eating. Then I was late but concluded that it was because of all the physical exertion that my body was going through during training. Then, I felt it stir…" She stares straight at the camera. "I'm so sorry Caleb. The doctor confirmed my suspicions. When I was reaped, I was already one month pregnant."

The crowd has gone through a lot tonight, and we're not even done with District One! They gasp and even faint, but I try to calm everyone down with a story. "Oh, Jess, I'm so sorry. Doesn't that mean there are two pregnant women in these Games?" The Gamemakers nod. "Oh, wow! Who's Caleb? Is he the father?"

She nods. "We've been dating since I was fourteen. It's not your fault, Caleb. It's okay. I'm going to do everything I can to come home." Her time is up. Now the last girl from District One, Alicia Evans, is up.

"So, Alicia, aren't you the little sister of Finn Evans, the victor of the Games two years ago?"

"Yes. He's been preparing me for these Games. I'd say I have a pretty good shot."

"I'd say I agree," I say encouragingly. This is going to be a long night.

She shows me a ring that she's using for a token. It has a small sea green stone on it.

"That's very pretty," I say.

"Thank you!" When her time is up, I shake her hand and she dances back to her seat.


	13. Interviews: Districts Two and Three

**Interviews: Districts Two and Three**

**Sisco Perry's POV**

District Two

The next two interviews fly by. Then comes Mace Andrews-Ajax.

"Mace, come on up here!"

He sits down, wiping his hands on his pants.

"So, Mace, tell us about your family," there are encouraging cheers from the crowd.

"Well, my parents have been training me for the Games for a while."

"Yeah, but what are their names? What are they like? Do you have and siblings? Friends? _Girlfriends?"_

He sighs, exasperated. "My mom's name is Sierra Andrews. She doesn't want me or my sister in the Games, but I guess she can't do anything about it at this point. My dad's name is Meden Ajax. He trained me, but thought it wasn't worth it to train my sister. He vowed that his boy would be a champion, and I don't want to let him down. My sister's name is Rosemary. All the boys are after her, and I feel as if it's my job to protect her."

"Ooh, another reason to come back home. Is Rosemary younger than you?"

"Yes, she's sixteen."

"Tell us about your social life, Mace. Who are your friends?"

"Um, my one friend is Delta Gilbertson. She's seventeen."

"She?" I ask and raise my eyebrows.

"Yes, she's a girl, but we're not dating. I don't have a girlfriend."

"I bet you wish you did. Tell us the little lady's name!"

"I don't like anyone. Honestly!"

"Oh, come on, tell us –"

The buzzer sounds and he has to sit down. I don't remember much of the other two interviews, but the last one kinda sticks in my mind. Austre Mason is her name.

"Austre, I hear your relationship with your father is a little rocky." She sighs sarcastically.

"You have no idea! He's one of the Head Peacekeepers, and I saw him punishing a thief when I was ten. I think that's why I'm such a –"

"Oh, I don't think that's why you're, you're, extremely enthusiastic about the spirit of the Games… you just… saw the pain in that thief's eyes and liked it?"

"Huh?" Yeah, that didn't make much sense to me, either. I was just trying to keep this interview profanity-free.

"Austre, you're a Career. Whatever you've seen in your past has just prepared you even more for these Games. Don't be angry at your dad."

"Um, Sisco, I don't think you should be telling me…" I zone out of her little speech. I watch the timer, counting away the seconds. Five, four, three, two, one…

"Sorry Austre, we're out of time. Now we're on to District Three!"

District Three

"Lavender Jones, come on up!"

"Hi, Sisco! Thank you for having me."

"You're welcome, Lavender." I already like this girl. She's wearing a deep purple strapless dress that falls just below her knees with a light bulb necklace that must be her token.

"So, what's life like for you in District Three?"

"Well, I live with my mother and two siblings, Ariel and Ethan. Ethan has a mental illness. They're not my whole siblings, they're half. We share the same mom but have different dads. Mine just walked out on us when I was four. He came into my room, said goodbye, and left. Like he disappeared into thin air or something. I haven't heard from him since. His name was Alacai."

"Ouch. What about your siblings' father? You said you lived with your mom. He isn't in the picture either?"

"Once he found out Ethan had a mental illness, he decided he didn't want to raise or support a kid like "that," so, yeah. He left just like my dad."

"I'm sorry, Lavender. Let's change the subject. Do you have any romances?"

She blushes. "Yeah, I guess. I have this huge crush on my best friend, Asher."

There are "oohs" from the crowd. "Does Asher know, or is he just hearing about this?"

"He knows. I told him during the goodbyes." There are sighs from the audience. Perfect. Let's bring a little more drama into these Games. "Does he feel the same way?"

"I don't know for sure, but I think he might. When I told him, he shook his head. His eyes filled with tears and he said, 'Lavender, we can't. Not now. I wish you had told be sooner. I wish…' then the guards came and took him away.

Her buzzer sounds and I shake her sweaty hand before she sits down. Then I call the next person up: Genevive Hawkins.

"Genevive, hello."

"Sisco, greetings."

"Well, Genevive, you seem so very sweet. Is everyone in your family like you?"

"No, they're all tough. I'm the weakling of the family, or as my brothers call me, the runt."

Her voice is so small, so timid; I have to lean forward just to hear her. We talk a little, but not about really important things. I find out her token is a teddy bear given to her from her parents. She seems more and more unlikely to survive every moment. I feel so bad for her, even though I know I'm not supposed to get attached to the tributes. The next three interviews are uneventful, but Beau Atkinson's sticks in my mind for no apparent reason.

"So, Beau, wait, that rhymed!"

"Um, yeah, it did, Sisco, uh, whisko?"

"Hey, that's the spirit! So, tell us about life at home."

"What's there to say? I live with my evil step-mother." He immediately looks like he regrets saying that, like if he survives the Games, his days are numbered back home. I don't question him further.

"What's you token, Beau?"

"A book. It's small, and I've read it before, but it's my favorite. It explores the effects of war and violence on those coming of age."

"Sounds interesting. What's it called?"

"Gregor the Overlander. It's a really easy read. Big words (as in size, not like spectacular, or whatever little kids call "big words"), large spaces, and it's good and addicting, making it hard to put down."

Beeeeeep! His buzzer goes off. That's the end of District Three.

**I know, I was really creative with Beau's book….XP**

**If you don't like how I did your character, I'm sorry… I'm trying my best. I believe everyone who entered two or more tributes has at least one tribute that's not a bloodbath, so that's good!**


	14. Interviews: District Four

**Interviews: District Four**

**Sisco Perry's POV**

"What do you think? Should we invite Alacia up?" The crowd cheers with enthusiasm. "Okay, Alacia, you better get on up here!" She lightly kisses each of the District Four boys before bouncing up to the seat.

"Well, well, Alacia…Odair, is it?"

"Yes, Sisco…Perry, right?"

"Yes, very good. Now, Alacia, I couldn't help but notice your last name….it's the same as a victor from District Four that won ooh about…hmm, how long ago did Finnick win?"

I hear numerous shouts from the audience, but they're all wild guesses. Those who actually do the math shout the right answer a minute later.

"That's right, one-hundred and ten years ago, wasn't it? Finnick Odair won when he was only fourteen. How old are you Alacia?"

"Seventeen."

"Ah, yes. Tell me, are you related to Finnick by any chance?"

"Hmm, Finnick….Finnick…uh, yes, I believe he is my great-great-grandfather, or was, since he's dead now..."

"Well, that I can believe. You've definitely inherited his stunning good looks."

"Oh, Sisco, stop it! You're just embarrassing yourself!"

"Well, I have to admit, I do get nervous when in the presence of a beautiful…_woman."_ Me calling her a woman instead of girl must have flattered her a _lot_, because her blush is almost a violet color. It's true, though, she is very beautiful. Golden hair, perfect, slender tan body with amazing muscle tone from her years of training, intriguing, exotic blue green eyes. She's breathtaking. I have no doubt in my mind that she'll be getting sponsors by the ton. To add to her beauty, she's in a _very _low cut floor length dress with a thigh-high slit made of clear rods of diamond that move and sparkle as she walks. It's almost transparent, but not quite. I find myself gluing my eyes on my hands to keep from staring.

"Oh, and did I tell you both my parents and grandparents are victors as well?"

"No, but, yes, now I remember. You sure have a lot to live up to, Alacia."

"Oh, I'm not worried, Sisco. I won't let them down. I'm Alacia _Odair _for crying out loud! It's in my blood!"

"Oh, yes, of course." Her buzzer rings and she gets up, but before she sits down, she leans over and gives me a quick peck on the cheek. I cringe as I can't hide my blush.

"Alright, who's next? Skye Wilder, come on up!"

"Why, hello." She's talking in a seductive voice. Oh, crap. They should really choose a girl to be the interviewer. I get stuck with this problem every year with at least one girl, but I've never seen any guys try to be sexy.

Her dress is a tight, short, sparkly blue dress that hugs her curves and reveals a lot of her legs. She wears a gold butterfly hair pin, which must be her token. I sort of space out for her interview, and when I snap out of it her buzzer is ringing. I'm confused when I see another girls walking back instead of Skye. Hmm, must have zoned right through her interview, too. I call up the first boy.

"Blake Walters. Get up here, come on!"

He walks up to the stage, a solemn expression plastered on his face.

"Tell us about your history, Blake."

He clears his throat. "Well, I'm an orphan. My parents died when I was little so I lived in the Community Home, but I didn't like it there, so my friend Eric and his family took me in."

"Oh…" I don't know what to say. There isn't really any way to branch off of "orphan." The rest of his interview flies by and before I know it I'm having a conversation with Corey Vandergriff.

"Well, Corey, how'd you get that shark-tooth?" He had one tied on a rope that he wore as a necklace.

"I killed a shark and knocked one of its teeth out…duh!" I'm taken aback. There's not usually an arrogant tribute that pisses me off. I can usually work with them easier than the others, since they're more confident. Corey goes off telling his story about how easy it was and he got a bite on his arm and you can still see the scar, blah, blah, blah. He's still talking when his buzzer sounds and I kick him off the stage.

**So, that's it for Four. Sorry, but I realized I forgot to add another way to earn sponsor points, so here it is: Other players can PM me/review that they want to sponsor your tribute. If they do, you receive 20 points. That player can use your points to buy gifts. If you decide to sponsor a player, you have to tell me what you want to send that tribute, and I'll check with the "creator," to see if the gift is too expensive. **


	15. Interviews: District Five

**Interviews: District Five**

**Sisco Perry's POV**

"Nan Weatherall…Come on down!" She waltzes up to the chair like she's floating through the air.

"So, Nan, what's the most impressive thing you've seen in the Capitol so far?"

"Well Sisco, I really like the buildings. And the food. The Capitol Outfits are very interesting. If I become a victor I might get cat ears or something. Maybe not. I don't know. Actually, probably not. It's really not like me to go Capitol. Not that that's a bad thing! To go Capitol, I mean. I just don't think it's really my style. You know?" She pauses for a breath. She's talking extremely fast and covered the latter in less than thirty seconds. I decide to ask her another question.

"What's your token, Nan?"

"Oh, my token? Well, it's an ovular turquoise stone set on a silver chain. See?" She tucks it out from under her blouse and holds it out for the cameras.

"It's very beautiful."

"Thank you. It was my great-great-great-grandmother's and has been passed down to the women in my family for," she pauses to count on her fingers and breath. "Six generations now, including me. It's very precious and I love it very much and it'd be a shame to lose it or break it or have it blown up or – Ah!"

Nan falls out of her chair onto the stage. She's been sitting on the very edge of her chair for the whole interview.

"Are you okay?" I help her up. She's rubbing her, um, rear end, and I can tell she's trying not to cry.

"Yes, I'm fine. I might've bruised my tailbone, though." Ooh. That hurts. I wrinkle my nose as my tailbone shoots jolts of pain through my body that's not there. I hate it when that happens. I'm not hurt, but hearing about or seeing an injury makes that exact spot hurt on my own body. She sits back down and I can see the discomfort in her face.

"Let's hope that's not the case. It'd be awful if you had to start the Games with an injury that makes it hard to run and sit."

Rrring! Her buzzer sounds and I call up the next girl, Lara Lynn Case.

"Hi, Lara."

"Um, Hi Sisco."

"Why don't you let us know a little about yourself?"

She hesitates. I have the bad feeling that her past isn't all diamonds. "Okay."

She takes a deep breath and begins to tell her horror story.

"When I was sixteen, my neighbor was Mr. Viol. He was old, cranky, rude and extremely mean. He finally died of old age, but I kept seeing him. He was at school, at the kitchen table, at the market, and, most hauntingly, in my dreams. He could touch me there. Transform. He was the cause of my nightmares every night. I decided I would kill Mr. Viol's ghost and be done with it. I carried a knife with me and waited until he was close enough to strike. I was just getting out of school and was walking with my friend Sasha when I saw him. He was standing right next to her, and then moved in front of her. He was laughing his cruel, cold laugh. Sasha walked right into him and he went into her. I didn't want Mr. Viol to take over Sasha's body, so I stabbed her."

She pauses, and the news sinks in. She swallows hard and continues her story.

"When the Peacekeepers asked why I did it, I told them my neighbor's ghost had taken over her body and she was going to kill me. They told me I was a lunatic and locked me up in an Insane Asylum. I'm only allowed out for mandatory things, like reapings."

"Speaking of reapings, what was going on through your head when they called your name?"

"Oh, I think my reaping was rigged so they could just get rid of the great aberration (A.K.A. me) for good."

"So, you weren't scared?"

She shakes her head. "No. If they think they can get rid of me that easily, _they're _the lunatics. I plan on winning. It's as plain and simple as that. I _am _coming home."

Her buzzer rings before I can ask what crazy thing she's chosen for a token. "Okay…Lani Tuckerson... you're up.

The girl who walks up is appealing, but innocent. She is twelve and wears a loose baby doll dress, which just adds to the fact that she looks six years old.

She tells me that she's the youngest of five kids. I learn that her parents worked for the Capitol, this being very rare in District Five, but quit due to unfair treatment. Thus, Lani was reaped, their angel, on purpose. The Capitol even went out of their way to send the Tuckerson family a note, warning them, but Lani's parents didn't tell her about the note until the goodbye's.

The audience will hear no more. They're appalled that their government rigged two reapings. The bloodshed was supposed to be random, and the Hunger Games were created for entertainment, not a punishment, according to the clueless citizens of our shining city.

I'm smart enough to know that the Presidents of Panem have been doing this every year for the past 175 years. I've even heard rumors that there's a board of people that vote for which family's child should be picked in each district. Or, which family "deserves" to have their child slaughtered the most.

Sure, I enjoy the entertainment that the Games provide, I mean, who doesn't? But I do think the Games should be completely random. Her buzzer rings and now it's time for the boys!

I don't remember the first one's interview that much, but the last two weren't that bad.

"Ollie Prevo. So, what's your story, Ollie? Is it as juicy as these girls'?"

"No. Or, at least, I don't think so. My mom died three years ago from cancer. I –" he stops and swallows, pursing his lips together and squeezing his eyes shut. A tear trickles down his cheek and I offer him my handkerchief. He accepts it gratefully and dabs his eyes. We sit in silence for a while, and then he resumes his story.

"I miss her so much. I'm sorry," he stops for a moment and collects himself, and then continues. "I really want to make her proud."

We make small talk for about a minute and I try not to bring up his mother again. Then it's time for Daryll Lamat, the final interview for District Five.

"Well, Daryll, tell us what the best part about preparing for the Games was for you."

He thinks for a moment, then answers, "My room in the Training Center. There's an awesome shower, fast room service, and the Avoxes follow your every command. I feel like a King."

We talk about the Capitol and its many wonders before his buzzer sounds and he makes his way back to his seat. Five down, seven to go.


	16. Interviews: Districts Six and Seven

**Interviews: Districts Six and Seven**

**Sisco Perry's POV**

**District Six**

I casually pop a peppermint in my mouth before calling up the first District Six girl: Tara Lyn Ruben.

"So, Tara, what was your first thought after the escort called your name?"

She considers this question a while, as if telling the truth could get her in trouble. Then she sighs. "Whatever. I'm going into the arena anyway, right? And it's not like this is any worse than what the others have said. Okay, I'll tell you." And story time begins.

"My dad has this group… well, let's just say they're in-content with the way Panem is being run. He's not really taken seriously, but they annoy the Peacekeepers enough to get in brawls once and a while. I guess that puts a HUGE target on my back at the reapings. Like we've all been saying, the reapings are supposed to be random, but they're not. They're rigged to get rid of trouble makers and/or their children. That's me." The audience is a complete wreck. _Three rigged reapings? Two pregnant women? _When you look at the official explanation of the Quarter Quell, this description fits perfectly. I bet you could have a normal Games from now on with all the craziness going on. Of course, they won't. These Games will be the juiciest ever!

Her buzzer sounds and I call the next girl up. I don't really remember her's, or the girl after's, or even the next two boys', but the third and final District Six interview is one to remember.

"Hatcher Robeson. Interesting name. It sounds like Hatchet."

"I know. My family originally lived in District Seven, but had to move when my dad died in a forest fire. I wasn't born yet when they moved, so my mom decided to name me Hatcher, to remind her of her old home and of my deceased dad. I have two older siblings that are "full" (we have the same parents), and when my mom got re-married I got three younger "half" siblings (we have the same mom, but different dad's)."

"Wow, sounds complicated."

"It totally is."

"What are their names?"

He takes a deep breath. "My sister (the oldest) is Shadow. She's 24. My brother, the second oldest, is Rainne. He's 21 and looks just like me. I look up to him. Then there's me, at twelve. My half-sister is ten. Her name is Karmel. My half-brother is four and his name is Keelson, and my other half-brother's name is Sere, and he just turned one."

"That's quite the family."

"I know. Oh, yeah. And my mom's name is Canary. Okay, there, I'm done."

**District Seven**

My peppermint is gone and a nasty after-taste seeps into my mouth. I desperately wish for the sweet, minty treat that occupied my tongue just moments ago, but I must accept that it's gone for good now. I sigh and reluctantly call up Zenia Weissman.

"Hi, how's it going Sisco?" Oh, no. Another fast talker. Except this one is LOUD.

"Fine, how about you, Zenia?"

"Good, good. So, I was wondering if I could…" I try my best to block her out for the rest of her interview, with the occasional nod. I miss my peppermint very much.

"Willow Stream…uh, you're up." I'm already getting tired. And I've only done 31 interviews, let alone 72! I think they should post-pone the Games another day so I can finish the interviews tomorrow. But I can't. I have to keep going, no matter what.

She doesn't say anything as she sits in her chair and folds her hands neatly on her lap. I struggle to suppress a yawn, and I fail. This makes her yawn, and I catch a few audience members yawning as well. But most of them are wide-eyed with excitement. What else will these incredible interviews reveal about our 72 tributes?

"So, Willow," I stop for another yawn. It's going on midnight, now. On a regular year, this program would've ended about 45 minutes ago. I know most Capitol parties last until after two in the morning, but then I have time to prepare for that night; to sleep in. Not to mention the fact that I only get invited to parties once in a while.

"What's it like back home for you? Coming from District Seven, it appears your parents gave you the name of a tree."

She nods. "Yes, the willow tree is my mother's favorite." Her voice is barely above a whisper. She speaks in a high-pitched voice and her face is strawberry-red. I remember how confident she seemed at the reaping, and a word enters my mind.

_Stage-fright._

Of course. I've seen it in many tributes before. Either that or she's playing it meek for the cameras, like that one victor long ago; Johanna Mason…

I try to get answers out of her but she gives me the bare minimum. Soon it's time for Charity Jackson.

Yawn. I reach into the pocket of my jacket, mindlessly feeling for another mint. Wait! What's this? A candy? Yes! I pull it out and find in my absent mindedness I have been so clever as to discover a butterscotch hiding in my pocket. A step down from the peppermint, but hopefully it will disintegrate the awful taste of chives and mint that lingers on my tongue.

Charity eyes the candy enviously as I pop it into my mouth. I ignore her glare and focus my thoughts on distractions: rolling the butterscotch over and over on my tongue, fixating my gaze on a pretty young thing in the crowd, and eventually I bring my attention back to Charity. She's in the middle of telling me about her past, as I had (apparently) blankly suggested.

"-so I've just been scraping by. And the worst part is, they take all the money they earn and spend it on morphling. They don't care about me. I was an accident." Okay, so I can piece some of her story together: She was an accident (obviously), her parents are morphling addicts who don't take care of her, and she's barely surviving on her own.

"But I wouldn't count me out. Sixteen years of neglect has toughened me up and taught me how to survive. It's become second-nature for me." Her buzzer rings and I zone out again for the next two interviews, only to be snapped back into reality by the buzzer that marks the end of Jamison Hudson's interview. **(Hint hint: ben)**

"So, your name is Keahi Lanash, right? I mean, did I pronounce that right?"

He nods. "Oh, yes. It means fire."

"Interesting. So, do you like fire?"

"Mhmm, it's become sort of a hobby of mine."

"Hmm, fire is your hobby?"

"No, _building _fires."

"Oh." An awkward silence follows. Finally, he speaks.

"I guess now you want me to tell you about my family."

"It would be nice, yes."

"Here's all you need to know: My little sister is nine and her name is Amanda. My dad's name is Jethro, and my mom's name is Lanai. She's pregnant with another child."

"Oohs" from the crowd. These Games are too pregnant.

Rrring! His buzzer goes and now it's time for District Eight. And my butterscotch is gone.

**Hope you enjoyed it! I'm trying to transform Sisco into a sort of comedian with his thoughts. Also, I'm posting a poll on my profile. It's really easy; just answer yes or no. Here's the trick: You don't know what question you're answering! The poll will be open until I post the last of the interviews, so hurry up and vote!**


	17. Interviews: Districts Eight and Nine

**So sorry I haven't updated in forever! I've been pretty busy. I'm so excited for the Games! But they can't start until I'm done the interviews… so I'm going to shut up and write now…. Njoi!**

**Interviews: Districts Eight and Nine**

**Sisco Perry's POV**

**District Eight**

"What? Oh, uh… Avery Davis? Yeah, Avery Davis, come on up!" I know, I should be interested in these tributes' interviews, but they're so boring! Well, the ones I've forgotten must've been because I don't remember them. The rest have been juicy and entertaining. And I've been sitting for nearly two times the normal time I sit for interviews. My poor derriere is aching, and my right foot has fallen into a deep slumber only true love's first kiss can wake it from. Where the heck is Prince Charming?

Avery steps up to the chair. I stand up to greet her (which is greatly welcomed from my bum), but have to sit right down again (a non-favorite of my backside).

"Hello Sisco. Do you want to see my necklace?"

"Sure." I'm glad she's taking this into her own hands. I'm running out of fresh questions to ask them.

"See? It's a sun. My brother gave it to me and –"

I pretty much space out after that. I mean, you can't blame me. I was distracted by the emergency on my tongue. _Ugh. When did I stop liking butterscotches? Well, I haven't had one in a while. This tastes_ _worse than the mint and chives. Ewwww! _

"So, I could always tell you about –" she's cut off by her buzzer and I call up the next girl, who bores me nearly to death. The girl after that rambles on about something or another. So I don't pay attention until the boys.

"Mag-num Har-ron." I've started to get that slurred/slow speech I get when I'm tired.

"Sis-co Per-ry," he says, mimicking my tone. This would normally make me laugh, but for some reason it infuriates me. I hold in my emotion, though.

"So, Magnum, uh, what's your home life like?"

"So, Sisco, uh, what's your home life like?"

"Seriously."

"Fine. It's normal. What do you want me to say?"

I decide I'm not going to get any personal information about him, but maybe I can get him to rant. I rack my brain for a topic a kid like Magnum would hate. Then I get it. I'm a genius!

"How's school?"

He rolls his eyes. This is good. "Don't get me started," he begins.

_Too late. _I think.

"First of all, my grades suck, so my parents tried getting me a freaking English tutor, which I don't need, by the way."

"Why ever would your parents think a smart kid like you would need a tutor?" I know I'm over-doing it, but I'm starting to not care. I just want another mint.

"I know, right? They says I speak wrongly, but they wrong. I speak perfects, right?"

"Oh, of course!"

"Yeah. That's whatta told 'em. I says, 'you doesn't know what you talkin' 'bout!' and then they went all 'blagh' on me and starts yellin for no reason. My dad is the worst. He flinches whenever I makes a mistake cause he don't like it when I use 'bad grammar' but I don't give a sh-"

"Oh, Magnum! Look at that! Your time's almost up! Uh, uh, do you have a girlfriend?"

"No. I doesn't need nobody to be my girlfriend." Rrring!

He doesn't move. "What was that?"

"That was the buzzer that means your time is up." _Idiot._

"I never knew we hads one o' those."

_Then you're dumber than a brick._ "Magnum, you have to go now."

"Fine, fine, fine."

"Next up is Derek Rathburn." No one steps up. There are some murmurs from the crowd.

"Derek Rathburn?" I say a little louder, and a 6ft tall boy walks up to the chair.

"Sorry. My hearing has been a little messed up since I started working in the factory. The machinery is really loud in there, and I work five machines."

"Wow, that's a lot. So, are you in the factories full-time now?"

"No. I still have school. I only work on the weekends and after school Mondays, Tuesdays, and Fridays."

"Busy schedule."

"I manage. I also have friends, of course, so it seems like I have no time to myself. I guess I'll have a lot of that in the arena tomorrow."

"Yeah, guess so."

We chat for a little while until his three minutes are up, then I call up Doon Wainright.

"Hey, Doon. Tell us a little about yourself."

"Okay. Where do I start?"

"Your family," I suggest.

"Uh, alright. I live with my dad because my mom left when I was young. I never really met her. She liked chickens."

"What?"

"Chickens. She liked chickens. Not the food, the animals. That's the one of the few things I know about her. Her favorite animal was chickens."

"Okay?" This kid is odd.

"Oh, and she was an artist. That's why I love to sketch things. It's in my blood. Her favorite color was purple. Her favorite food was venison stew, and…and…" Doon suddenly stares at the floor.

"Doon? Doon…" he doesn't move. I wave my hand in front of his face. Nothing. Not so much as a blink. I start to get a little antsy. The audience is clearly bored with him. I need him to say something else, and him he doesn't snap out of this trance, I'll get bad ratings. Maybe lose my job. Then I won't have any money for peppermints…

"Doon!" I yell. That "wakes him up."

"Huh? Oh, hi Sisco. Do you want me to tell you about my family?"

"You already told me ab-"

"Oh, yeah. Well, my token…"

"Is…"

"What? Oh, uh, my token is a notebook and pen so I can sketch. It also has a lot of sketches in it so I can look at them. I think they can help me calm down."

"That's an interesting thou-"

Rrring! Time for District Nine.

**District Nine**

The first two interviews fly by. Then I call up Belva Hunt.

She floats up to the chair. Her long brown hair is in an elaborate braid and she sits down gracefully. Her innocence is masked by the powerful aura illuminating off of her. She is twelve and tiny, but definitely has the courage of a lioness.

"Ah, Belva Hunt."

She simply nods and says, "Sisco."

There's a long pause as I try to come up with the first question. She saves me by saying, "I've prepared something for tonight. Um, some people might call it a speech, but it was written in poem-format."

"Let's hear it," I say, relieved.

She clears her throat and says in a crisp, clear voice,

"I know not the evils of the world

Nor what lies before me

But I do know and you should too

The horrors of these wretched Games

Are sure to forever haunt me

As I stand before you here tonight

My cries I hope you hear

To free the innocent and meek

To relieve the parents' fear

How would you feel if the Districts fought

And won another rebellion?

And forced your children into the Games

As a form of sweet revenge

Tears are shed every year

Because of your insensitive ways

So hear my cries and the cries of the Districts

And end these wretched Games."

The crowd grows silent. Some tributes gasp. No one has ever expressed their true feeling towards the Capitol like that, nor should they. Her family is sure to be punished. Her death is sure to be slow.

Her buzzer sounds and I call up what's his face. Then comes Ryker Hawk.

"Okay, biker Ryker. Tell us about yourself."

"Shut up Sisco." Well, okay then. If I shut up then you'll get lost in your interview. But, okay, whatever you want.

There's silence as I shut up and he has no idea what to say. Then he sighs and tells me about himself. I'm too caught up in my still victory dance to hear whatever his sorry, pathetic life is like. All I catch is "…so, yeah. That's how my dad died."

"Oh, I'm so sorry for your loss." NOT!

Rrring! Yes! "Okay, go sit down biker Ryker." I can see him bite his lip as he fights the urge to yell at me. I hear him mutter a string of profanity as he walks away. I roll my eyes.

"Next up… Pearce Shaw."

"Hello Sisco. Yes, that rhymed. I can see you seem to have a fascination with rhymes."

"Yes, it seems as though I do, Pearce. What rhymes with Pearce? Cheers… sort of."

"Yeah. Ears, too. Like when you get your ears pierced."

"Hey, you're right! But you spell it differently. If you win, the Capitol won't get their ears p-i-e-r-c-e-d pierced, they'll get their ears p-e-a-r-c-e-d. Pearced!"

"Ha. Ha. So. Funny." Uh, oh. I hope he isn't another brat.

"So, Pearce, tell us a little about home."

"Weeelll, my mom is dead. My dad disappeared without a trace, and I live with my 25 year old brother."

"Oh, wow. Your past seems tricky. Wait, did you say 25? How old are you?"

"Fifteen."

"Oh, yes. That's right. Okay, contin-" Rrring!

**Okay, so that concludes the District Eight and Nine interviews! Only 3 more districts! And guess what? I'm not updating until I get 10 more reviews! So there! Ha! **


	18. Interviews: District Ten Almost Done!

**Okay, so pretty much the same A/N as last time, but...So sorry I haven't updated in forever! I've been pretty lazy. I'm so excited for the Games! But they can't start until I'm done the interviews… so I'm going to shut up and write now…. Njoi!**

**Interviews: District Ten**

**Sisco Perry's POV**

"Ah, who's up next? Kaeit Grey? Kaeit Grey. Come on up!" She does. Her expression shows a shy sweetheart, but underneath I sense a menacing grin, and a girl who will do anything to get home. This aura is only given off of certain people. They all want to go home, but only a few actually have the power to.

"What were your younger years like, Kaeit?"

"Not much different from anyone else who grew up in Ten. You know, learning to round up the cattle, train the dogs, shut the coral gate before they can escape again. What was your childhood like, Sisco?"

Wow. I've never had to speak about myself before. I've heard that Ceaser Flickerman had to a couple times, but not me. But, if I'm going to be interviewed, I might as well milk it for all it's worth. I put my forehead on the skin between my thumb and index finger and sigh dramatically. I shake my head, like I don't want to talk about it, then say the one thing that will ensure I will not be able to stay silent.

"Oh, that's a touchy subject." That's all. The crowd goes wild. Kaeit leans in and says, "Please? We're dying to know our interviewer."

"Oh, okay." Cheers. "When I was young, my father was a doctor. He was never home," sighs. I see some eyes well up. I sniff for an added effect. "Yeah, and my mom, well," I pause and think about whether or not I should say she was a drunk. She was, and my father was really a doctor, but they both loved me and raised me well. They spent plenty of time with me. Both my parents are dead, but my aunt isn't. And I'll probably get an earful if I say anything like that about her sister.

"She was great. She tried her best to raise me on her own, and did a pretty good job. Don't you think?"

"YEEEEEEESSSSSS!" the audience yells. I need to spice it up a bit, but I really don't know how to without pissing off my aunt. Luckily, Kaeit saves me.

"So, what about your personal life? Is there a special lady out there?"

"Um, I can't really say-"

"TEEEELLLLL UUUUSSSSS!" the audience screeches at the tops of their lungs.

Great. Now I'm going to have to make up someone. No, I can't. They'll want to meet her. Wait, that's it! I'm brilliant.

"Fine. She's a cute little gold girl. I met her at- uh, on the street. We talked for a while and I invited her back to my house. She spent the night-" Shrieks. I don't know how long this lasts. But apparently I have a girlfriend.

"What's her name?" There it is. The question I've been dreading. There's still 30 seconds left of the interview. Maybe I can stall...

No. They demand. I make yet another ingenius comment.

"I don't know." Rrrrrrriiiinnnnggg!

The crowd is going wild. I can't hear the next interview. But they finally calm down for Katryna Aden's interview.

She begins to talk about her past.

"Both my parents are alive. Not really any sob stories to tell. But you're life sounds pretty interesting."

Ugh! I hate lying. I really do. But I can see she's going to be no help at all. So I go on about how I won the "best dressed" award in elementary school. This is good. It was so long ago, no one will remember the truth. Then I call up Blane Audy, the first boy.

His words are kind of in a blur, but he's definitely trying to be dangerous. Then it's time for Greope Kinnely. I sort of space out. Then Leo Decar tells stories. They range from a childhood injury to his first kiss. The audience is mesmerized.

**I know this one is short. The next one will be too, but then it's the Games! Hooray! But I promise not to make them too short that we don't learn about the characters. I WILL include all the background info you origionally gave me in the tribute submission.**


	19. Interviews: Ditricts Eleven and Twelve!

_Interviews: Districts Eleven and Twelve_

_Sisco Perry's POV_

**District Eleven**

"Amaryllis Field, you're up." The eighteen-year-old stands up. She seems too young to have such a swollen belly. Her dress is custom-made to fit around it, though, and she shines in a dress made of rose petals that goes to her knees. There are many shades of pink and red and white. Her pink ballerina flats wrap it all up.

"Tell us about yourself, Amaryllis. Who's the father?" I nod towards her stomach, and she rests a delicate hand where the baby would kick.

She lets out a long, slow, sad sigh. "My husband, Maize." She turns to the camera and blows a kiss. "I love you." "Awws" from the audience.

"Ooh, your husband! Tell us, how long have you two been married?"

"Nine months."

"How far along are you?"

"Six months," her expression darkens. "With twin girls."

The immediate shock ripples through the crowd like a wave, then the full force of what Amaryllis said hits them. She is pregnant with twin girls. Two girls. Two children, dead before birth.

"Oh. Tell us about your family."

Tears well in her eyes, but she holds them back. "I am the second of six children. My older brother's name is Thorn. We all live with our mother to help feed the younger ones: Blush, who's sixteen, Rose and Lili are both fourteen, and Dawn is twelve."

"You don't live with your father?"

"No," she shakes her head. "He was killed for trying to steal squash in order to feed us. Thorn was nine, I was seven, Blush was five, Rose and Lili were three, and Dawn had just turned one. He hated the thought of leaving his six young children with only half-full bellies every night."

"I'm sorry," and I am. Even though he broke the law, he was trying to feed his family of eight. I hear sympathetic moans from the audience and know they're thinking the same thing.

Rrrrrriiinnnggg! Amaryllis sits down and I call up the next girl, BeBe Collins.

She sits down but seems a little out of it as I begin to ask her questions. When she doesn't answer, I wave my hand in front of her face and call, "BeBe? Hello? BeBe Collins?" She blinks and shakes her head.

"What? Oh, sorry. I was just thinking about my three older brothers: Dexter, Felix, and Tony. I just miss them so much, and if I don't come home..." her voice trails off but there aren't any tears in her eyes. She glares at the camera and points an accusing finger.

"You better not screw up my room." There are chuckles from the audience. We talk for a little while longer and then I call up Zea Dillum.

She tells me about her mom, who's a teacher, and her siblings, two girls and a boy: three year old Mason, thirteen year old Pollen, and twenty-three year old Sitara.

Then it's time for two boys I don't remember and then Zark Prometheus.

He's very shy and doesn't tell me much except his brother died in the 172nd Games.

**District Twelve**

I don't remember the first two girls, but I remember Shade Bucket's.

It's not that she's intersting; she's mysterious. She keeps leading us on that she knows many things we don't. It fits her name.

I also forget the first two boys' interviews. But I definitely remember Leartes Thatecus's.

He's only thirteen but has a powerful story about how his mother gave him her necklace right before she died and how he brought it as his token. It's very touching.

"And now, Ladies and Gentlemen, that concludes our program!" Massive cheers. I even thrust my fist into the air in celebration as I stand and stretch my legs. People begin to file out and I race home, wash off the crap-load of make-up they put on me, and go to bed. I'll probably miss the beginning of the Games and have to watch a replay. Because I know I will NOT be awake before ten.


	20. Day One

**Sorry these POV's are so short. I promise they'll get longer as more people die. *Diabolical laugh***

* * *

><p><em>Day One<em>

**Skye Wilder's POV- D4**

Yawn. I get up and put on the simple slip that's been provided for me. I grab my gold butterfly hair pin and meet the others on the roof. Six hovercrafts appear and I climb onto the ladder that drops out of the one above me.

**Zea Dillum's POV- D11**

Panic pulses through my veins as I find I can't move. Once I'm securely inside, i expect them to release me. They don't, which only adds to my unease.

**Genevive Hawkins' POV- D3**

A lady walks over with a giant needle. I try to squirm, but of course, I can't. She explains about the tracker, then injects it into my forearm. When it's in place, the ladder releases me and I grip my arm and cry out in pain. I can already see a bruise forming on the skin above the tracker.

**Blane Audy's POV- D10**

I eat everything they put in front of me, but decline any rich drinks; only water. I need to be hydrated. I've also gained a fair amount of weight, which is really good. I'm so glad my nerves aren't getting in the way of my stomach.

**Greope Kinnely's POV- D10**

Five glasses. That's how much water I force down my throat on the hovercraft. But as we land and I step into the catacombs, I wish I hadn't.

"Where's the bathroom?" I ask someone. They point me into a room and I relieve myself.

**Leo Decar's POV- D10**

The outfit is skin-tight black pants, a red t-shirt, and mid-shin-high boots. My stylist, Luna, says the pants are made of a breathable material that's best for extreme heat, but will provide little protection from water, cold, wind, and basically everything else. The boots are good for running. Good. I'll need all the help I can get to put myself at a large distance from eveyone else. The shirt is just cotton. There doesn't seem to be anything special about it.

**BeBe Collin's POV- D11**

I close my eyes as the metal plate lifts me to my destruction. Tick, tick, tick. I can almost hear the clock counting the seconds until my death. Tick, tick, tick. The plate stops moving.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, let the 175th annual Hunger Games begin!"

There's a soft breeze and the faint scent of rain. I prepare myself for anything. Then I open my eyes.

**Derek Rathburn's POV- D8**

Nothing. I see nothing. Just eternal blackness.

_We're supposed to kill each other in here? I can't see anything!_

In the darkness, someone yells, "Hello?" A boy. Probably a twelve year old. I suppress a laugh. Then the gong sounds and, even though I can't see it, I assume all hell breaks loose.

**Katryna Aden's POV- D10**

I run forward. I don't know where I'm going. I run straight into someone. A grunt has barely escaped my lips before whoever I ran into punches me square in the jaw.

I fly back and land on my behind.

_Shwoop!_

What was that? I decide to get out of there before someone kills me. Running in the opposite direction of my attacker, I take two steps, then run straight into a wall.

**Pearce Shaw's POV- D9**

Someone's already gone. I don't know who. All I know is I heard them running. Then the ground opened up below them. In the hole there was a strange red light. The person fell in with a small shriek, and the ground closed up around them. That was it. The tribute, and the light, disappeared.

**Ryker Hawk's POV- D9**

I run away from the commotion. I run until I can't breath, then collapse on the ground. Waiting. For what, I don't know. Light. Death. Home. Any of these would be welcomed at this point. Prefferably one over the others. But that one is not the most possible or likely outcome. Not at all.

**Nan Weatherall's POV- D5**

Running. As far away as I can get. After a while I feel tall grass around my knees and slow down, knowing I must be pretty far away if I'm in another landscape. But there could be anything in this field. Well, I'm assuming it's a field, since the only thing out here seems to be grass. I keep walking straight, though. And don't pause for a moment.

**Shade Bucket's POV- D12**

After punching whoever ran into me after the gong sounded, I walk for the rest of the day, picking up a backpack along the way. Eventually the air gets a lot cooler and at first I suspect night, but then I feel the snow on my skin.

**Belva Hunt's POV- D9**

I almost got taken out by an eighteen year old. Almost. I was able to sneak away in the dark. I'm sitting on the ground, now, on top of a little slop I climbed. I'm just about to lie down protectively on my backpack when the first cannon shot sounds.

**Willow Stream's POV- D7**

_One, two, three, four, five, six... _

The count goes on until I reach twenty-six. Twenty-six gone. Great. Over half still left.

**Jamison Hudson's POV- D7 (Ben, just read it. I think you'll be happy)**

Light begins to leak into the sky. The bloodbath is over. I'm on some sort of rock in the middle of a frozen wasteland. Well, that explains why I'm frozen. Then I see him.

A giraffe. In the middle of a snowy landscape. It walks over to me.

"This is a joke, right?" I say, dumbfounded at the boldness of the creature. But, despite it's species, the animal smells like pine. Like home. The scent calms me. Then he reaches out with his long tongue and licks my cheek.

Pain shoots through my face, and soon, my chest. I twitch on the rock, unable to control my movements. After a few minutes of my heart spazzing out (beating too slow as the poison takes over, then too fast as it fights back), it finally stops.

**Hatcher Robeson's POV- D6**

BOOM! That's number twenty-seven. Hm. I wonder who that was.

I'm in a jungle now. There are many unfamiliar plants here. I'm thirsty, but don't dare to drink the water from the stream that rushes past me. Instead, I build a sort of den out of sticks and rocks and curl up into myself as the sun sets.

**Ollie Prevo's POV- D5**

As I watch the twenty-seven faces light up the evening sky, I take a moment to remember Dustin Aleroy. I didn't really know him, but he's the only one from Five who didn't make it. He deserves a moment of silence.

**Zark Prometheus's POV- D11**

Two from Eleven dead. I'm the only boy left. I close my eyes and dream of all the ways they could have died. Hark Zoone and Reeze Linga will not be forgotten.

**Leartes Thatecus's POV- D12**

I feel a little better. Now there's only one girl and one boy from Twelve left. It makes it seem like a normal year. I will not kill her, though. Not my only living district partner. But anyone else is fair game.

**Magnum Harron's POV- D8**

There's no way I'm sleeping tonight. I'll just sit here until morning.

**Daryll Lamat's POV- D5**

I caught up with Nan a little while ago and now she sleeps while I take the first watch.

**Corey Vandergriff's POV- D4**

There are ten Careers left. The Cornucopia seems to be on the side of a mountain. That's where we've set up camp. We light some torches, then five of us (including me) set out to hunt, while the other five stay back to guard our mound of supplies.

* * *

><p><strong>Acknowledgements (sp?): Thank you primrose98, neb88, kitresskat, KiwiRawr, I'mALittleCinna, Headmund, LawAndOrderSVUAlways, Rachina, Joyce C. Kali, zorack1995, Anonamous reader, Nightfall12, CarmyXcream14, Turq8, kaygirl38, Skywriter5, Heal-Over-Time, ButterflyBliss8, Pynnelopi, Becky Barns, TwiggySpazz, and Queen of Conspiracies for all their outstanding reviews!<strong>

**Also, a special thanks to HGismylife for your awesome favorites list!**


	21. Day Two

_Day Two_

**Lani Tuckerson's POV- D5**

I open my eyes with the first signs of light. I grab my spear and empty water bottle and head out. I slept in some sort of clear, grassy field. It's a beautiful day. I don't let it fool me. Stepping carefully as to not disturb whatever lurks in the grass, I move on.

**Doon Wainright's POV- D8**

It's smoldering. I'm grateful for my pants, which let the breeze cool my legs. But I still sweat. This must be a desert. But that doesn't make much sense. All night I was walking. After a while the area with the mountain and the Cornucopia slowly turned frozen. It was snowy, and there were rocks and even some animals that didn't belong. But then, the snow began to melt until I was standing in a scortching desert. Which is where I am now. These drastic weather changes are going to make me crazy. Although I'm beginning to get an idea of what the arena looks like.

I kneel down with a stick in my hand and draw in the sand. In one section is the mountain where the Games began. Then there's a winter section. Now desert. I'm sure there's more. I just have to find them.

**Beau Atkinson's POV- D3**

Clouds begin to form above me, no, they form above a grassy section near me, but not above me. I sit, waiting. I can't go anywhere. I seem to be trapped in an invisible box. I don't know how long this will last, but I hope it protects me from what looks like a clobbering rain. There are a few tributes under it. I think they scream when it touches them, but I am oblivious to all sounds.

Wait, it must not be a pounding rain hurting them. I see the grass shrivel into dust whenever a droplet hits it. The dandelions burn in little _poofs, _and soon the ground is clear of plantlife, it's just mud and tributes running around, trying to escape the searing pain of acid.

**Keahi Lanash's POV- D7**

I wander. Through the jungle. Drink the water from the stream. Pick some fruit. But I'm not me. I seem to have melted into the jungle; become a part of it. Breathing with it, alive, but emotionless.

The air is damp and cool. I hate it. I love fire. I love dry heat. I can't stand this jungle full of greenery.

As I walk aimlessly, I come across a few pretty blossoms. The flowers are unlike any I've ever seen; pinks and yellows and blues, all neon. Artificial. False creations. A poor mimick of the real beauty in this world. As I walk by an orange one that makes my head throb, something catches my attention. The flower is moving. Not like a sway-in-the-breeze type of moving, but _moving. _Like we move. Voluntarily. It sways, back and forth, like a cat about to pounce. And then it does.

It stays rooted to the ground, but the stem lunges forward and I feel little teeth cut through my boot and into my ankle. Crying out, I run away from the little beast, horrified at its true purpose. Carnivorous plants. I should've guessed. I need to get out of there. As far away from this jungle as possible. But running becomes harder as my ankle refuses to bear weight. _Poison _I think. It spreads through my viens, causing me to trip and fall as my right leg stiffens and cannot support me. So I lay in a clearing of some sort, and wait.

**Greope Kinnely's POV- D10**

I'm in a grassy field. Thirst overcomes me, as well as exhaustion. I didn't sleep well last night.

I spot a girl; a small girl. Just a dot right now. She's too far away for me to make her out, but then she comes into view. Lani, I think her name is. She sees me as well and cautiously brings her spear above her head. Dehydration is my biggest worry now, though, not the other tributes, so I stumble towards her, unfazed by her obvious threat.

I'm still about a half-mile away from her when I step on someting. It feels like a rock, but it's under ground. I barely have time to register the reality of what I've done when the bomb goes off.

**Charity Jackson's POV- D7**

BOOM! There's a very loud explosion mixed with the muffled sound of a cannon, and I know someone's gone. That's twenty-nine on the second day. No wonder they needed three-times as many tributes. We'll be gone soon enough.

**Alicia Evans' POV- D1**

We didn't get anyone last night. I hate how the Games started in the dark; now I don't know who or how many people I killed in the bloodbath. At least three. I might've been the one to kill that one Career, for all I know. We stay by the mountain, which seems to be pretty safe, and have a large breakfast of dried fruit and rolls.

**Kaeit Grey's POV- D10**

Now that the acid rain has stopped, this muddy field isn't so bad. Well, except for the other tributes who want me dead. But, since we're all recovering from having three layers of skin being burned away, I'd say I'm safe. For now.

I'm actually beginning to miss being plucked like a bird by my prep-team. It was less painful.

**Lara Lynn Case's POV- D5**

I'm going to die from dehydration. I thought I wouldn't. My token was a vile of blood I stole from the hospital. I thought I'd be able to drink it if worst came to worst, like now. But it was confiscated by the authorities, and now I have no water.

**Austre Mason's POV- D2**

Nothing is happening. But there was a death earlier today, so maybe that will hold off the Gamemakers' wrath. I wait for something, some sign of blood and entertainment to ensure our safety from some disaster. Wait, this is a Quarter Quell. There will never be safety.

**Amaryllis Field's POV- D11**

Nothing happens for the rest of the day. I'm starving. I've been used to eating for three for six months now, and I barely have enough food for me.

I'm somber as his face appears in the night sky. Greope Kinnely, from Ten. He was the one who died in the explosion. Probably because of a mis-placed step over a land-mine. He was too smart to have blown himself up any other way.

* * *

><p><strong>Points list (I'm sorry it's so long, and this chapter was so short! I'll try to make it up to you guys by making Day 3 longer!)<strong>

**I'mALittleCinna:  
><strong>Lavender Jones- 85  
>Blake Walters- 85<br>Skye Wilder- 85  
>Zea Dillum- 85<br>Beau Atkinson- 85  
>Keahi Lanash- 85<br>Charity Jackson- 85

**neb88:  
><strong>Doon Wainright- 85

**zorack1995:  
><strong>Circe Saron- 85  
>Axel Kahmari- 85<br>Zark Prometheus- 85  
>Leartus Thatecus- 85<br>Magnum Harron- 85

**CharmyXcream14:  
><strong>Shimmer Star- 65

**Turq8:  
><strong>Nan Weatherall- 65  
>Mace Andrews-Ajax- 65<p>

**Headmund:  
><strong>Blane Audy- 65  
>Leo Decar- 65<p>

**Skywriter5:  
><strong>Alicia Evans- 60

**kitresskat:  
><strong>Kaeit Grey- 60

**Pynnelopi:  
><strong>Lara Lynn Case- 60

**Nightfall12:  
><strong>Austre Mason- 60  
>Jess Malice- 60<p>

**Rachina:  
><strong>Amaryllis Field- 60  
>Alacia Odair- 60<p>

**TwiggySpazz:  
><strong>Jesse Tame- 60

**Anonamous1:  
><strong>Tara Lyn Ruben- 60

**Becky Barnes:  
><strong>Avery Davis- 60

**Queen of Conspiracies:  
><strong>Zenia Weissman- 60

**primrose98:  
><strong>Genevive Hawkins- 60  
>Lani Tuckerson- 60<p>

**ButterflyBliss8:  
><strong>BeBe Collins- 60

**KiwiRawr:  
><strong>Derek Rathburn- 60  
>Ollie Prevo- 60<br>Corey Vandergriff- 60

**LawAndOrderSVUAlways:  
><strong>Katryna Aden- 60  
>Pearce Shaw- 60<br>Ryker Hawk- 60  
>Daryll Lamat- 60<p>

**LuvUrself:  
><strong>Shade Bucket- 60  
>Belva Hunt- 60<br>Hatcher Robeson- 60

**GLEEK101:  
><strong>Willow Stream- 60

**Hope I didn't mess up! If you want your tribute to recieve a gift just review/PM me what! Also, the latest reviews aren't showing up on my story, only in my inbox. So, until that stops being messed up, I guess only i will know who reviews for the days. Okay! So please review! And, this time, I counted every review, but now, please give helpful reviews. Not just "UPDATE!", but maybe some advice, thoughts, etc. I will count those for sponsor points.**


	22. Sisco's Thoughts: Volume I

**First of all, who reviewed "Aww... More than half of my tributes died...**

**So, great day two, and I finally got to "see" what the arena looks like.**

**Keep up the good work. At some part I got confused but I forgot Which part"?**

***Is confused because there was no identifier there***

**And, secondly, here's the first of a fun little series in which Sisco Perry will comment on the Games! (You know, since everyone, including me, loves him!) I will post this every two days or so, so look out for these awesome chapters!**

"Sisco Perry, two days ago you interviewed the seventy-two tributes for this year's Quarter Quell. How do you feel about the twenty-eight already dead, and the forty-four remaining?"

"Well Bob, the Games are always exciting. And this year is a Quarter Quell, which makes it extra exciting! I find it amazing that twenty-seven people died on the first day, and only one died on the second day. I, of course, adored the darkness in the beginning. The tributes couldn't see anything, while we saw it all through night-vision cameras! Ha! I love technology."

"So, you enjoyed the bloodbath, right?"

"Of course! What's not to love? Right off the bat someone gets punched, and they and another get trapped in invisible boxes (a surprise I particularly love). And all those trap-doors swallowing tributes? And Pearce's horror? All divine, absolutely divine!"

"And after that, when Jamison Hudson was poisoned by the giraffe. What was your reaction?"

"Psh, please Bob? Don't we all know? I was all 'yeah giraffe!' and then all 'oh, no, he died in like, five minutes and there wasn't any blood!'"

"True, true. I have to admit, though, I liked Jamison and was sad to see him go so soon."

"Well, then, Bob, I'm not so sure we agree. I, for one, despised Jamison."

"Let's go on with the interview, Sisco."

"Humph. Fine."

"So, when Greope died, how did you feel?"

"Ho nen Hopey cried what now?"

"When. Greope. Died. How. Did. You. FEEL?"

"What? Greope died? When?"

"Today."

"What time?"

"About ten A.M., Sisco."

"Ten A.M., you say? Hm... ten, ten... ten... oh, I got it!"

"G- got what?"

"Why I don't remember watching Greope's death!"

"Okay... why?"

"Why what?"

"Ahh, Sisco, you know what."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"I do what?"

"Argh! SISCO!"

"Okay, okay, geez, cool off, man. Just having some fun."

"Okay, Sisco. Please tell me why you don't remember watching Greope die."

"Mmm, much better. Okay, so I had just woken up, and Greope was in the bomb section with Lani, right?"

"Right."

"So, he was walking towards her, when I realized there was something wrong."

"What do you mean?"

"I was forgetting something. So... I was trying very hard to remember what I was forgetting."

"And in your concentration you missed it?"

"Oh, heavens, no! I remembered that I had forgotten one of the most important parts of my daily routine! Oh, I was a mess! I scrambled up to fix it right away, and in my absence he must have died."

"What did you forget?"

"Why, it was horrible! I'm ashamed to say it on tape."

"Please tell me, Sisco."

"No, no, not while I'm being recorded."

"Okay, pretend the tape recorder isn't there. It's just me, Bob. Your old friend. And we're having tea because you invited me over for a chat, not because the President asked me to do this."

"Ooh, okay, I can do this. Right. It's just Bob."

"Yes, it's just me. Now tell me, what was so important that you forgot?"

*Sniff* "Well, Bob, oh, please don't laugh!"

"No, no, never in a million Games would I laugh at you, Sisco!"

"Um, okay. I... forgot... to have... my daily... oh, no! It's too embarrassing!"

"What? Pills? Some form of medicine?"

"No! Don't you see, Bob? I'm a total wreck! Only one thing could do this to me. Do you know what that one thing is?"

*Nods* "Oh, yes, yes I do understand. I'm so sorry Sisco. I should've known."

"Yes you should have."

"But... our, um, audience won't know what you mean. Could you explain?"

"Yes, Bob. I'll explain. Oh, I forgot to have my daily peppermint!" *Buries face in hands*

*Pats back, trying to comfort* "There, there. It's okay. You're only human. It was a mistake. You went up and got it though, so the world will not end. It's okay. Do you want one now?"

*Sniffs, nods like child*

"Okay, then. Here, here's one from this bowl on the coffe table. Okay? Is that better?"

*Nods*

"Alrighty then. Well, that concludes our interview with Sisco Perry! Be sure to tune in in a couple days to find out the following:  
>1) Sisco's thoughts on the deaths<br>2) Possibly more information on that one-night stand with the nameless wonder *Oooh!*  
>3) If Sisco forgets his peppermint <em>again!<em>


	23. Day Three

**I made a mistake, there are twelve Careers left, not ten. Sorry everybody! And zorack1995, I promise this will be the last chapter with many POVs. I already had this one written before your suggestion. Okay, on with Day Three!**

_Day Three_

**Circe Saron's POV- D1**

Luckily, I'm still awake when Jesse, Jess, Axel, Mace, Alacia, and Shimmer return after their nightly hunt. There were no cannons, so I assume they found no one.

"This arena's too big!" Shimmer tells Jesse.

"No, you just suck at tracking!" he argues back.

The others who are still awake, Alicia, Austre, Blake, and Skye all perk up when they hear the others' voices. Corey is asleep. He didn't make it through the night. He had suggested we sleep in shifts, but I said no, not wanting to risk one of us falling asleep, not waking the others, and then we'd all be dead in the morning. But he slept anyway, and when Jesse, Mace, and Alacia (the self-appointed leaders) see this, I know it's the end of him.

Jesse pulls out his knife and slits his throat mid-snore. This makes Alacia swoon. Since they're together, and both leaders, they think they're the power couple of the century. I'll probably kill one of them just to make the other suffer. All I have to do is figure out which I hate more. Then I kill the other one.

A silver parachute floats down in front of me. I unwrap it and am delighted to find a bow and a full sheath of arrows. "Yes!" I whisper.

**Jesse Tame's POV- D1**

BOOM!

The sound is reassuring. I've just re-enforced my status as a leader in the Career pack _and _gotten Alacia to jump into my open arms. I twirl her. She giggles. I never want this moment to end. But we're interupted by something shiny falling on our heads.

**Jess Malice's POV- D1**

It happens simultaneously. Eleven silver parachutes drop in front of us. It's weird, all of us getting a gift at the same time. And that's Circe's second gift in less than ten minutes. But it happened, so I just go with it.

I rip open my gift eagerly and find what looks like a watch inside. Everyone else has the same thing, and I have a feeling these gifts aren't from our sponsors.

I put the watch thingy on. The screen is blank, so I tap it, waiting for something to happen. Then a square hologram pops up and hovers in mid-air. The others follow my lead and soon every one of us had a floating square.

Then the holograms begin to move.

**Tara Lyn Ruben's POV- D6**

I can't believe what I'm seeing. My dad, eating a peaceful dinner at home. There'a knocking at the door, and when my father opens it, Peacekeepers march in and arrest him. At first, I think it's because of all the trouble he makes. But he's handcuffed and gagged, and loaded onto a train, not onto the whipping post. He's so helpless, so unable to fight back, that all of a sudden I'm filled with a lonlieness and a longing for him that I've never felt before.

**Avery Davis's POV- D8**

The image cuts to an empty white room, much like a TV would. There are chains on the walls and cold metal tables. The most haunting thing is the drain in the center of the room. Then my family is marched in.

My parents are chained to the walls by masked figures, my siblings strapped to the metal tables. My sister, Sydney, squirms under the straps, while my brother's, Sam, expression remains un-readable. For a few moments they all wait there, silently.

And then the screams begin.

**Mace Andrews-Ajax's POV- D2**

I try to look away, to close my eyes, to avoid this torture that's happened to my family and is now being used against me. But I find that I can't move. I am frozen by the band on my wrist, just as I was frozen on the ladder in the hovercraft. And I hate it. I want to be free.

**Shimmer Star's POV- D1**

I'm forced to watch the horrors. I can't tell whether or not this really happened. Or is happening live right now. The world outside is frozen in time and becomes nothing but a motionless blob as I endure the pain this hologram gives me.

And then it resumes when the illusion disappears.

**Zenia Weissman's POV- D7**

The horrors I just witnessed still play before my eyes, even though I had crushed the wretched device under my boot the moment it freed me to move. I crouch on the ground, squeezing my temples between my sweaty palms, eyes tightly shut, rocking back and forth on my unsteady heels, waiting for the nightmare to end. But it never will. Not as long as I live.

**Alacia Odair's POV- D4**

Jesse rubs my back as I sob into his shoulder. I just watched my whole family being tortured. Their dignity stripped. Their beauty shattered. I saw my mother's beautiful face burned away, my father being injected with some liquid that makes him thrash and claw at himself while screaming horrible things. Even my grandfather was there, being beaten and crippled until he was nothing more than a bloody pulp.

As the image plays again and again in my mind, I scream. But it's not a normal scream. It's an inhuman, terrifying shriek that I didn't know I was capable of making.

**Lavender Jones' POV- D3**

I've been running now. I find myself in the Winter Section of the arena. The cold air freezes my lungs but gives me something to focus on besides the awful things I saw earlier today.

The wind is getting rougher by the second, and soon the flying snow makes it impossible to see. Then I'm picked up as well.

I've heard about winds so strong they could rip whole buildings out of the grounds. I bet this is one of them. I scream as loud as I can as the wind carries me back towards the desert section. But my voice is swallowed by the wind and lost forever.

**Doon Wainright's POV- D8**

Just a little ways away, in the winter section, a storm is brewing. The wind is flying here and there, and doesn't seem to be confined to one place. Soon there's sand flying in my eyes and tributes dropping from the sky.

All of a sudden the wind dies and I get a good look at the fallen tributes. There's Avery Davis, Leo Decar, Leartus Thatecus, Lavender Jones, and Shade Bucket. All of them get up slowly, totally disoriented. But Shade doesn't move. I cautiously step over to her and check for her pulse. I feel nothing, and then her cannon sounds.

**Kaeit Grey's POV- D10**

I'm hesitant when the parachute arrives, since the one I recieved earlier was an absolute nightmare. But this one is larger, so I unwrap it. And inside, to my content, I find a little dagger, all polished and ready to go.

**As the Games go on I will allow you to transfer points from dead tributes to your other tributes if you'd like. I will inform you all when you can start transferring!**

* * *

><p><strong>Points:<strong>

**I'mALittleCinna:  
><strong>Lavender Jones- 95  
>Blake Walters- 95<br>Skye Wilder- 95  
>Zea Dillum- 95<br>Beau Atkinson- 95  
>Keahi Lanash- 95<br>Charity Jackson- 95

**neb88:  
><strong>Doon Wainright- 100

**zorack1995:  
><strong>Circe Saron- 35  
>Axel Kahmari- 95<br>Zark Prometheus- 95  
>Leartus Thatecus- 95<br>Magnum Harron- 95

**CharmyXcream14:  
><strong>Shimmer Star- 75

**Turq8:  
><strong>Nan Weatherall- 75  
>Mace Andrews-Ajax- 75<p>

**Headmund:  
><strong>Blane Audy- 75  
>Leo Decar- 75<p>

**Skywriter5:  
><strong>Alicia Evans- 70

**kitresskat:  
><strong>Kaeit Grey- 75

**Pynnelopi:  
><strong>Lara Lynn Case- 70

**Nightfall12:  
><strong>Austre Mason- 75  
>Jess Malice- 75<p>

**Rachina:  
><strong>Amaryllis Field- 70  
>Alacia Odair- 70<p>

**TwiggySpazz:  
><strong>Jesse Tame- 70

**Anonamous1:  
><strong>Tara Lyn Ruben- 70

**Becky Barnes:  
><strong>Avery Davis- 70

**Queen of Conspiracies:  
><strong>Zenia Weissman- 70

**primrose98:  
><strong>Genevive Hawkins- 70  
>Lani Tuckerson- 70<p>

**ButterflyBliss8:  
><strong>BeBe Collins- 70

**KiwiRawr:  
><strong>Derek Rathburn- 70  
>Ollie Prevo- 70<p>

**LawAndOrderSVUAlways:  
><strong>Katryna Aden- 70  
>Pearce Shaw- 70<br>Ryker Hawk- 70  
>Daryll Lamat- 70<p>

**LuvUrself:  
><strong>Belva Hunt- 70  
>Hatcher Robeson- 70<p>

**GLEEK101:  
><strong>Willow Stream- 70


	24. Day Four

**I want to thank anonamous reader for giving me my 200th review! Thank you thank you thank you thank you!**

_Day Four_

**Blake Walters' POV- D4**

_"I stayed back last time, Shimmer! I should be able to go!" I get into her face. I don't care if my breath smells bad, I am NOT staying back again tonight._

_"Shut up you two!" Jesse says in a hushed voice. The anthem begins playing and we watch eagerly to see who's dead. Corey (of course) and Shade Bucket. Shimmer brings out her knife and stabs me several times in the chest. I hear a cannon go off with each stab, but i don't seem to die._

I wake up with a small yelp. "Blake, Blake! They're back!" Alicia shakes me urgently. Most of my dream was true. It's what happened last night. Except the end. Shimmer ended up going hunting again last night. After the incident with Corey, we decided to sleep in shifts and wake everyone when the others return. I'm sore from leaning against the cornucopia all night but force myself to stand casually before the others.

**Keahi Lanash's POV- D7**

I feel like I'm burning on the inside. I didn't get any sleep last night. How could I? I'm dying. The burning sensation has reached my stomach now. I wretch up the little food still left. Tears stream down my cheeks. I can barely draw breath now. I roll into a ball as the poison slows the beating of my heart. Slowing. Slowing. Stop.

**Skye Wilder's POV- D4**

A cannon blasts, but it wasn't us. We haven't killed anyone since the bloodbath. I slump to the ground, frustrated and exhausted. We haven't found anyone in three days! This is NOT good for our reputation. I drift into a troubled sleep.

"Skye! Skye!" Alacia's voice sounds excited and urgent at the same time. I can't decide whether or not it's a good event or a bad event that's making her interrupt my sleep.

"Hm? I'm up!"

"Come on! I saw the little one from three! Let's get her!"

I scramble up, grabbing my spear, and follow Alacia and the others as they run off, leaving the camp in Austre and Circe's hands.

**Zea Dillum's POV- D11**

My nightmare consisted of the haunting images from the hologram. At first I thought it was a cruel sponsor gift, but after considering it, and hearing some screams that could only have been caused by the images I saw, I realized everyone must've gotten the same thing. So it must have been from the Gamemakers. Just another surprise brought on by the Quarter Quell.

**Genevive Hawkins' POV- D3**

The Careers chase me, and I have no choice but to run. They begin to gain; after all, they are so much faster than me, but I scarmble up a tree to one of the higher, slimmer branches. Shimmer tries to follow but falls. Jesse's too heavy as well. I scoff down at them.

"Come and get me... uh... Blane!" It takes my a while to remember a name. I don't care for the Careers, and therefor don't bother learning their names.

Eventually, after they're done cursing me out, they give up and leave. I sigh and relax a little, relieved my life has been spared, and drift into a dreamless sleep.

**Blane Audy's POV- D10**

I see the whole thing. I'm up in a tree, minding my own buissness, eating a fruit I plucked from the branch hanging above me. Then Zark Prometheus steps out. He was completely hidden! I feel like such an idiot for letting him slip past me! I could've killed him last night. He looks eager as the footsteps aproach, and I think someone will finish him off for me, but see the exact opposite.

Leartes Thatecus comes up to him, shivering. Zark offers him food and he accepts, also pausing to drink from the stream. They shake hands and Zark says, "You got anyone?" Leartes shakes his head no. "Me neither. There was a cannon last night. I thought it was you."

"You thought it was me who was dead or you thought I was the one who killed them?"

"Both, I guess." he shrugs. "Okay, our next rendezvous point will be with you. In the snowy section. Got it?" Leartes nods, takes some fruit, and begins to leave when two parachutes float down in front of them. They both have swords.

"Yes!" they both exclaim, then go their seperate ways.

**Magnum Harron's POV- D8**

It arrived about ten minutes ago. A gleaming sword with a silver handle. I try it out, get used to it. I've just about got the hang of it when I round the corner of the mountain. There's the Cornucopia, and leaning against it are Austre Mason and Circe Saron. Only two? The others must've gone out to hunt.

I begin to formulate a plan to steal some food and water. Then, I go. I climb up the horn so I'm at the widest part. They've kept their food inside the horn. Good. I'd rather not be seen. I hop down and land on a backpack. I'm grab it and run, but run straight into Circe.

"What do you think you're doing?" he says. He's holdin a loaded bow. "Nothing," I mutter and brace for the arrow, but then remember my sword. Before he has time to draw back the string, I've stuck my sword through his torso and run. I hear his agonized cries as I move on into a muddy field where it's been raining all day. It's wide open, but I figure I can run through it and find better cover later.

Circe's cannon goes off just as I reach the rain. The tiny droplets burn my skin.

I forget about caution and scream out in pain. My skin is being burned away! I keep running, hoping to make it to the other side of this horrible section, but it rains harder. I run out of that section and into the desert. The rain is behind me, but my skin is pink and raw. I ache for home.

* * *

><p><strong>Points:<strong>

**I'mALittleCinna:  
><strong>Lavender Jones- 110  
>Blake Walters- 110<br>Skye Wilder- 110  
>Zea Dillum- 110<br>Beau Atkinson- 110  
>Charity Jackson- 110<p>

**neb88:  
><strong>Doon Wainright- 115

**zorack1995:  
><strong>Axel Kahmari- 110  
>Zark Prometheus- 110<br>Leartus Thatecus- 110  
>Magnum Harron- 110<p>

**CharmyXcream14:  
><strong>Shimmer Star- 85

**Turq8:  
><strong>Nan Weatherall- 85  
>Mace Andrews-Ajax- 85<p>

**Headmund:  
><strong>Blane Audy- 90  
>Leo Decar- 90<p>

**Skywriter5:  
><strong>Alicia Evans- 85

**kitresskat:  
><strong>Kaeit Grey- 85

**Pynnelopi:  
><strong>Lara Lynn Case- 80

**Nightfall12:  
><strong>Austre Mason- 90  
>Jess Malice- 90<p>

**Rachina:  
><strong>Amaryllis Field- 80  
>Alacia Odair- 80<p>

**TwiggySpazz:  
><strong>Jesse Tame- 80

**Anonamous1:  
><strong>Tara Lyn Ruben- 80

**Becky Barnes:  
><strong>Avery Davis- 80

**Queen of Conspiracies:  
><strong>Zenia Weissman- 80

**primrose98:  
><strong>Genevive Hawkins- 80  
>Lani Tuckerson- 80<p>

**ButterflyBliss8:  
><strong>BeBe Collins- 80

**KiwiRawr:  
><strong>Derek Rathburn- 90  
>Ollie Prevo- 90<p>

**LawAndOrderSVUAlways:  
><strong>Katryna Aden- 80  
>Pearce Shaw- 80<br>Ryker Hawk- 80  
>Daryll Lamat- 80<p>

**LuvUrself:  
><strong>Belva Hunt- 80  
>Hatcher Robeson- 80<p>

**GLEEK101:  
><strong>Willow Stream- 80


	25. Day Five

**All sponsor items have increased their prices by 10 points! But if you asked for a gift to be delivered before day five was posted, that gift will still cost the same as it did yesterday!**

**And this is the chapter you've all been waiting for! The one with the epic battle scene! So, go forth, read! Njoi the gore!**

_Day Five_

**Leo Decar's POV- D10**

The sun burns my face. When I sit up, my collarbone aches. I think I broke it. I slowly stand up. My arms are burned, too. Stupid sun.

There are a few other tributes with injuries as well. I think about killing some of them, just to be merciful. After all, we _are_ stranded in the desert. But then I realize I have no weapons. And I don't feel like strangling them to death. I keep walking until I get out of that barren landscape and into a jungle. I'm grateful, so grateful for the moist air and shade the trees provide.

It hurts to walk (the vibration of my feet hitting the ground sends pain into my collarbone), but I keep going. I don't notice anything around me. There are probably tributes hiding right next to me. I'll probably be dead by this afternoon. But no one comes, snd that's good, because I wouldn't be able to run away.

I should be more alert. I know this. But I can't. Not while my face and arms are peeling and my throat's so dry it could be used for sandpaper.

I see beautiful flowers as I pass. Yellows, pinks, blues, purples, oranges, reds. All sweet. All growing.

I do a double-take. Growing? Yes, this plant is moving up rapidly before my very eyes. I figure this must be some mutant flower that grows rapidly and am about to move on when I see the plant wasn't growing. Not at all. It was pulling itself out of the ground! And now the roots are moving, carrying the flower toward me! It's... it's... running! Chasing me! I scramble to get away, but the flower advances. I see the petals open up, the teeth bared and ready to bite. To bite?

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" I scream as I do a skip/run over the roots and tangled plants. I trip several times, giving the flower time to move in. It never trips, and I think I'm going to be breakfast for this tiny blossom. It's now close enough for me to see the bright green liquid dripping from its teeth. _Poison._

My collarbone pounds, but I keep moving. It turns out adrenaline does make you do things you could never do otherwise. Like outrun a tiny flower, for instance.

There's a broken branch by my feet and I swoop down to grab it as I pass. Once I've gotten a good grip on it, I whip around and come to a halt, catching the flower off-guard. I expect it to jump at me, but it stops as well. Then I see it moving, like a cat preparing to pounce. I don't give it the chance.

With a battle cry not quite necessary, I bring the stick down on the plant, causing a squeak to come out of its mouth. I bring it down again. And again. Until the deadly flower is nothing but a smushed plant that, just for good measure, I step on. Then, breathing heavily, I sit down on a rock to help my arms peel.

**There you have it! The epic battle scene! Just kidding! Keep reading and you'll get to the real gore!**

**Willow Stream's POV- D7**

I try to count all the remaining tributes on my hands. Nope, too many. But one name does keep popping back into my mind: Hatcher Robeson. He's twelve, and I'm fourteen, but I've been having trouble getting food, and if he's made it this far alone, I want him as an ally. Not to mention he used to live in District Seven, and we've both lost a parent to a forest fire. He lost his dad, I lost my mom.

"Hatcher," I call in a hushed voice. Suddenly he jumps down from a tree, pointing a knife at me. I whip out my axe. "What do you want?" he mutters.

"Nothing," I throw my axe on the ground. "I want to be allies." He considers this a moment, looking me up and down.

"Okay," he says cooly. And just like that, I've got a twelve-year-old ally. Suddenly there are footsteps coming toward us and I barely have time to pick my axe back up before half the Careers surround us.

**Blake Walters' POV- D4**

We heard a scream and followed the sound. It couldn't have come from a fourteen-year-old girl or this little twirp, but we've found them, and now it's five to two. They stand back-to-back as we form a complete circle around them. Shimmer, Mace, Jesse, Austre, and I were the first ones up and running after the scream, so we're the ones who got to come. I still can't believe eight of us are dead in four days. That's nearly half of the Careers. Last year the final four was made up of all Careers.

Then the fight begins. It happens so fast I don't know what's happened until Willow is axeless and Mace is falling to the ground, his head split open. His cannon sounds. Then it's all dodging knives and axes and striking out at them. I thrust my sword forward and hear a sickening cry. Willow falls to the ground. Her cannon sounds as well.

Now there're four of us and Hatcher. Shimmer shoots an arrow at Hatcher and hits his stomach. "Crap!" she yells. I lunge toward him but he sends a knife flying towards me. There's a crack as the blade opens my skull, and the last thing I hear is my cannon before the world goes black.

**Shimmer Star's POV- D1**

"You're gonna get it you little brat!" I yell and grab Blake's sword. He weakly holds out another knife, but I can tell he's dying from the blood that's soaked his shirt and runs onto the ground. Jesse steps forward, but I hold my hand up.

"No, I got it," I say and step up to him. He swings his arm and cuts a deep gash in my arm. I kick him and he collapses on the ground. Then I crouch down next to him and whisper, "You almost made it. Almost. Too bad. I guess you want me to kill you now." His gasps get heavier and more rapid as he struggles for air. I know he's suffering. I stand up and stretch my legs.

"Too bad." Then we walk off toward the camp. We've just come into view of the Cornucopia when I hear a cannon and know he's gone.

"We heard four cannons. Who's..." Alicia trails off when she sees the three of us return. "Who'd you get?" asks Jess.

"That Willow girl and Hatcher." Jesse says and sits down with a "humph."

**Amaryllis Field's POV- D11**

My head aches from exhaustion and starvation. The twins were moving A LOT last night and I didn't get any peace. I'm sitting in some singed grass, lying on my back, holding my stomach. It's about mid-afternoon. The girls haven't kicked all day. Suddenly I'm worried I've miscarried, but that worry goes away when the silver parachute comes.

I rip it open and find a picnic basket. FINALLY! Inside I find a tureen of hearty beef and vegetable stew and a loaf of District Eleven bread. I force myself to pace my eating and swallow 1/4 of the bread and stew, then wrap the basket up in the parachute and use it for a pillow as I take a nap.

**Lavender Jones' POV- D3**

I followed Leo out of the sun and into the jungle. Once I was safely hidden in the trees, I stopped following him and went in the opposite direction. I walk for a while, then lean against a tree and pause to rest. There's a vine swaying in the breeze next to me, and fr a second I can't think of a more peaceful time in the Games. Then she drops down, sliding down the vine like a poll.

"Genevive," I say. We sort of knew each other before the reaping, and then got a little closer during training. But then we went our seperate ways after the gong. I thought we'd be dead before we saw each other again.

"Hi, Lavender. Long time, no see."

"Yeah. Five days does seem a lot longer in the arena."

"Five days? I didn't know it'd been that long. I thought we were still on day three!" We share a small laugh. Then I blurt out before I can stop myself, "Do you want to be allies?"

She's taken aback. "W- what?"

"Yeah. I could consider us as friends. And we could break it off later. We could help each other. And if I had to choose an ally, it'd be you."

She's quiet for a long time. Then she says, "Okay, allies," and we shake on it. Then she gives me some fruit she's collected and a couple pieces of dried apples. She also has a full bottle of water that she's re-filled at a stream not too far away. We both settle in a large tree-branch as the sun sets and the faces show in the sky. First, Mace Andrews-Ajax, then Blake Walters, then Hatcher Robeson, and finally Willow Stream. Four deaths. I can't even count how many tributes are left.

**Doon Wainright's POV- D8**

I've just closed my eyes when something lands on my stomach. I can barely make out the gleam of the parachute in the moonlight. I find a little basket inside, and inside that is a fork, a nine inch knife, and ten strips of beef jerky. "Thank you," I whisper to whoever is my sponser and tuck the knife in my boot and the fork in the other. I keep the beef jerky under my shirt and have dreams full of food and forks.

* * *

><p><strong>Points:<strong>

**I'mALittleCinna:  
><strong>Lavender Jones- 125  
>Skye Wilder- 125<br>Zea Dillum- 125  
>Beau Atkinson- 125<br>Charity Jackson- 125

**neb88:  
><strong>Doon Wainright- 100

**zorack1995:  
><strong>Axel Kahmari- 110  
>Zark Prometheus- 85<br>Leartus Thatecus- 85  
>Magnum Harron- 85<p>

**CharmyXcream14:  
><strong>Shimmer Star- 95

**Turq8:  
><strong>Nan Weatherall- 95

**Headmund:  
><strong>Blane Audy- 105  
>Leo Decar- 105<p>

**Skywriter5:  
><strong>Alicia Evans- 95

**kitresskat:  
><strong>Kaeit Grey- 95

**Pynnelopi:  
><strong>Lara Lynn Case- 90

**Nightfall12:  
><strong>Austre Mason- 105  
>Jess Malice- 105<p>

**Rachina:  
><strong>Amaryllis Field- 65  
>Alacia Odair- 90<p>

**TwiggySpazz:  
><strong>Jesse Tame- 90

**Anonamous1:  
><strong>Tara Lyn Ruben- 95

**Becky Barnes:  
><strong>Avery Davis- 90

**Queen of Conspiracies:  
><strong>Zenia Weissman- 90

**primrose98:  
><strong>Genevive Hawkins- 95  
>Lani Tuckerson- 95<p>

**ButterflyBliss8:  
><strong>BeBe Collins- 90

**KiwiRawr:  
><strong>Derek Rathburn- 105  
>Ollie Prevo- 105<p>

**LawAndOrderSVUAlways:  
><strong>Katryna Aden- 90  
>Pearce Shaw- 90<br>Ryker Hawk- 90  
>Daryll Lamat- 90<p>

**LuvUrself:  
><strong>Belva Hunt- 90


	26. Sisco's Thoughts: Volume II

"So, Sisco, there have been eight deaths over the past three days. Any thoughts?"

*Awkward Silence*

"Uh, Sisco? Hellloooo?"

"Hm? Oh, sorry. I just finished my peppermint. Mind if I go get another?"

"Not at all."

"Great! Be right back!"

*Thirty Seconds Later*

"Alright, so, thoughts on the deaths? Hm, let's see. Corey had it coming to him. I mean, a Career caught sleeping? Come on, Corey!" *Shakes fist in air. LT, EHD, think Nhung*

"Shade's death was an acident, so that stinks. She seemed so mysterious, I would've liked to get to know more about her. Or at least see her brutally killed :)

Keahi died of poison. Nice! It was slow and looked painful. I had hoped Leo would get bitten too, though. Oh, well.

The death of Circe was unexpected. I had no idea Magnum had the guts to go after a Career, but he did, and he won! I'd say he's definitely a tribute to look out for!"

"What about the battle today?"

"Oh, yes. I thought it was very interesting. Willow and Hatcher's alliance lasted for what, two minutes? It was hilarious! But when the Careers left and we see the two bodies laying next to each other, and Hatcher grabs Willow's hand I swear I almost cried. Then he dies, his fingers still woven through hers, and they're lifted up by the hovercrafts like that, still clinging to each other. *sniff* But they each killed a Career, so hats off to them!"

"Yes, their deaths were very tragic."

"Oh, and the holograms were epic!"

"Yes, the Gamemaker who came up with it, Kyra Taylor, did a good job. Now, for a question from one of our fans!"

_Sisco,  
>The giraffe that killed Jamison had a collar on it that had the #7 on the tage. Do you think there are mutts designed to only kill tributes from their assigned District?<br>__Love Always,  
>siscos-mine-if-i-can't-have-him-nobody-can<em>

*All color drains from Sisco's face*

"Uh, yes, um, ultra-fan, I spoke with Kyra Taylor, and she told me about the mutts. So you were right."

"Thank you! Well, that's all for now, be sure to tune in in a couple of days!"

**This 'fan question' was made-up, but if YOU have a question for Sisco, review it! Your username will be featured in the next volume! The best three questions submitted will be answered by none other than Sisco Perry himself! I suggest you wait to ask until after another day or two of the Games so you can ask what he thinks.**


	27. Day Six

**There are many solo people right now, and I don't feel comfortable pairing tributes up for alliances without permission from the creator, so, if you have any ally requests, please let me know!**

**And, this chapter is longer and with more POVs because I had a lot to fit into one day!**

_Day Six_

**Pearce Shaw's POV- D9**

I'm awoken my the sound of footsteps. At first I think it's the Careers, and reach for the knife I received last night, but then I hear only one pair of feet, and the person walking is a lot lighter than the smallest Career.

I sit up, shading my eyes from the sun, and see the outline of a skinny boy. I know that outline. I felt a connection to this person. It's Ryker Hawk.

I had felt as if we were brothers when he was called up on reaping day, and during training we talked. He felt it too. So I calmly stand up in greeting.

"Hey, Pearce. I've uh, been looking for you all night."

"Hi Ryker. So, um, you don't look so good."

"Neither do you! But I've been doing okay, I guess. I'm not dead yet, so..."

"Yeah, hehe, I guess that'a a sign, right?"

"Mmhmm. So, uh, allies?"

I see a knife hanging by his side. It's the same knife I got last night. I figure this must be some sort of message from our mentors. "Okay." I say, and we go over our supplies. We don't have much, but split a little bit of fruit from the jungle and chunks of meat from some sort of bird he brought down. I feel guilty for eating it. He must've worked pretty hard to hunt and gather, and I've been living off of whatever I can scavenge from the Careers.

**Belva Hunt's POV- D9**

I've only moved from my hill to refill my water bottle in the jungle and get whatever fruit looks safe enough. I found something that's sweet and very juicy with edible seeds. It's a bright pink color. It's practically all I eat now that I've found them and know they're in abundance.

A hissing sound comes from thje mountain. The air smells fowl and I see the Careers running. I've stayed hidden from sight, so they don't know I'm here, but I've been watching them. Closely. They don't even bother to bring any food as they all leave, some of them puking. They're all gagging. I see Alacia cough, and when she brings her hand back from her mouth, it's covered in blood. **(Shut up LT)**

Then I see everyone. Coming out of their hiding places as the air turns stinky and it begins to get hard to breathe. BeBe, Beau, Katryna, Tara, Pearce, and Ryker, people who have stayed hidden so well that I didn't even know they were there. I feel as if I should've, that they could've known I was here and killed me in my sleep. I thought I was safe. Now I feel stupid.

Soon the gas reaches me. I begin to jerk with gags, but no vomit comes up. Blood does. The gas burns my lungs, but when I try to hold my breath, I have no oxygen to hold. And when I try to breath into my shirt, the gas has somehow seeped into the fabric. My eyes blur with tears. I run aimlessley as I lose my sense of direction. The mountain has released a poisonous gas. Why did I wait and watch instead of risking it and running with the rest? Now it's too late. I can't see my way out even iff my knees weren't buckling.

**Derek Rathburn's POV- D8**

I was too slow. I can see the winter section, only a hundred yards a way, but my body has turned to stone under the influence of the gas. I can barely move my chest to breath. Not that breathing helps. I begin to weep uncontrollably. Not because I'm dying. I'm not trying to cry. It feels as thought the tears are being pushed out of me, like my body id ridding them from my system before I die.

_Why can't I just die now? _I think. A cannon goes off, and I think it's mine, but a hovercraft appears about a quarter-mile away and picks up the twisted body of a girl. Then my heart feels like stone, too, and I can barely stand the pain each beat brings me. I will it to stop. For me to die. It works. The last thing I hear is my cannon seeing me off into a better place.

**Zea Dillum's POV- D11**

I'm chewing what I think is a banana as I walk through the jungle. Two cannons went off about an hour ago. I wonder who they were.

I stop by a giant flower. And when I say giant, I mean GIANT. It's about twice my size and has giant yellow petals. I see another a few yards away. This one is wilting. It's lowering itself until the petals are only a few inces above my head.

It's petals rustle, and I think they're going to fall off this dying plant, but they reveal a mouth.

I've seen one of these before. Venus fly traps. Plants that eat flies. But they're not diguised as beautiful flowers like this one. And they're a lot smaller. I notice that the stem is wide enought for someone about my size to stand in. I've just registered what's about to happen when the plant's jaws clamp down around me, and instantly the world goes black.

**Daryll Lamat's POV- D5**

BOOM! The cannon sounds, but I pay no mind.

I'm running. I've gone into a grassy field. There are specks of other tributes in the distance, but I don't pay attention to them, either. All I care about is getting away from the two laughing hyenas with dog collars that say 5 on the tags.

They advance. I don't know how they've been running for so long. I need to outlast them, but I'm afraid it's futile. Eventually I get too tired to breath. I don't stop until I trip, though. I trip over a rock and fall, face first, onto the ground. They close in on me and begin tearing at my flesh. I don't fight back. I just moan in pain and allow them to kill me. I roll over onto my back, allowing one of them to stand on my chest, and rip my throat out.

**Leo Decar's POV- D10**

BOOM! A cannon goes off.

I'm walking, minding my own buisness. He jumps out at me. Zark Prometheus. Holding a sword.

I still have my stick I used in my epic defeat of the flower, and hold it weakly to him. Then I see his wince when he walks, his swollen left leg. And one of the poisonous plants that chased me yesterday about a yard away. And it sawns on me.

He's been poisoned. If that stuff is in his blood, getting his blood moving will make the poison travel to his heart quicker. I begin to jump around, poking the stick at him at times, and he swings his sword. Eventually he starts jumping to try to get me, and I smile at him. I see the curious look in his eyes, but I don't tell him anything. Why would I?

I see him begin to shake, and fall to the ground. Good. I'm out of breath. I kneel next to him, smiling down at him as if he's a child just waking up on Christmas morning. His breathing slows. He brings his sword up with all his strength and sticks it through my stomach. I hear his cannon sound right before mine does.

**Amaryllis Field's POV- D11**

BOOM! BOOM! Two cannons, one right after another. I count up the deaths.

_One... two... three... four... five... six... SIX!_

Six deaths. That's A LOT. I hear a rustle in the tall grass and turn with a start. "Wh- who's there?" I ask shakily.

The small frame of little Lani Tuckerson comes into view. At first I'm defensive, but then I see this meek little girl, staring longingly at the stew I've just served myself, and am reminded of my little sisters, of what my daughters might've looked like in twelve years. If they ever got a chance to live.

I hand her a chunk of bread dipped in stew. She puts it all in her mouth at once. Then she looks for more. I shake my head apolagetically and rub my stomach. She seems to get it and turns to leave, but then I blurt out, "We could be allies, you know."

She turns around so quick, it makes my heart jump. She nods eagerly and snuggles up next to me. We watch the sky together as the six faces appear above us.

When it's done, Lani is asleep in my arms. Then the parachute floats down and I catch it before it lands on her head. I open it up. It's a scythe. These Games might not be so bad, actually.

* * *

><p><strong>Points:<strong>

**I'mALittleCinna:  
><strong>Lavender Jones- 135  
>Skye Wilder- 135<br>Beau Atkinson- 135  
>Charity Jackson- 135<p>

**neb88:  
><strong>Doon Wainright- 115

**zorack1995:  
><strong>Axel Kahmari- 125  
>Leartus Thatecus- 100<br>Magnum Harron- 100

**CharmyXcream14:  
><strong>Shimmer Star- 105

**Turq8:  
><strong>Nan Weatherall- 105

**Headmund:  
><strong>Blane Audy- 120

**Skywriter5:  
><strong>Alicia Evans- 105

**kitresskat:  
><strong>Kaeit Grey- 105

**Pynnelopi:  
><strong>Lara Lynn Case- 100

**Nightfall12:  
><strong>Austre Mason- 120  
>Jess Malice- 120<p>

**Rachina:  
><strong>Amaryllis Field- 15  
>Alacia Odair- 100<p>

**TwiggySpazz:  
><strong>Jesse Tame- 100

**Anonamous1:  
><strong>Tara Lyn Ruben- 105

**Becky Barnes:  
><strong>Avery Davis- 100

**Queen of Conspiracies:  
><strong>Zenia Weissman- 100

**primrose98:  
><strong>Genevive Hawkins- 105  
>Lani Tuckerson- 105<p>

**ButterflyBliss8:  
><strong>BeBe Collins- 100

**KiwiRawr:  
><strong>Ollie Prevo- 120

**LawAndOrderSVUAlways:  
><strong>Katryna Aden- 105  
>Pearce Shaw- 100<br>Ryker Hawk- 100


	28. Pre Day Seven

**Okay, this next chapter is a super short prologue-type thing so you have a little background; something you'll need for day 7!**

"No, Jesse! It's poison! You'll die! Don't go! Noooo!" Alacia calls after Jesse, Axel, and Shimmer, the fastest of the Careers, who've decided to go back and get food and weapons so we don't die. But mostly she just calls after Jesse.

"I have to, Alacia! If I don't, then you'll die too!" This shuts her up. They all take deep breaths and run into the poisoned mountain section. They return with a few weapons, water, and food a few seconds later, gasping.

"Jesse!" Alacia squeals and runs over to him. He picks her up and they have a long, lingering kiss.

"Get a room!" shouts Skye, and Austre giggles.

Alicia begins to sharpen a knife and Jess prepares dinner. She explains to everyone that they're going to have to eat less until they can get more food, an idea nobody likes. But they eat their nuts and dried fruit without a word.

"Okay, sponsors. I could use a little help, now," whispers Shimmer, although she'd never let the others know she wants help. She has to uphold a reputation, after all.

After dinner, as the sun begins to set, Jesse and Axel go back for more food. They all decide not to hunt that night and simply sleep in shifts. Alacia is out within the first two minutes.

**A/N: After everyone is asleep, Skye and Austre are the ones watching the camp. And they're talking and giggling. **

**Also, starting on Day 7, you can transfer points from dead tributes to living tributes! If you wish to transfer points, please PM me and I'll tell you how the system works!**


	29. Day Seven: A Day Of Annex

**And, this chapter has a lot of POVs because I had a lot to fit into one day! Sorry! **

_Day Seven: A Day Of Annex_

**Katryna Aden's POV- D10**

The parachute wakes me. I rip it open and find a chest plate inside. "Yes!" I say a little too loudly, and quickly put the protection on. I feel much more confident now.

**Ryker Hawk's POV- D9**

Pearce and I are eating some fruit when it lands with a thud. It's perfectly between us. I have no idea who it's for, but I grab it and open it anyway. It's a poisonous dart gun. I smile mischeviously at Pearce and he grins elfishly back.

"C'mon, let's go kill some tributes!" I say and stuff the rest of the mango into my mouth. He eagerly follows and we slip out of the muddy field just before it starts to rain. Now we're in the desert, but don't see anyone. It takes a while, but eventually we're out of the desert and into the cool jungle. There, we hear a ruslte. Pearce puts his hand on my shoulder to stop me, and when I open my mouth, he puts a finger to his, signaling me to be quiet. I grip the gun, ready to fire. Then she appears.

She melts out of the shadows. Charity Jackson. I've barely registered her face when the gun is lifted and the trigger pulled. The world moves in slow motion. The see the dart, slowly moving through the air. Her face, at first wore a grimace, now in shock as the dart hits her chest and she falls to the ground. The world resumes to normal time.

I walk over to her, to make sure she's dead. Her cannon sounds just as I'm crouching down. But I continue down, and stay there, staring at her face. Her eyes have rolled to the back of her head and her mouth is slightly open. I close it and her eyelids.

"Ryker, let's go. She's dead, c'mon! The hovercraft needs to take her away. Move!" He shoves me. I don't budge.

Even though I killed her, I still feel remorse. She was just another tribute, like me. She was my first kill. And now the reality of what I've done is sinking in.

"Pearce, why didn't you stop me?" I ask, standing up.

"Finally! Come on, let's go. I don't know why. I guess because I want to win and we should be killing. I thought you were excited to kill."

"I was... but..."

"But what?"

"Nothing. Forget it. Let's go." I turn my face to stone and we trudge through the tangles of vines.

**Lani Tuckerson's POV- D5**

The stew's almost gone now, and there's no more bread. We sit in the grass with nothing to do. Amaryllis goes over her scythe. I begin to get impatient. I need to keep moving.

"Amaryllis, do you think we could move?"

"Why? I think it's fine here."

"Yeah, but... what if someone comes... and we're just out in the open? We should move to the jungle and get under cover."

She considers this. "Okay," she says and nods. I pick up the basket that holds the stew just as the silver parachute lands at my feet.

"Oh!" I say excitedly and open the package. It's a small loaf of bread. Not the gritty kind from Five or the one dotted with greens like Eleven. No, this is Capitol bread. I rip it evenly in half and we both agree to save the soup. I nibble on my bread, knowing I need to save it, and it's all I can do not to stuff it in my mouth like I did in the Capitol. Soon we reach the jungle and nearly run straight into Lavender Jones and Genevive Hawkins.

**Genevive Hawkins' POV- D3**

I look up defensively to the girls I ran into, then see it's only little Lani and the pregnant girl from Eleven... Amaryllis.

"Oh, hi." I say. Lani is small like me, so I don't feel like she's much different from me: timid, tiny, and starving. I guess. She holds bread in her hand. I've run out of dried fruit but there's plenty of fresh fruit in the jungle. I feel really bad for Amaryllis. I don't see either of them as threats. Actually, I really want them as allies. I take Lavender aside.

"Excuse us, ladies," I say professionally. "Lavender, what do you think? They seem harmless, but both must know how to survive."

"They're weaklings," she says coldly, but I look into her eyes, pleading.

"Oh, fine. But if we die it's your fault."

I smile brightly. "I doubt blaming me will be your biggest worry if you die," I say as we re-join them. They seem to have been talking as well.

Lavender clears her throat. "Um... Lani, Amaryllis, we were wondering if you would like to join alliances."

They look at each other with wide eyes. Then Lani says, "That's what we were wondering!" I relax a little. We shake hands and then we take them to our tree where we've slept. It has very thick branches that we can both fit on. Lani and Amaryllis settle on a branch slightly lower than ours. Then we split food.

I gasp in awe at the sight of meat and vegetables. I've been living off citris fruit for the past four days. They give us the remains of the stew and some bread. I show them what fruits I've come to know as poisonous and which ones are safe.

**Axel Kahmari's POV- D1**

We're preparing the meager supplies we have and the weapons for hunting. We're going to see if the air by the mountain's cleared up. We've captured Beau and are holding him captive so we can use him to test the air. He's gagged and bound with vines. He was squirmish at first, but realized there was no point, so he stopped. Now he just sits by my feet, staring at the mountain that could kill him. If it doesn't, we sure will.

We've gathered everything and are about to go back when a silver parachute floats down and lands into my hands. I rip it open. A skin-tight full body armor suit. With this, I'll be un-beatable. I put it on and turn to the others. "What do you think?" They nod approval, well, everyone but Shimmer. Her eyes glare at me with extreme jealousy. Oh, well. I'm indestructable now. What's she gonna do?

In my distraction, Beau had freed his legs and now runs. "Crap!" I yell.

I begin to run after him, but Jesse holds me back. "We'll get him later." he says. I nod and begin to sit down, but something catches my eye.

In the mountain section, something, a wolf, I think, crawls near the ground. It's going after our food! But, if it's going after our food, then the air must be fine. It seems to be breathing normally. But when it gets about ten yeards away from the Cornucopia, it begins to cough and gag and then faints. Dead. The ground opens up to swallow it and soon it's gone. The others saw it, too. Now we know the air isn't safe. Less toxic, but not safe.

"C'mon. Let's hunt!" I say. The others follow me. We leave Skye and Austre behind. They sit next to each other and guard our stuff.

**Skye Wilder's POV- D4**

I don't want to be left behind. Neither does Austre. We walk around as soon as the others are out of sight.

"Is it just me, or has Jesse been a real jerk lately?"

"Lately? He's always been a jerk," I reply.

"Yeah, I guess. Do you think we could trick him or something?"

"Yeah, that would be sick! Get him all excited or upset! Ha! But how?"

"Who would you say is our biggest competitor? Or, who do you think Jesse wants to get the most?"

"That pregnant chick. He wants her gone. Or Blane Audy. He hates him. I think Magnum Harron would be our biggest worry right now, though."

"Perfect," she smiles evily. I'm a little scared of what she has in mind, but I'm also excited to find out.

She begins to run in the direction the others went. I follow her, obviously. When we reach them, Austre calls out, "Hey, Jesse! You'd better come back! Something happened back at camp-" she can say no more. He bolts back. I almost laugh at how easy it was to get him going. He's too paranoid.

"What are you laughing at?" he snaps.

My eyes get wide. I admit, I am afraid of Jesse. "Nothing!" I say quickly.

We get there, and something really has happened. I hold my breath in fear. I laughed. Austre had smiled. And Jesse already thought we had done something. Now I'm sure I'll die.

Our food, our water, and all the weapons they didn't take- everything we had - is gone. Poof! Disappeared. Jesse turns to me. I think I can see steam coming out of his ears. I press my lips together to suppress a laugh. Austre thinks his fury is funny, too, because she smirks. He steps toward us.

"What did you do?" he asks between clenched teeth.

"Nothing!" Austre says. "It wasn't us! it was a joke! We... we were kidding! But then we came back and... and..."

He takes another step. I shrink back as he lifts his hand. The back of it comes down across my cheek. He does the same to Austre. I stand my ground and look him in the eye. You can't just slap Skye Wilder and get off easy.

"This is a warning. I only let you live because you know where our stuff is. You have twenty-four hours to give it back. Otherwise..." he looks at the sword on his belt. I swallow, unchanged. Austre nods quickly.

Then a parachute floats down. It's a picnic basket. Shimmer opens it and finds eight apples, eight oranges, sixteen pieces of roast beef, and a huge platter of mashed potatoes. They each take an apple, but Jesse takes two and hands the one remaining one to Alacia. She accepts it with a giggle and a snotty look in our direction. They eat and sleep. We're left up again, but they made no sleep-rotation plan, so I assume we'll be guarding all night.

**Magnum Harron's POV- D8**

My sword is gone. I still have a meager pile of food, but a hovercraft appeared and took my most valuble posession away so quickly I couldn't react. I saw many other hovercrafts in the distance, reaching down even though there was no cannon, and I knew that they were sent by the Gamemakers. A cruel trick. I heard the cries of another tribute a little further off and assumed she lost her food from the cries.

My skin is itching and peeling from the acid burns. It peels, then itches, or itches so I scratch it and it peels away. I can't put into words how grateful I am when the burn medicine's arrival wakes me up in the middle of the night. It hit my nose and now I'm bleeding, but my skin has relief, and I use a leaf to sop it up after I've applied it.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright... so, I suppose I should explain some things. Ryker and Pearce... they are really brothers in real life. LawAndOrderSVUAlways goes to the same school as me and our science teacher's kids' names are Ryker and Pearce. That's why I keep referring to them as brothers with a connection. So now I hope you feel sympathy, unlike LT (or LawAndOrderSVUAlways) here, who I'm holding a grudge against for submitting them. I swear, she's heartless!<strong>

**Anywho, there was one death today, a big step-down from yesterday, and next up is Sisco's thoughts volume III! **

**Also, soon some of you will lose all your tributes in the Games. But, I ask you don't stop reading, and here's why: Later in the Games, we will have some special guest stars make an appearance in the arena! But you have to read to find out who they are!**

* * *

><p><strong>Points:<strong>

**I'mALittleCinna:  
><strong>Lavender Jones- 150  
>Skye Wilder- 150<br>Beau Atkinson- 150

**neb88:  
><strong>Doon Wainright- 130

**zorack1995:  
><strong>Axel Kahmari- 20  
>Leartus Thatecus- 105<br>Magnum Harron- 35

**CharmyXcream14:  
><strong>Shimmer Star- 55

**Turq8:  
><strong>Nan Weatherall- 115

**Headmund:  
><strong>Blane Audy- 135

**Skywriter5:  
><strong>Alicia Evans- 100

**kitresskat:  
><strong>Kaeit Grey- 115

**Pynnelopi:  
><strong>Lara Lynn Case- 110

**Nightfall12:  
><strong>Austre Mason- 115  
>Jess Malice- 115<p>

**Rachina:  
><strong>Amaryllis Field- 30  
>Alacia Odair- 95<p>

**TwiggySpazz:  
><strong>Jesse Tame- 110

**Anonamous1:  
><strong>Tara Lyn Ruben- 120

**Becky Barnes:  
><strong>Avery Davis- 110

**Queen of Conspiracies:  
><strong>Zenia Weissman- 110

**primrose98:  
><strong>Genevive Hawkins- 120  
>Lani Tuckerson- 120<p>

**ButterflyBliss8:  
><strong>BeBe Collins- 110

**KiwiRawr:  
><strong>Ollie Prevo- 135

**LawAndOrderSVUAlways:  
><strong>Katryna Aden- 15  
>Pearce Shaw- 115<br>Ryker Hawk- 35


	30. Day Eight: Plots for Victory

**Alright, so, some of you I have not gotten any reviews from since the Games began! If you review more, you character is more likely to get a POV!**

_Day Eight: Plots For Victory_

**Austre Mason's POV- D2**

I'm starving! Jesse hasn't let us eat since our stuff went missing! This morning he and Alacia ate our oranges. He won't let us go to the jungle to get fruit, either. I think I'm just going to ditch them soon. I am NOT starving to death. I'm a Career. That's not how we die.

"Come on, guys, let's go hunt," Jesse says, then turns to Skye and me. "You two. Stay here. When we come back, our stuff better be here, and you better be gone."

"But we didn't take it!" Skye snaps at him.

"You think I'm stupid? You were the only ones here. Of course you took it. And I'm not in the mood to deal with you anymore. If it's not here when we return, then you better run for your pathetic lives."

"That's not fair! We still have about twelve hours left!" I say, angry.

"Don't care! I'm done!" he yells and storms off. The others follow silently.

As soon as they're gone, I turn to Skye. "I don't care what he says he'll do to us. I need food, and so do you. Come on, we're going to the jungle." I grab her wrist and pull her up. She stumbles behind me as I sprint toward the greenery.

When we get there, I'm immediately overwhelmed by all the fruit I see around me. Skye grabs one and stuffs it into her mouth. She opens her mouth to speak, and I see her tongue is the same deep purple color as the fruit. Before she can talk, though, she falls to the ground.

She's twitching uncontrollably and her eyes keep rolling around in their sockets. Her lips quiver and it takes her last breath to utter the word "poison". Of course. I choose another fuit and cautiously bite into it as her cannon goes off.

I stuff my arms with fruit and turn to find Amaryllis, Lani, Genevive, and Lavender standing behind me. Armed.

Lavender sneers and Amaryllis swings a scythe. I brought no weapon and have a mouth full of food. They're not intimidated. Plus, I'm alone.

I drop the fruit and dart my eyes around for the allies who aren't here. And even if they were, they wouldn't help me.

Genevive steps forward. If she didn't have a knife out in front of her I might've stepped up, too. She's way shorter than me, after all. Then Lavender and Lani jump behind me. Amaryllis joins them and they hold my hands behind my back. I thrash and scream and get Lavender in front of me. I yank my hands free long enough to snap her neck. BOOM!

Genevive helps them get my hands behind me again and push me to the ground. I'm helpless as all three of them hold me down. Lani stands over my struggling body. Jesse's right. I am pathetic.

She aims her spear at my heart, and my last thought is that no one will miss me. Then I'm dead.

**Beau Atkinson's POV- D3**

BOOM! Another death. That's three today. I wonder who they were. Was there a battle? Probably. The three cannons were all fairly close to each other.

I'm wandering through a field now. It's just grass except for this one scorched section that looks like it caught fire. I move on just as the parachute floats down. I rip it open to find a whole roasted chicken. It's still warm. The smell makes my mouth water. I eat one drumstick, wipe my hands on my pants, and move on, satisfied by this extreme piece of luck.

**Nan Weatherall's POV- D5**

The acid has burned my skin, but I've built a hut-like thing out of rocks, which helps, and I've found the mud made from the acid rain actually helps the burns, once you get through the initial pain from contact. I also realized that, while the acid only burns humans, it kills animals. I see rodents and other nameless creatures, catch them, hold them out every two hours (which is when the rain seems to come. Except that one day when it rained all day), kill them (and cook them, The acid is a two-in-one kind of deal!), and eat them.

This section of the arena doesn't seem too bad. I walk into the jungle every night and drink my fill of water. It doesn't help me stay hydrated during the day, but at least I won't die.

**Doon Wainright's POV- D8**

The package arrives almost as soon as I'm done thinking _I could really use a sponsor gift right now._ I chuckle and open the parachute. There's a knife, a small loaf of Capitol bread, and a bottle of... sleep syrup? I know it's meant to help me. I know. My mentor and I always had some sort of connection. I know this is supposed to help me. Maybe I could drug the Careers and stab them in their sleep? Or some other players. But how?

I head to the jungle section to get some fruit and water. I break off a chunk of an especially sweet fruit and put it on a piece of bread. It tastes excellent. Then it hits me. If I only had a syringe or something to inject the fruit with, then I could spike the fruit with syrup and no one would ever know. I decide to drizzle half the bottle over the already sticky clumps of the stuff and make camp nearby. If someone eats it, all I have to do is wait for them to falls asleep and then eventually the crown will be mine!

**Lani Tuckerson's POV- D5**

Now that I've made my first kill, I feel like I can really win this thing. I feel stronger and better than ever before, and I'm ready to go into these Games head-on. I don't think about the fact that in order for me to win, Genevive and Amaryllis have to die...

**Long A/N but please still read: Okay, so this chappie was shorter, but that's okay! I hope no one's angry with me! Also, starting after Day 9 is posted the sponsor prices will be raised another 10 points! Okay! I might be making mistakes on the tracking list, and for that I am sorry! And finally primrose98 and I will be co-writing the 176th annual Hunger Games as a sequel to this one! So be sure to submit (maybe you want to submit a loved one of a tribute in these Games...) a tribute when these Games are over! Sisco Perry will return! And the victor of these Games will be a mentor for the same gender tribute in their district (the victor has not yet been decided). Also... the next Games will only have 24 tributes so yay easier!**

**And more...**

****Before I post day 9, I'm going to do Sisco's Thoughts: Volume III, so, if you have any questions, ask them in your reviews of this chapter, please! Only the best 3 questions will be answered! Also, I'm coming up on 300 reviews, and the 300th reviewer gets to be a guest Gamemaker with me (unless they don't want to), and I will PM that person details! Okay, so... questions, anybody?****

* * *

><p><strong>Points:<strong>

**I'mALittleCinna: **

Beau Atkinson- 425

**neb88: **

Doon Wainright- 75

**zorack1995: **

Axel Kahmari- 30

Leartus Thatecus- 115

Magnum Harron- 45

**CharmyXcream14: **

Shimmer Star- 70

**Turq8: **

Nan Weatherall- 130

**Headmund: **

Blane Audy- 145

**Skywriter5: **

Alicia Evans- 110

**kitresskat: **

Kaeit Grey- 115

**Pynnelopi: **

Lara Lynn Case- 120

**Nightfall12: **

Jess Malice- 130

**Rachina: **

Amaryllis Field- 45

Alacia Odair- 110

**TwiggySpazz: **

Jesse Tame- 120

**Anonamous1: **

Tara Lyn Ruben- 130

**Becky Barnes: **

Avery Davis- 120

**Queen of Conspiracies: **

Zenia Weissman- 120

**primrose98: **

Genevive Hawkins- 135

Lani Tuckerson- 135

**ButterflyBliss8: **

BeBe Collins- 120

**KiwiRawr: **

Ollie Prevo- 145

**LawAndOrderSVUAlways: **

Katryna Aden- 25

Pearce Shaw- 125

Ryker Hawk- 45


	31. Sisco's Thoughts: Volume III

**Okay, neb88, because you mis-spelled favo_rite, your question was automatically dis-qualified.**

**A/N: The answers Sisco gives are completely his own. I had no influence on his responses. (In other words, his favorites/least favorites are random, not mine)**

"Well, Sisco, there have been many deaths in the past-"

"Ten."

"I'm sorry?"

"There have been ten deaths, Bob. Try to keep up."

"Oh... my apolagies. So, ten deaths. What are your thoughts?"

"Belva Hunt had it coming to her. But I definitely didn't think she'd be poisoned. I thought she'd be slowly ripped apart by a mutt or cut up by a Career. Derek... he was just too slow. Zea Dillum got eaten by a giant sunflower! Ha! Classic! Daryll Lamat... ripped up by mutts... too bad he died quickly. I thought we were gonna get a real show for a minute, and then the hyena just tore right into his throat! I was like, 'Come on, hyena! You're supposed to be viscious **(sp?)**!' Anywho, I'm glad Zark got a last 'Hoorah' and killed Leo before he died himself. It's good to get revenge. Charity was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. And so was Austre. Skye killed herself, accidentally, and Lavender was just unfortunate. All in all, these past days have been action-packed and exciting!"

"Okay, breath. So, now it's time for... drum-role, please... a few fan questions! Our first question was submitted by... CharmyXcream14!"

_Sisco,_

_If you could have any tribute die next who would it be and why?_

_~CharmyXcream14_

"Well, CharmyXcream14, I would have Lara Lyn Case killed. I don't approve of lunatic victors."

"Alright, next question!"

_Sisco,_

_If you could have one tribute win who would it be and why?_

_~zorrack1995_

"Ah... I'd have to say my favorite is Jesse Tame. I like his no nonsense, take-charge attitude. He's my kind of Career!"

"And now... our final question of the day!"

_Sisco,_

_If you could send any tribute a gift, who would it be, what would you send and why?_

_~primrose98_

"Primrose98, I would send Jesse full-body armor and a spear and a poison-dart gun. He would definitely win with that gift! He's the one I'm rooting for, therefor will be the one I'd sponsor!"

"Thank you, Sisco Perry! Tune in in a couple of days and don't forget to ask more questions!"


	32. Day Nine: Death Day

**Okay... so I've been at camp all week and that's why it's taken me so long to update but now it's here! A lot of deaths again in this long chapter, and I had a lot of short POVs again, but I hope that's okay with everyone! Also, as a reminder, primrose98 and I will be co-writing the 176th annual Hunger Games together! So please submit a tribute when these Games are over! **

_Day Nine: Death Day_

**Alicia Evans' POV- D1**

The memory still plays before my eyes. I can't rid the picture from my thoughts. I can't stop hearing her scream.

It happened last night. The air had cleared up near the mountain and we were setting up camp again near the Cornucopia. The sky lit up and showed that Austre and Skye were dead. Jesse and Alacia were celebrating with some roast beef.

_"May I have this dance?" Jesse asks, offerring Alacia his hand._

_"There's no music..." she replied with a giggle._

_"So? We can pretend! C'mon!" She sighs and takes his hand. He leads her out in a dirt patch a few yards away from the rest of the Careers. Illuminated by the firelight, the two of them slowdance, completely lost in the imaginary music._

_She begins to run. Away from him. Away from the light. Into the distance until I can't see her anymore. _

_"Alacia?" Jesse calls into the darkness. "Alacia, come back!"_

_I hear her distant laugh and barely make out the words, "Come get me!" He starts to run after her, and soon he's gone too. I can hear their laughs. Their fluffy little romance makes me sick. Soon they come back into view. And I see it all._

_The ground opens up beneath her feet. She falls and lets out a shriek I'm sure every tribute in the arena heard. _

_"No no no no no no no!" he yells and rushes up to the hole, where she struggles to hang on. I secretly root for her to fall into the abyss below. No one likes annoying, obnoxious Alacia. He grabs her wrists and calls to us, "Guys! Guys, help me!" No one moves._

_"Jesse!" She screams. The name echos in my head._

_"Alacia! Hold on! I've got you! Help me, guys!"_

_"Jesse! It's no use. Let go." She says quietly._

_"No! I won't let you die! I- I love you."_

_I hear her sniff. _Oh, please _I think, disgusted. "I love you too." she says._

_"No! NO! Alacia! NOOOOOO!" I hear, and know it's over. She's gone. A cannon confirms my suspicions. _

Now Jesse sits alone. We try to get him to eat, but he sits, un-phased. I suggest we just leave him and go hunt. The others agree, and with Axel leading the way, we all march into the jungle section. It doesn't take long to find that fifteen-year old boy. Ryker, I think his name is, gathering this sweet, sticky fruit.

Shimmer picked one on our walk here. She's eating it now, and he's already eaten half of one, that I can see. He looks drowsy. We hide in the bushes, un-seen, while he sits down and begins to nod off.

I'm about to jump out and stab him when a movement catches my eye. I stay back and watch as a boy walks over to him and stab him with a fork. Dangling from his belt, I see a bottle of sleep syrup. I've just registered the connection between the stickiness of the fruit and the syrup when something heavy lands on my shoulder. I look back and see it's Shimmer's head. I slap her awake and chuck the fruit behind us. "Sleep syrup," I whisper and she nods tiredly.

BOOM! Ryker's cannon sounds. I see a silver parachute float down in front of the boy, and when he opens it, he finds an empty syringe inside. A huge smile on his face, the boy runs off in the direction to the mountain section. We walk on.

**Katryna Aden's POV- D10**

There was a cannon. I ignore it and keep walking. I'm in the desert. The sun is heating my metal chest plate and now it's too hot to touch. I have no water, no food, nothing. I think I may die of dehydration. My head pounds. There's no water left in me for sweat. My breathing gets heavier and heavier. I wish it would just end. And I get my wish.

In the distance I see them. Two giant cows. If I was watching the Games at home, I know I'd be laughing. But I'm in the Games. And these are mutts. Mutts as big as the houses in the Victors' Village. They walk over to me and one of them bends their head down. On a tag on a collar I see the number 10. That's the last thing I see before a mouth clamps over me and the world goes black.

**Nan Weatherall's POV- D5**

A cannon goes off, but I'm too weak to care. I don't think that new animal I ate yesterday was safe, although it tasted like beef. My head burns and my body aches. I know I have a fever. I feel so bad, I don't even wince when the acid rain drips down through a crack in my shelter and burns a hole in my shirt.

**Tara Lyn Ruben's POV- D6**

The numbing cold has turned my skin blue. I shiver violently. I'm so rigid I literally can not move. Then I suddenly get warm and feel happy, safe. And then the world swirls into shades of blue and green, then red, and, finally, black.

**Zenia Weissman's POV- D7**

The cannon startles me. I was asleep, dreaming of home. And now I stare into the faces of the Careers... all but Jesse. I scream. Axel smiles down at me and Shimmer steps up, holding a knife. It's brought to my throat and soon I'm gone.

**Leartes Thatecus's POV- D12**

Zark's gone. I don't know how he died. I only know he's gone. I wander through te jungle for a while. There was a scream and then a cannon not too far away from me. And I'm not surprised when I see the Careers crash through the trees and corner me. I stay quiet and let Jess beat me. It hurts. A lot. But, what do I have to go home to, anyway? Nothing, that's what. I'm an orphan. I have no one. So, who cares? She beats me to a bloody pulp, then takes the hilt of her sword and delivers the fatal blow.

**Kaeit Grey's POV- D10**

BOOM! That's five today. Plus that one last night. I settle in for the night as the night sky lights up and I see the faces. First comes Alacia, then Tara Lyn, Zenia, Ryker, Katryna, and finally, Leartes. Six gone. I count the remaining tributes on my fingers. For the Careers, there's Alicia, Jesse, Jess, Axel, and Shimmer, the last five, all from One. Then there's Genevive and Beau from Three, Lara Lynn, Nan, Lani, and Ollie from Five, Avery, Doon, and Magnum from Eight, Pearce from Nine, Blane and I from Ten, and Amaryllis and BeBe from Eleven. That's Nineteen. Nineteen left out of Seventy-Two. Wow. We're almost done.

* * *

><p><strong>Points:<strong>

**I'mALittleCinna:  
><strong>Beau Atkinson- 440

**neb88:  
><strong>Doon Wainright- 40

**zorack1995:  
><strong>Axel Kahmari- 45  
>Magnum Harron- 60<p>

**CharmyXcream14:  
><strong>Shimmer Star- 80

**Turq8:  
><strong>Nan Weatherall- 145

**Headmund:  
><strong>Blane Audy- 160

**Skywriter5:  
><strong>Alicia Evans- 125

**kitresskat:  
><strong>Kaeit Grey- 130

**Pynnelopi:  
><strong>Lara Lynn Case- 130

**Nightfall12:  
><strong>Jess Malice- 140

**Rachina:  
><strong>Amaryllis Field- 60

**TwiggySpazz:  
><strong>Jesse Tame- 130

**Becky Barnes:  
><strong>Avery Davis- 130

**primrose98:  
><strong>Genevive Hawkins- 150  
>Lani Tuckerson- 150<p>

**ButterflyBliss8:  
><strong>BeBe Collins- 130

**KiwiRawr:  
><strong>Ollie Prevo- 160

**LawAndOrderSVUAlways:  
><strong>Pearce Shaw- 135


	33. Day Ten: Sacrifices

**Now a poll is up on my profile so you can vote for your favorite tribute! Please vote!**

_Day Ten: Sacrifices_

**Lara Lynn Case's POV- D5**

It's the final 19. I'm alive, and it's the final 19. I think I might go crazy. Although, according to some, I already am.

I'm living off of these funny little bugs that live under leaves and am drinking the water from a stream I deemed safe. Yesterday I caught a bug that _changed colors_! It went from blue to green to yellow to red to white. And then I ate it. One of them grew really, really big and chased me. I screamed really, really loud. I still wonder if anyone heard me. I doubt it. If they had, they would have come. Unless they're afraid of me. After all, I _can _be pretty viscious when in defense. Like when I got stalked by Mr. Viol.

**Doon Wainright's POV- D8**

I saw the Careers. I knew they were away from camp. So when I got my syringe, I took advantage of my opportunity and ran. When I got to their camp, I saw a depressed Jesse Tame guarding. I snuck around him and injected as much food as I could with what was left of the syrup. Then I ran as far away as possible, hid, and waited. They came back, ate, and fell asleep. All but Axel. He remained alert all night. So, in the morning, when he finally sleeps, and the others leave him, saying he can fend for himself with the armor, I swoop in. Grabbing a sword from a pile of weapons, I stand over him eagerly. But I can see killing him will be more difficult than I had anticipated. I can't see a chink in the armor.

I decide to move up to his head. No protection. Without thinking I swing the sword and stick it in his skull. The cannon sounds. "Good night," I whisper, then run off into the Desert Section.

**Lani Tuckerson's POV- D5**

My mind wanders back to the day of the reaping as I suck on the rind of a cantelope slice. The goodbyes play themselves in my mind.

_"Lani, listen to me, you can't die! You have to come home! Lani! Please!" My mother grips my shoulders, tears streaming down her face. _

_"I'll try, mommy." I reply, choking back my tears. She leaves, along with my father and three older brothhers. Only my older sister, Briella, remains. _

_"You can do this, Lani. I know you can. I believe in you. Kick some butt, kid." She kisses my forehead. I giggle._

_"No promises," I croak and clear my throat. She looks at me. Her eyes have an intense look that I've never seen before. It makes me feel as if I must do anything to get back to her. I have to return to Briella. "How?" I ask, suddenly willing to do anything._

_"The Games are all about sacrifices, Lani. Risks and sacrifices. You take risks and make allies, and sacrifice your trust when you get far enough into the Games. In order to win you must leave them. You must sacrifice. Even if it means taking the risk of making enemies out of your former allies. See? No matter what you do, you always have to make sacrifices and take risks." I nod, trying to comprehend. _

Now we're down to the final 19. Well, 18, now, since there was a cannon this morning. Now is when Briella would want me to break off the alliance. Now is when she would want me to risk it and sacrifice the trust I have built with Amaryllis and Genevive. Amaryllis had morning sickness and threw up earlier, and now she rests in a tree. Genevive is about ten yards away gathering fruit, but still out of sight. Now would be my chance to leave. But I can't bring myself to do it.

I stare at Amaryllis's face. Then her stomach. I want to go home. To live. To win. But she has two little girls in there that deserve to grow up. I decide the odds of it coming down to just the two of us are pretty slim, so I walk away. It's the best thing to do.

I walk through the jungle, feeling Briella's smile warming me all the way out here. Soon I hear the heavy tread of the Career pack and hide in a tree. Leaning over a branch, I catch snippets of their conversation.

"- disgusts me. Such a loser. The sooner she's out of the way, the better. Come on. I know she's somewhere around here."

"What's worse is she's using the pregnancy as an excuse. A sob story to get her sponsors. It's no one's fault but her own that she got knocked up before she was 19." There's no doubt in my mind: they're planning to kill Amaryllis. I don't think before I jump down from the tree in front of them.

"What the -" Jesse begins but I cut him off.

"Don't. You- you can't- you can't kill her." I stammer.

He scoffs. "Why not, twirp?"

"Because... beacause..." I don't know what to say. How can I save her? The words come out of my mouth before I can stop them. "Because she's already dead. Died this morning. That was the cannon." They believe me. I'm relieved. Soon they'll figure out my lie, but hopefully it will buy her some time.

"Okay. But we need a kill today... and, since you're here..." I barely have time to turn and run before he grabs me from behind and holds me in a headlock. I scream, kick, and scratch, but nothing frees me. I know it's over. I know I've let Briella down. As he brings the knife to my throat, a tear rolls down my eye. I stare straight ahead and whisper, "I'm sorry Briella."

**Beau Atkinson's POV- D3**

BOOM! The cannon sounds. I wonder who it was. Well, one less person for me to worry about. I can't help but think if it was Genevive, the only other tribute from Three. The thought makes it hard to breath and I focus on the silver parachute that floats down in front of me. A poison dart gun. Yes! I actually might have a chance now in the final 17.

**Genevive Hawkins' POV- D3**

Lani is gone. And I heard a cannon. I was certain it was her when I heard it, came rushing back, and found her gone, and now my suspicions are confirmed. Axel is gone, too. Her face lights up the sky, her smile beaming in her last goodbye, and I can't help but cry. "Goodbye, Lani." I whisper. Then the gift appears. A gallon of water. I give Amaryllis a few sips and take a couple myself, then take to first watch of the night.

**I know this one was shorter and I'm sorry! I plan to have 6 more days of the Games and then the Victory tour! Again please vote and submit tributes for next year when Sisco and this year's victor (who has yet to be detirmined) will appear again! And, as a reminder, later in the Games, we will have some special guest stars make an appearance in the arena! But you have to read to find out who they are!**

* * *

><p><strong>Points:<strong>

**I'mALittleCinna:  
><strong>Beau Atkinson- 455

**neb88:  
><strong>Doon Wainright- 55

**zorack1995:  
><strong>Magnum Harron- 70

**CharmyXcream14:  
><strong>Shimmer Star- 95

**Turq8:  
><strong>Nan Weatherall- 155

**Headmund:  
><strong>Blane Audy- 175

**Skywriter5:  
><strong>Alicia Evans- 140

**kitresskat:  
><strong>Kaeit Grey- 145

**Pynnelopi:  
><strong>Lara Lynn Case- 140

**Nightfall12:  
><strong>Jess Malice- 155

**Rachina:  
><strong>Amaryllis Field- 70

**TwiggySpazz:  
><strong>Jesse Tame- 140

**Becky Barnes:  
><strong>Avery Davis- 140

**primrose98:  
><strong>Genevive Hawkins- 165

**ButterflyBliss8:  
><strong>BeBe Collins- 140

**KiwiRawr:  
><strong>Ollie Prevo- 170

**LawAndOrderSVUAlways:  
><strong>Pearce Shaw- 145


	34. Day Eleven: The Final twelve

**And, I believe some people need reminding, so again: A poll is up on my profile so you can vote for your favorite tribute! PLEASE VOTE! **

**Also, this chapter will be written from the audience's POV :)**

**And I need feedback: Do you think I should write the interviews for the Final Eight?**

_Day Eleven: The Final Twelve_

**Jack Collins' POV- D11**

I can't believe BeBe has made it this far. I mean, I know she's my little sister and all, but, come on, she never really was the fighting type. So when I see the camera trained on her dirty, starving little face, I still can't comprehend that _that's _my little sis. In the arena. Alive. In the final 17. It just doesn't make sense.

She moves through the jungle, silently. Then decides to pick a funny-looking fruit from a clump of them. Wait... I've seen that fruit before...

I gasp as the realization hits me. The sticky, golden fruit. Her sudden drowsyness. She's eating the fruit that kid spiked with sleep syrup! He could be hiding in the bushes, waiting to attack! No, BeBe! Don't!

My two brothers and dad know it, too. They all look uneasy. I clench my stomach as she lays down to sleep. Someone steps forward. But it's not the kid with the sleep syrup. It's the lunatic girl with the purple-ish hair! And she's got a knife!

I squeeze my eyes shut and cover my ears, but I can't block out her screams. Her pleas. Then I hear the muffled sound of a cannon and open my eyes, uncover my ears. The hovercraft collects her body. We'll be receiving it in a box in about a week. I wonder if the Games will be over by then.

**Susan Davis' POV- D8**

I'm so proud of Avery for making it this far. She wanders through the desert, dehyfrated, but alive. We all stand huddled in a freezing bunch in the town square, where her reaping took place. We can't afford a television, so we watch the Games on the large screen that's open to the district.

Then the worst thing that could happen takes place. The horrible boy who spiked that fruit and killed that Career has a sword and is creeping up on weary Avery! No! Nooooo!

Even though I know the scene will be horrifying, I can't look away. No one does. We all watch as he comes up behind her and stabs her back. The point of the sword comes through her stomach. She screams out in pain, but as soon as he takes the sword out, she falls, silent. And then the cannon sounds. At least there wasn't much suffering, and she went quickly.

**Clara Tame's POV- D1**

Jesse's doing a wonderful job. His fellow Careers fear him, as well as everyone else in the arena. That's what he told me he wanted. After going through such a wicked past, he's come back as a strong, powerful young man. And that tends to make aunts proud. I'm sure his mother is watching, wherever she is. I don't know what she's feeling.

He's sitting with the Careers now, eating lunch. I see the girl who killed that other girl, the crazy one, dart behind the Cornucopia. I catch the glint of the blade against the sunlight.

They're caught off-guard when she jumps out in a kicking, screaming frenzy. She pulls hair, bites, scratches, everythign to harm them in her single-person attack on the Careers. She really is crazy.

Her knife does the most damage. It cuts everyone and slits Shimmer's throat. Her cannon sounds. The girl jumps on Jesse with a blood-curdling shriek. They roll away from the two, very confused remaining Careers. He has no weapon, but manages to take her knife and stab her stomach. She takes it back and stabs him multiple times in the chest. His cannon sounds after the third stab, but she keeps going like the derranged maniac she is. Then her injury catches up with her, and she falls with a cannon.

Alicia and Jess, the only Careers left, bandage their injuries and finish eating, simply shrugging off the deaths of their two allies and district partners.

**Anonamous Viewer's POV**

The screen cuts to Genevive and Amaryllis. They're still recovering from Lani's death. They don't know how fortunate they are to still be alive. They don't know what Lani did. She was my favorite, too. Oh well. She's gone now.

They eat a little. It's pretty boring, but I guess this is the most exciting thing going on right now.

When the sun begins to set, we finally get to see something interesting. Jess and Alicia are talking as they start a fire and eat dinner.

"Do you think we should do it?" Jess asks.

"Do what?"

"Kill Amaryllis. We know that little girl lied to us. We know she's out there, somewhere. And we know that's what Jesse wanted. Do you think we should do it, in Jesse's honor?"

Alicia shrugs. "Maybe. We'll have to kill her sooner or later. Might as well do it now while there's... there's... how many people are left now?"

Jess counts in her head. "We started today with seventeen, then those three died around noon. So... fourteen."

"But there was two cannons before that, remember?" Alicia asks as the sky lights up.

"Oh, yeah," Jess says and nods. Today there were five deaths. They both realize what that means, as do I. We are in the final twelve!

"So, it's settled. Tomorrow we set out for Amaryllis." Jess nods in agreement.

**A/N: **Okay, next up is Sisco's Thoughts! So submit your questions now! Also, the next review is the 300th! Yay! Now, ask away!****

* * *

><p><strong>Points:<strong>

**I'mALittleCinna: **

Beau Atkinson- 465

**neb88: **

Doon Wainright- 70

**zorack1995: **

Magnum Harron- 85

**Turq8: **

Nan Weatherall- 155

**Headmund: **

Blane Audy- 190

**Skywriter5: **

Alicia Evans- 155

**kitresskat: **

Kaeit Grey- 155

**Nightfall12: **

Jess Malice- 170

**Rachina: **

Amaryllis Field- 85

**primrose98: **

Genevive Hawkins- 180

**KiwiRawr: **

Ollie Prevo- 180

**LawAndOrderSVUAlways: **

Pearce Shaw- 155


	35. Sisco's Thoughts: Volume IV

**A/N: Again, the answers Sisco gives are completely his own. I had no influence on his responses. (In other words, his favorites/least favorites are random, not mine)**

"Hello! We're here with the famous interviewer Sisco Perry! Sisco, what are your thoughts on the past three days?"

No answer. Sisco stares at the floor with a far-away look in his eyes. When he finally speaks, it's barely louder than a whisper.

"He... was so... close."

"I'm sorry?"

"He... was too... young."

"Uh, Sisco, I don't know what you're talking abo-"

"Jesse! Jesse was supposed to win! He was supposed to kill her! He should have killed her! And now he's dead, Bob! He's DEAD!"

"Oh, I didn't know how you felt about his death. I... I didn't know you were so... _passionate_ about him, Sisco."

"I thought of him like a son. And now he's dead."

"I'm sure his parents feel the same wa-"

"NO! No, they don't feel the same way! No one can relate to my pain! No one's had to watch someone they love die in the Games like that! It's horrible! HORRIBLE!"

Sisco's voice rises to a shout. Bob rolls his eyes. Even though he grew up in the Capitol, Bob understands the cruelty of the Games. He hates the Capitol. He hates their government for their evil ways, and he hates the citizens for their ignorance. The entire city makes him sick. Including Sisco, no matter how close they were as children.

"Sisco, the loved ones of the tributes every year felt the same way you do. You're not the only one. It's okay." Bob rubs Sisco's back until he calms down.

"Okay. Even though I don't believe you, here are my thoughts on the past three days:

Alacia. Her death was a playful accident, and it broke my heart. Jesse wasn't doing well after her death. He was head-over-heels in love with her. I believe the feeling was mutual. At least Jesse didn't have to go very long without her...

Ryker. He shouldn't have eaten the fruit, but he did well, for the most part. Not much else to say.

Katryna. Ha! Eaten by a giant cow! Ohhh... that was hilarious!

Tara Lyn. Booooring! Freezing to death? C'mon, Gamemakers. The least you could've done was rescue her half-way through and then set her on fire or something!

Zenia. Killed by the Careers. Why am I not surprised?

Leartes. His death was very entertaining! I mean, that's what the Games are supposed to look like, right? Bloody and painful! I could sit back and smile on that one.

Axel. Killed by a District _Eight _tribute? Not a very good death. Not at all." Sisco shakes his head in dissaprovement.

"Lani. A noble death. She sacrificed herself for Amaryllis. Yuck! That was the most repulsive and mushiest thing I've ever seen! Where's the betrayal? The bloodshed? The pleading look in their eyes as the life seeps out of them, and you look at them with a smug look on your face? And they're crying because they trusted you and know you set up their demise! That's what we want in the Games, not a touching sacrifice!

BeBe. Same naiive death as Ryker. Did pretty well, up until then. But she didn't kill anyone. Where's the fun in that?

Avery. Another victim of Doon! What makes this death so special is that she was killed by her own District partner. How lovely.

Shimmer. Quick death. Slit throat. Not too much to say.

Lara Lynn. I'm glad she got what was coming to her. I couldn't bare it if she'd won with Jesse's blood on her hands.

Jesse. Poor Jesse. I've got nothing to say about his death other than WHY DID YOU LET THAT CRAZY CHICK KILL YOU?"

"Thank you for your thoughts. Wow, there was 13 deaths in three days. 13! That's A LOT. Well, now it's time for FAN QUESTIONS!"

_Dear Sisco,_

_Who's death was most exciting too watch so far in the games and what was your favorite mutt/form of torture?_

_~neb88_

"Well neb88, I'd have to say the most exciting death so far would be Leartes, and my favorite mutt would have to be the cows, and my favorite for of tourture goes all the way back to the second day when those holograms arrived with the tributes' families being tortured. That was AWESOME!"

_Dear Sisco,_

_So, Sisco, it's only day eleven, and we're down to the final twelve. And we only have two Careers left. Do you think it will be a Career victory this year or will another tribute take the crown?_

_~Rachina_

"Rachina, I honestly don't know who will win. There are many elligable tributes, and they're not all Careers. I guess we'll have to wait and see."

_Dear Sisco,_

_What do you think of the final 12 and who do you think has what it takes to win?_

_~Nightfall12_

"Oh, this is a good question. I'll go down the list, just as I did with the deaths.

Beau. I like him, although I don't think he has what it takes to win. Not when he's going up against 17 and 18 year olds.

Doon. He definitely could win. He's not afraid to kill and seems to be very clever. I wouldn't be surprised if he took the crown.

Magnum. He is quick and sneaky. I believe he could win, if he would be more bold. He's not trying to kill, like Doon. He just takes advantages of any opportunity he can get. If he would set out to kill, he could win.

Nan. Not really doing anything, although she is very sick. She could out-last mostly everyone if her fever doesn't kill her first.

Blane. Eh. I'm not really a fan. He's alright... I guess.

Alicia. She's a Career, so of course she could win. She was also Jesse's District partner. I wouldn't mind if she won.

Jess. Ditto what I said for Alicia.

Kaeit. She's a smart cookie. I believe she could figure out a way to survive.

Amaryllis. Ugh. I hate her, Jesse hated her, she's just too sweet. She has no future in these Games whatsoever. Especially now that Jess and Alicia are out to get her once and for all.

Genevive. Too weak. I like her, but, like I said for Beau, I don't think she stands a chance against the older ones.

Ollie. Again, I don't think he's got it in him to beat the older, bigger, and stronger.

And finally, Pearce. He's alright. He's not my favorite, of course, but I think he could put in a little effort and come back strong."

"That's all for now. Thanks as always to Sisco Perry for this interview! Tune in later for Sisco's thoughts on the final eight!"


	36. Day Twelve: The Hunt

**All the sponsor items have been raised 10 points.**

_Day Twelve: The Hunt_

**Blane Audy's POV- D10**

The sun is barely up when the gift arrives. Full-body armor. I put it on hastily. Now I feel much better about these Games. I've made it to the final twelve, and now my heart cannot be pierced. I may actually win!

**Kaeit Grey's POV- D10**

It'a about lunch time now. I wonder what my family is doing right now, back home. Probably eating a meager meal in from of the television, watching me search for food through the jungle. I don't trust the fruit, nuts, or berries that surround me. I didn't bother with the edible-plant station during training. Now I wish I had as my stomach growls louder than the screeching birds above me.

**Nan Weatherall's POV- D5**

My head is dizzy and I can barely keep my eyes open. I'm not hungry. I haven't been hungry since I became sick. I've thrown up everything I put in my stomach, anyway, so I guess it doesn't matter. It wouldn't stay down long enough to do any good.

I can't last much longer like this. If the fever doesn't kill me, dehydration definitely will. It will soon be over. I'm considering simply ending it all now, when a silver parachute lands next to my head. I slowly unwrap it, barely able to move my fingers. Inside I find a bottle of fever pills. I force two down my throat and immediately begin to feel better. I sit up. After about an hour, I take two more. Now I can stand and walk, so I set out for food and water.

**Ollie Prevo's POV- D5**

No deaths yet, and the morning has passed. I wonder if today will be what my family calls a "'dead' day". It's ironic, because what we call a dead day is a day with no deaths. It's also a promise that the next day will have many deaths. I wait, wishing for something to happen. Even if it results in a fight between me and the Careers, at least_ something_ will happen.

**Genevive Hawkins' POV- D3**

The package arrives. Ten slices of beef jerkey. Finally! I eat four and give six to Amaryllis, since she's older and has to eat for two more. We haven't had meat in such a long time. It's a great break. We're just finishing our meat when Alicia and Jess confront us. I scream in shock and terror. Amaryllis grips her scythe and takes a swing. She slices open Jess' stomach. She's not dead, and she doesn't have her gust spilling out, just a waterfall of blood, but she can't fight. Alicia slashes out with her sword and cuts Amaryllis' leg. She can't put pressure on it. Alicia is about to cut her other leg when she changes her mind and grabs a spear out of Jess' hands.

I grip my knife. Whatever Alicia's gonna do with that spear, she's not going to touch Amaryllis. Alicia throws out the butt of the spear towards Amaryllis. It hits her large stomach with a thud. I jump forward and cut Alicia's shoulder. She drops the spear and backs off. Amaryllis is holding her stomach and weeping. We run away from the two injured Careers and find a mossy cave where Amaryllis lays down and calms down. I sop up the blood with moss and lay her sweaty head in my lap. I feel like the older one right now. I don't want her to die, but I also don't want her to lose the babies. I'm afraid Alicia's hurt them.

**Magnum Harron's POV- D8**

I run toward the sound of the scream. If the victim is dead, I can get the attacker. If the victim survived, I can get both the victim and the attacker.

I'm running too fast and trip over a vine. When I look up, I see Alicia and Jess. They're both injured and I immediately think they've turned on each other. But Jess holds me down for Alicia. I struggle to push her off, but she has an iron grip on my throat. Alicia brings her sword down and the world goes dark.

**Pearce Shaw's POV- D9**

BOOM! A cannon sounds. I wonder who is was. There are eleven of us left. I doubt I'll live much longer, though.

The sun goes down and the sky lights up. Magnum was the one who just died. Hmm. He was 18, and strong. I hope whoever killed him isn't on the prowl tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>Points:<strong>

**I'mALittleCinna:  
><strong>Beau Atkinson- 480

**neb88:  
><strong>Doon Wainright- 85

**Turq8:  
><strong>Nan Weatherall- 95

**Headmund:  
><strong>Blane Audy- 75

**Skywriter5:  
><strong>Alicia Evans- 170

**kitresskat:  
><strong>Kaeit Grey- 165

**Nightfall12:  
><strong>Jess Malice- 185

**Rachina:  
><strong>Amaryllis Field- 100

**primrose98:  
><strong>Genevive Hawkins- 165

**KiwiRawr:  
><strong>Ollie Prevo- 190

**LawAndOrderSVUAlways:  
><strong>Pearce Shaw- 165


	37. Day Thirteen: Visitors

**Today, our tributes are visited in the arena by old pals, rivals, and avenging victims! After today, we will have our final 8! If your tribute is in the final 8, please PM their friends and family to me, so Sisco can interview them! **

**And, I need to know who reviewed this:**

woah, so much action! i wonder if the careers r gonna turn on each other n i hope amaryllis isnt gonna die! update soon!

**Was it you, LT? Whoever it was, please sign your name on every review so I don't get confused and you can get your extra points for reviewing. Thanks! Njoi the chapter!**

_ Day Thirteen: Visitors_

**Alicia Evans' POV- D1**

Even though I took watch when we got back to camp last night, I figure it didn't matter who stayed up. Jess didn't sleep at all last night. She was moaning and threw up everything I made her eat. Now she's spitting out blood. Her shirt is bloodsoaked to the point of no return. I made her take it off and now she lays in just her undershirt and ripped pants.

The gifts arrive with no warning. In one parachute is a bunch of bandages that I use to wrap up her wound first, then my shoulder. At least now her bloodflow has been slowed. My shoulder is almost one big scab now, bu I cover it to avoid scratching. It's itching _so_ _bad_.

The other gift is a bottle of stomach pills. I try to get Jess to take them, but when she opens her mouth, all that comes out is blood. I decide to sneak them in and grind them up. Then I sprinkle the powder into a bottle of water and tell her to drink it. She does, and her bandage stops getting red. I take it off and find the blood has stopped coming out. I re-apply a few layers of bandages to her wound. Jess is feeling better, now. She sits up, but cries out in agony when I ask her to stand. Her bandage is soon stained with blood.

I take off her bandages _again _to see what's caused this sudden bleeding. It turns out when she stood up, she widened the wound. I let out a deep breath, struggling to keep my breakfast down as pus begins to spill out. I catch a glimpse of the now revealed organs of have to look away. Jess touches my leg in a gesture to come back. I look at her face, willing myself to focus on her face and not look at her stomach.

"I'm sorry, Jess. I don't know what to do. I don't think I can save you." She shakes her head.

"It's okay, Alicia. You've done all you can. But if I don't make it, I want you to do a couple things for me."

"What?" I lean in and put my ear to her mouth as she whispers.

"First of all, I want you to win." I nod silently. I'm pretty sure I can do it, but I don't want to promise, in case I can't keep it.

"What else?" I ask.

"I want you to personally kill Amaryllis Field." I smile down at her. That I know I can do.

"Definitely," I say. She closes her eyes, but the cannon doesn't sound. Her chest still rises and falls with air. I take out two more pills and she swallows obediently, but they don't seem to do much. I figure she's lost too much blood and won't last the day.

**Pearce Shaw's POV- D9**

I eat grapes and a mango for lunch. I'm walking back to the tree where I slept last night when I see him. Under the tree. Leaning against the trunk. Slightly disheveled hair, ripped red t-shirt, black pants, dressed just like me. He looks just the way he did the last time I saw him.

Ryker Hawk.

My old ally and District partner. I can't believe my eyes. My mouth drops slightly open and the grapes in my hand fall to the ground. He stands up straight and walks over to my paralized body.

"Hey there, Pearce," he says as casually as if we saw each other in the halls at school.

"R- R- R- Ryker?" I stutter helplessly.

"Yeah. What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost!"

I think I'm looking at one.

"What happened?" I ask him.

"What do you mean? Ohhhh... the death. Yeah, you probably want to know about that, huh?" I nod. He smiles and slaps my back.

"Sorry, P. I'm not allowed to tell you." _P?_ "But it was nice seeing you!" He begins to walk away.

"Wait! Wh- where are you going?"

"To hunt down the guy that killed me, of course! Do you really think I'd pass up the opportunity to avenge my death? I'm back in the arena, man! I'm gonna get him back!" I my mouth drops all the way open as he jogs away into the foliage.

**Genevive Hawkins' POV- D3**

I get a gift of bandages that I assume are for Amaryllis, but they landed on my lap. I use them to wrap her leg. Another gift arrives a couple minutes later. It's a fancy medicine from the Capitol! The label says, "Fetus Savers". _Funny name _I think. _I wonder what a fetus is? Maybe Amaryllis knows._

When she wakes up from a nap, I ask her.

"Amaryllis, what's a fetus?"

"It's an unborn baby mammal. Like my girls. They're fetuses. Why?"

"These pills arrived while you were asleep. They're called 'Fetus Savers'."

Amaryllis gasps. "Oh my gosh! Genevive! Those pills can save my girls!"

"They can? Oh!" My spirits are lifted. This medicine can save the girls! Hooray!

She takes the bottle out of my hand and studies the label.

"It says I have to take two pills to save one baby, but not to take more than two per hour. I haven't felt either of them move in 20 hours! What if one of them can't wait an hour? What if only one of them can be saved?" The fear in her voice scares me. I want to save both of the girls, but it might be dangerous to take four at a time. My thoughts are interupted by a noise at the mouth of the cave.

We both look at the silhouettes of two familiar girls. The step into the cave, and I gasp when I see Lavender and Lani, unscratched, looking just the way they did the mornings they died. I want to touch them, to confirm that they're there, but I'm afraid that they're just holograms. That they're not really there. That they're some sick trick of the Gamemakers. But, no. They touch us, hug us, and I know that they must be a mutt or a robot or something. But they have the real tributes' memories.

"Genevive, Amaryllis! Oh my gosh! Are you okay?" Lani rushes forward and kneels next to Amaryllis. Lavender comes over to me and we talk. I apologize for her death, and she says it's okay. That if I had tried to save her I would have died too.

"Lani! hat happened to you? How did you die? Who killed you?" I ask her.

"Sorry, Gen, but I can't tell you." _Gen? _"All I can say is, I saved Amaryllis' life, or at least post-poned her death."

"Th- thank you," Amaryllis stutters.

Lani shrugs. "You're welcome. But it was nothing. It's not like I had any chance of winning anyway."

"Don't talk like that!" I say. "You could've won. Everyone has the same chance in the Games." She looks at me. I know what I said wasn't true, but I feel as if I have to encourage her.

"Well, whatever you did, it was noble, and it's the reason Amaryllis is alive right now," Lavender says. Then she and Lani begin to leave.

"Wait! Where are you two going?" Amaryllis asks.

Lani answers. "We have to go. The people who killed us are dead, now. We have no one to get in revenge."

"Oh," I say and watch them walk away until they've disappeared in the light rain that has begun to fall.

Amaryllis takes two pills. About five minutes later her face lights up.

"Genevive! Genevive! I feel one! One of them is moving again! It worked! Oh, please hang in there, other baby. I'll help you in an hour. Please hang in there. Please."

**Ollie Prevo's POV- D5**

The boy from ten, Blane, is running straight at me with a sword. I can barely see him through the sheet of rain that's falling on me. But I can see one thing. He has a chilling smile on his face.

Yesterday I found a bow and arrows lying around in the woods. At first I thought it was a trap, but no one jumped out to get me. I took it and ran.

Now I shoot an arrow at his heart, but it bounces off his body pathetically. Then I see his armor. So I re-aim at his head. I let it go just as his sword severs my heart.

**Beau Atkinson's POV- D3**

BOOM! BOOM! Two cannons. One right after another. I wonder if they were in a battle, or two completely seperate situations.

I begin to settle in for the night when the gift arrives. Full-body armor. Wow. I might win with this. But there's no head covering. I could still be killed.

I put it on. It's almost sunset. I'm hidden in a tree in the jungle. It has thick branches and dark leaves. It works as camouflage better at night.

**Alicia Evans' POV- D1**

Jess is barely breathing. But she's alive. Maybe she's not going to-

"Ahhhhhh..." she moans, interupting my thoughts. It's the first sound she's made since this morning. I lean over her, and she looks up at me, tears in her eyes.

"You... have... to kill... her," she gasps, and with those final words, she takes her last breath as the sky lights up.

**Kaeit Grey's POV- D10**

BOOM! A third cannon. I see Jess Malice's face up first, then Ollie Prevo's, and then Blane's, my last living District partner.

A gift arrives. I unwrap it and find a large loaf of bread. I eat about 1/4 of it. Then I count the remaining tributes on my fingers.

Alicia, the last Career, from One. Beau and Genevive, from Three. Nan, from Five. Doon, from Eight. Pearce, from Nine. Me, from Ten. And Amaryllis, from Eleven. Eight of us remaining. Eight! I made it to the final Eight! Woah! I never thought I'd make it this far. My family will be interviewed now. As will the others. I wonder who the favorites are among the Capitol audience. Genevive, Beau, and Nan are all 13. They're the youngest ones. They must be favorites. And Amaryllis, too. The Capitol eats sob stories and pregnancies up. We remaining four probably won't be remembered after we die. I won't let this happen. I'm going to do everything I can to win. I will not be forgotten.

* * *

><p><strong>Points:<strong>

**I'mALittleCinna:  
><strong>Beau Atkinson- 355

**neb88:  
><strong>Doon Wainright- 95

**Turq8:  
><strong>Nan Weatherall- 110

**Skywriter5:  
><strong>Alicia Evans- 115

**kitresskat:  
><strong>Kaeit Grey- 135

**Rachina:  
><strong>Amaryllis Field- 20

**primrose98:  
><strong>Genevive Hawkins- 105

**LawAndOrderSVUAlways:  
><strong>Pearce Shaw- 175


	38. The Final Eight Interviews, Part One

**Alright, here it is! The chapter you've all been waiting for! Njoi!**

_ The Final Eight Interviews, Part One: Districts 1 & 3_

**Sisco Perry's POV**

"Hello, Panem! I'm here in District One with Alicia Evans' family and friends! First up is her mother, 44 year old Kimberly Evans!" Kimberly scowls, as if loathing the fact that I stated her age, even though it's my job. For the record, she doesn't look 44. She looks more like 39.

"So, Kimberly, what are your thoughts on Alicia making it this far?"

"Well, I always had faith in Alicia. I knew she would make it to the final eight and I know she can win. Will win. Because she has the biggest advantage, being raised in District One, and being trained by only the finest."

"So, you're not surprised?"

"Why should I be?" Kimberly stares me down, as if I've challenged her. I'm only trying to keep up the conversation.

"You shouldn't! You- you shouldn't be surprised. Alicia has been an obvious threat since the beginning. So has Doon Wainri-"

"That scrawny boy from Eight? Please. He'll be dead within a few hours. Don't ever compare my Alicia with _him. _Are we understood?"

I nod. "Well, now on to Finn Evans, Alicia's 19 year old brother!" Finn takes the seat Kimberly was just in. I hope he's not like his mother.

"Are you and Alicia close, Finn?"

"Of course. We grew up together and trained together. Sure, we have our moments, but in the end we come back together. I'm very proud of her for making it this far. I'm just angry that I didn't get a chance to volunteer last year. I bet I would've won, and then this family would have two Victors, one right after the other!"

"That's very nice. Alright, thank you Finn. Now I welcome 16 year old Luna Hester and Riley Shore, Alicia's best friends!" I'm surprised to find that Riley is a boy. But then again, I've met plenty of male Rileys in my day.

"So, which one of you would you agree is closer to Alicia?"

"Oh, that would be me, definitely," they both say at the same time. Then they stare daggers at each other.

"Now, now, you two. A fight isn't necessary. Relax." That just plants and idea in their head. They begin to shou things at each other, which eventually leads to fists flying. The rest of their interview time is spent trying to break them apart.

* * *

><p>"Here I am, in District Three to interview Beau Atkinson and Genevive Hawkins' families! We begin with Beau Atkinson! Please welcome his parents, 48 year old Zalek, and 46 year old Jezebel!" A dreamy-eyed man and a snobby-looking woman take their seats in front of me.<p>

"So, Jezebel, you're actually Beau's step-mother, right?"

She nods. "Unfortunately."

"And would you say you have a good relationship with Beau?"

She thinks about this for a minute. "No. Beau is what I call... how do I say this politely... a brat. He doesn't listen, gets into all sorts of trouble, and is an awful kid all together."

I don't believe her. I interviewed Beau and have been watching him in the Games, and he is a very nice boy. I do believe that _she _is the problem. I dislike her attitude, choice of clothing, and she just has an aura about her that sends chills up my spine. I don't know why this nice man would stay with such a witch. Especially one with such a bad sense of style.

"Um, Zalek, how's_ your_ relationship with Beau?"

"Oh, we're very close. I love him very much and am extremely proud of him for making it this far."

"Great. Next up to the chair is Beau's 24 year old sister, Rachel Atkinson!"

The woman who sits down in front of me is _not _what I was expecting. She looks like someone from the Capitol. Green hair and yellow dyed skin. I like her much more than her parents. I also recognize her from somewhere. Oh! She's the District Three escort! How exciting to reap your little brother and have him make it to the final eight!

"Rachel, you're the District Three escort, aren't you?"

"Yeah."

"How do you feel about your brother, whom you reaped yourself, making it this far?"

"Meh. What's there to say, really? He'll probably die tomorrow. He's nothing special." She acts like she doesn't care, but in her eyes I can see that she does care about him. She just won't show it.

"Alright. Next up is Beau's friends, 13 year olds Hunter and Noah Speck!" Two of the most identical twins I've ever seen sit down in front of me. I don't know who is who.

"So, Noah," I begin, looking toward the one on my right. "Do you believe Beau has what it takes to win?" The twin on my left begins to speak and I quickly look toward him.

"Yeah, I do believe he could win. Rachel is wrong. He is special, and smart, and he could win." Noah is very quiet. I can tell Hunter is the exact opposite.

"Man, Beau is the bomb! He's so gonna win. What are you talkin' about 'he could win'? He _will _win, and he'll come home and we'll celebrate for years to come!"

"Okay, thank you Hunter. Now it's time for Genevive Hawkins' family and friends! First up, 41 year old Shay, and 42 year old Otac Hawkins, Genevive's parents!"

"What are your thoughts on Genevive making it this far?"

"Oh, we're very surprised. We never would have dreamed she'd make it this far. I do hope we get to see her again," Shay says. Then Otac speaks up.

"We're also very proud. I believe- uh, we believe she can get out of there and home to us. She's a fighter. She can do anything."

"Thank you for your thoughts. Next up is Genevive's brother, 17 year old Declyn Hawkins!"

"I'm so happy Gen made it this far. I honestly can't believe I may actually see my lil' sis again!"

"Yes, it's very exciting, isn't it? So, what were your first thoughts when Genevive made it to the final eight?"

"I was like, 'I can't believe it! I'm so proud of her!'"

"That's great. Now it's time to interview 13 year old Palmer Green, Genevive's best friend." A small girl, about Genevive's size, climbs into the chair.

"Hi, Sisco."

"Hello, Palmer. How do you feel about Genevive making it this far?"

"Really excited. And proud. I don't know what I'd do if she died."

"That's so sweet, you looking out for your friend."

"Yeah, I really hope she comes home. I miss her a lot."

"Yeah, I'm sure you do." _Not as much as I miss Jesse. _I think.

As the camera turns off and I board the train to got to District Five, I pop a peppermint into my dry mouth.

**Hope you enjoyed it! Sorry I have to break it up, but the interviews are longer than I thought they'd be, and I don't want to rush them, even though I think I did a little in this chapter. Let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p><strong>Points:<strong>

**I'mALittleCinna:  
><strong>Beau Atkinson- 355

**neb88:  
><strong>Doon Wainright- 95

**Turq8:  
><strong>Nan Weatherall- 110

**Skywriter5:  
><strong>Alicia Evans- 115

**kitresskat:  
><strong>Kaeit Grey- 135

**Rachina:  
><strong>Amaryllis Field- 20

**primrose98:  
><strong>Genevive Hawkins- 105

**LawAndOrderSVUAlways:  
><strong>Pearce Shaw- 175


	39. The Final Eight Interviews, Part Two

**Alright, here it is! The chapter you've all been waiting for! Njoi!**

_ The Final Eight Interviews, Part Two: Districts 5, 8, & 9_

**Sisco Perry's POV**

"Hello, Panem, and welcome to our third segment of the Final Eight Interviews! I'm in District Five, about to interview Nan Weatherall's family and friends! Please welcome our first interviewees, Nan's parents, 38 year old Riley Weatherall and 40 year old Rian Weatherall!"

"So, Riley and Rian, what do you do for a living?"

"I'm a leading mathmetician," says Riley proudly.

"And I teach at the local elementary school," Rian adds.

"That's lovely." I prod the roof of my mouth with my toungue, loathing its dry blandness. A stupid Avox crushed my peppermints under his foot last night. I had dropped the bag on the floor in front of the door and he stepped on it. Stupid iodiot Avox.

"We're very proud of Nan. I thought, when her name was called at the reaping, that it was the end of her. But I was wrong. I would have never thought my little girl could do this good in the Games," Riley says with a beautiful smile.

"I agree with her," Rian says and points to Riley with a chuckle. I smile at them.

"Well, I wish Nan well! Next up is Nan's eight year old sister, Elisabeth Weatherall! Elisabeth, come on up. Don't be shy." I get out of my seat and hold her hand as we walk over to her chair. Then I hoist her up onto the high seat.

"Well, Elisabeth, you must be very proud of Nan for doing so well in the Games, aren't you?" I don't expect her to know what's going on. Not someone so small and cutesy wootsey!

"I'm very proud. I thought she was going to die by now. I can't believe she actually may win!" I'm taken aback by her confidence and maturity. She doesn't sound like an eight year old.

"That's great. Well, it looks like Nan and you are close. Is that right?"

"Yep. I love her so much. I really want to see her again."

"Hopefully you do," I say with a smile. Then call up Calculus Turner, Nan's 13 year old friend.

"Hello, Calculus."

"Please, call me Cal," she says.

"Alright, Cal. How did you and Nan meet?"

"We met when we were in 3rd grade and became fast friends. We still have a friendly competition to "one-up" each other, but Nan is mainly the one who focuses on being the top. We're practically inseperable. If she wins this, I think I'll black out of happiness!"

"Woah. Sounds like you two are really close!"

"Of course! I love Nan so much!"

"Who doesn't? Well, I'm afraid that's all for District Five. Tune in later when I go to District Eight to interview Doon Wainright's father!"

* * *

><p>"Welcome Panem to District Eight! I'm here with Lionel Wainright, Doon's 48 year old father! Welcome Lionel. Tell me, how do you feel about Doon making it this far?"<p>

"I'm not that surprised. I knew he's a fighter and wouldn't go down without a fight. Although I am a bit shocked that he's been so viscious. I'm very pleased and very proud, though. A Victor in the family will be a first, you know."

"Wow, very cool. Doon's really been getting into the Games, hasn't he? Who would've thought a fork and some sleep syrup would have been his, or anyone's greatest advantage, right?"

"Right. Doon definitely has a chance for victory at this point. He was always creative and found interesting use of the strangest things. I was glad to see him applying that creativity to the Games."

"That's very interesting. From what I understand, Doon's never been that social, has he?"

"No. But he's very smart. I'm sure he'll have plenty of friends if he makes it back. After all, the entire country is witnessing his brilliance first hand every day!"

"That's very true. So he's sort of like a secret genius, then, am I correct?"

"I suppose you could call him that."

"I think I will. Doon Wainright: secret genius! Genius in disguise! Genius unmasked! Ooh, yeah! Doon Wainright: The unmasked genius! Haha, nice. Sometimes I think I'm a genius mysel-"

"I kinda like Undercover Genius. What do you think?"

"I think we're out of time! But I'll be right back in District Nine with Pearce Shaw's brother!"

* * *

><p>"Welcome to District Nine, everyone! I'm here with Bryan Shaw, Pearce's 25 year old brother, who he lives with. Welcome Bryan!"<p>

"Thanks for having me, Sisco!"

"My pleasure. So, Bryan, why is it that Pearce lives with you, and not your parents?"

"Well, uh, our mom died, and our dad disappeared without a trace."

"Oh, I'm so sorry!"

"Nah, don't be. It's not like we can do anything, right?"

"Well, Pearce's victory could really help you out, couldn't it?"

"Yeah, it would. I miss him a lot. I bet he could win, though. After all, he _does_ have a poisonous dart gun, right?"

"Yes, he does, doesn't he? It sure gives him an advantage."

"It really does. I hope he comes home."

"That's really touching. Well, that's all for now. Remember to tune in for Kaeit Grey and Amaryllis Field's family and friends' interviews!"

* * *

><p><strong>Points:<strong>

**I'mALittleCinna:  
><strong>Beau Atkinson- 355

**neb88:  
><strong>Doon Wainright- 95

**Turq8:  
><strong>Nan Weatherall- 110

**Skywriter5:  
><strong>Alicia Evans- 115

**kitresskat:  
><strong>Kaeit Grey- 135

**Rachina:  
><strong>Amaryllis Field- 20

**primrose98:  
><strong>Genevive Hawkins- 105

**LawAndOrderSVUAlways:  
><strong>Pearce Shaw- 175


	40. The Final Eight Interviews, Part Three

_The Final Eight Interviews, Part Three: Districts 10 & 11_

**Sisco Perry's POV**

"Welcome to District Ten, Panem! I'm here to interview Kaeit Grey's family and friends! So, whatd'ya say? Shall I introduce her parents? Alright, here's 42 year old Starling Grey, and 47 year old Harris Grey!"

"Hello, Sisco," Starling says pleasantly.

"Thanks for having us," says Harris with a smile.

"Thank you for coming. So, how do you think Kaeit will do in the days to come?"

Harris speaks first. "Kaeity's really great. I'm sure she'll figure out a way to survive. After all, she's made it this far, hasn't she?"

"Yes, yes she has. That's why I'm interviewing you. Starling, do you have anything to add?"

"No," she says timidly.

"Okay, well, how do you feel about Kaeit making it this far?"

"We're very surprised indeed," says Starling. "I was sure she'd be dead by now, with so many tributes."

"Yes, I thought that too. It's hard to hope when the odds are so against your favor," says Harris.

"I'm surprised too. Especially with the number of youngsters in the final eight! Three thirteen year olds and a fourteen year old! It's amazing!"

"Yes, it certainly is," says Harris.

"Well, that's all the time we have for these two. Next up is Olive Grey, Kaeit's 19 year old sister!"

"Hi, Sisco," she says.

"Why hello, Olive. So, how did you feel when Kaeit was reaped?"

"Oh... um... distraught would be the best word to describe it, I guess. But when someone you love has been reaped, you're overcome with all sorts off emotions."

"But, being sisters, I'm sure you two fought 24/7, right?"

"Of course! But what does that have to do with anything? She's still my sister, and I love her no matter what."

"Exactly. And how did you feel when Kaeit made it to the final eight?"

"I can't describe it. I was so happy. I still am. I think she can win. No, I _know _she can win. If she's made it this far, I'm sure she has what it takes to make it to the end."

"That's wonderful. Well, that's all the time we have. I'll be back soon in District Eleven to find out about Amaryllis Field! Bye!"

* * *

><p>"Well, this is District Eleven, our final destination. I'm here for the interviews of Amaryllis Field's family and friends! Please welcome to the stage 18 year old Maize Field, Amaryllis' husband!"<p>

"Hi."

"Hello, Maize. So, how are you feeling about Amaryllis in the final eight?"

"My mind is blown. Her strength, intelligence, and kindness toward her allies has surprised me greatly. I was afraid she'd have a mental breakdown in the arena, you know, with the pregnancy and all, but she's held her ground. I wouldn't be surprised at all if she won."

"I wouldn't either. What has it been like for you, watching your wife go into the arena when she's _that_ far along with twins?"

"Torture. But I've managed, and so has she. I just hope I can see her again and meet my baby girls."

"That would be great. Now, please welcome 48 year old Abbylin Rocke, Amaryllis' mother! How do you feel about Amaryllis making it this far?"

"Same as Maize, obviously blown away. I'm so proud of her and can't wait to see if she wins."

"None of us can. What would you do if she won?"

"The first thing I'd do is jump up and down and scream, probably."

"Hehe, that's lovely. Next up is Amaryllis' siblings. 22 year old Thorn, 16 year old Blush, 14 year olds Lili and Rose, and 12 year old Dawn. What are all your thoughts on Amaryllis' performance in the Games?"

"We are so pleased and so impressed," says Thorn. The rest agree.

"Do you think she's done well?"

"Of course! She's in the final eight! Hello!" says Blush. The others smile and nod.

"If she makes it back, what do you want to name the babies?"

"Hope," says Rose.

"And Miracle," says Lili. The others murmur agreement.

"If she doesn't win, who do you want to win?"

"Genevive, definitely. She's her only remaining ally and has helped her through so much." Again, everyone nods.

"Well, thanks, guys! Last up, but not least, is Amaryllis' friend, 19 year old Hemp Willow! So, Hemp, are you excited for Amaryllis?"

"Everyone in the District is excited! But, of course, I'm one of those more excited people in the District, since I know Am personally."

"And do you agree that Genevive would be a good person to win if Amaryllis doesn't?"

"Definitely."

"That's great. Well, that wraps up our interviews for the friends and family of the final eight! Tune in soon to see the Victor's interview! See you then! Bye!"

* * *

><p><strong>Points:<strong>

**I'mALittleCinna:  
><strong>Beau Atkinson- 355

**neb88:  
><strong>Doon Wainright- 95

**Turq8:  
><strong>Nan Weatherall- 110

**Skywriter5:  
><strong>Alicia Evans- 115

**kitresskat:  
><strong>Kaeit Grey- 135

**Rachina:  
><strong>Amaryllis Field- 20

**primrose98:  
><strong>Genevive Hawkins- 105

**LawAndOrderSVUAlways:  
><strong>Pearce Shaw- 175


	41. Day Fourteen: Confined to the Mountain

**A/N: Alright, here it is! Day Fourteen. I apologize in advance for it's length. Since we're nearing the end, I figured I'd try to give each tribute a long POV. Also, I want to make it clear that the poll on my profile was just to get your opinion. IT DOESN'T CHOOSE THE WINNER AND HAS NO INFLUENCE ON WHO THE WINNER ENDS UP BEING. Alright, now njoi your chapter!**

_Day Fourteen: Confined to the Mountain _

**Kaeit Grey's POV- D10**

The morning is wet, hot, and muggy. The rain stopped sometime last night, but I'm still soaked.

I slept curled up like a cat last night in a high branch. Now I'm so sore I can barely move. I climb down the tree slowly, trying to avoid the pain.

I attempt to stretch my aching muscles, but the pain is overwhelming. So I decide to try to walk it off.

A strange crashing noise comes from behind me. I turn around and am horrified at what I see.

The jungle has disappeared! It _is _disappearing. Trees fall into themselves as a giant hole swallows the ground. It's spreading, claiming more and more of the land. The tree I was in just minutes ago is now tumbling down into the darkness. The hole begins to expand toward me. So I do the only thing I know how to. I run.

Soon I'm running alongside Nan Weatherall, wide-eyed and just as frightened as me. The growing hole pushes us out of the jungle and into the Mountain Section where it all began. Doon Wainright and Alicia Evans stare at us, weapons raised. Soon Genevive Hawkins and Amaryllis Field join us.

I can see the hole has taken away all the other sections but the desert, where I see Pearce Shaw running wildly toward us. Shortly behind him, Beau Atkinson runs, the hole right on his heels. Pearce makes it to safety. Beau is about a foot away when the ground beneath his feet disappears and he falls.

I prepare myself to hear a cannon, but am surprised to see Genevive desperately trying to pull Beau up. His hand slips, pulling her forward. She yelps. Both of her hands hold one of his. She struggles to bring him up, but I can see he's slowly pulling her forward.

After about a minute of attempting to save him, his hand slips out of hers' and he plummets to his death. BOOM!

**Amaryllis Field's POV- D11**

Genevive and I had broken off the alliance right before the hole appeared. We knew we'd have to do it sooner or later, considering the fact that we're down to the final eight.

"Welcome, tributes of the 175th Games, to the event we've all been waiting for!" Frans Templesmith's voice booms out over us. I wonder what he means by 'the even we've all been waiting for'. What could he be planning? What horrors will we face?

"Usually, tributes are invited to Feasts. But, this is a Quarter Quell. So we're _forcing _you to come to the Feast by eliminating the rest of the arena. And here you are. Are you ready? On your mark, get set, Feast!"

Seven wooden boxes appear in a line before us. I begin to run toward the box marked 'Amaryllis', but I can't move. None of us can, apparently.

My forearm throba and I realize the tracker must be releasing the same current that froze us on the ladders and forced us to watch the holograms of our families being tortured. I wonder why this is happening. Then I see _them. _

The dead tribute mutts. Jess stops in front of my box. Several stop before Doon's. None stop before Genevive's. I realize what's happening. The tributes we've killed are going to stop us from reaching our gifts. Luckily, I only killed one person. Seeing how many people Doon's killed, he seems like a much bigger threat. I make a mental note to steer clear of him.

I take this time to look over the gifts. Well, actually their sizes, since I have no way of knowing what's inside the boxes.

Alicia's s fairly small. Possibly a sword. But she already has plenty of weapons. Kaeit's is larger. But not as large as Nan's! Her box is slightly taller than me! And it has a bunch of tiny holes all over it. I wonder what it could be.

Genevive has the smallest box, followed by Doon, then Pearce. Mine is the second largest. I need to know what it is. I know I'll find out soon, because then we're released.

**Nan Weatherall's POV- D5**

I run toward my box. I'm not as fast as Genevive, who's already gotten her gift and is running toward me. She holds what can only be night-vision glasses. Her fist meets my nose just as I reach my box.

Blood pours out of my nostrils. I know my nose is broken.

I've never seen this ferocity in her before. Then again, I haven't really seen her since the beginning of the Games. I guess she's changed since then.

She kicks my stomach, knocking me down. Then she takes a knife out of her belt and attempts to stab my heart, but I sit up and the last second and she cuts my forehead instead. My eyes, nose, and mouth fill with the blood rushing down my face.

"Fine," she snarls and cuts my thighs in such a way that I can't stand without a searing pain pulsing through my body.

I use my arm to wipe the blood out of my eyes and watch Genevive open my box. Inside is a majestic white horse.

She mounts it and rides it around in a large circle. Then they trot over to me. She jumps down and leans in close to my ear.

"Too bad. You can really get around on him. And, if need be, eat him. But you won't be needing him now, right?" She stands up. "I think I'll name him... Truffle. He reminds me of those white-chocolate truffles my dad would bring hom on Fridays. Well, goodbye, Nan."

She kneels back down, places one hand on my chest, then uses the other to drive her knife into my heart.

**Doon Wainright's POV- D8**

BOOM! The first kill of the Feast.

I've almost got my gift. I just need to kill one more mutt- Ryker Hawk. I stab my sword at him, and his newly-grown claws slash open my arm. He bares his sharpened fangs at me. Although they look normal on the outside, these mutts are deadly. Of course they are. They were built for revenge.

I use my fork to open his throat, and he's dead within thirty seconds. Then I rip open my gift.

Bounding Boots. I saw them given to a girl from District Three four years ago. They helped her jump up to thirty feet into the air, far out of her enemies' reach. She made it to the final two before she was strangled by a Career.

I quickly put them on and jump to test them. I go twenty feet into the air. When I land, I try to jump higher, and make it about thirty-five feet up. Then I survey the battle.

Genevive rides a white horse, which must have been Nan's gift, over the hills. Soon she and the animal are out of sight. Alicia's still battling some girl who I don't remember ever seeing. She must've died early on. Possibly in the bloodbath. Pearce knocks Kaeit's box out of her hand, which she's already opened, and pushes her down. Then he punches her.

He takes out a bottle from his box and drizzles its contents all over the barely concious girl. He lights a match and drops it on her, igniting her body. She moves a little, but doesn't seem to notice the fact that she's engulfed in flames.

BOOM! Even though her cannon sounds, signaling her death, her body continues to burn. Soon all that's left of her is a pile of ashes.

I advance and come up behind Pearce. He hears me, though, and suddenly turns around. He drenches me in the same liquid he covered Kaeit in. Lighting a match, he steps toward me. I jump out of reach and land on top of him, pinning him down. He struggles, but I'm stronger than him. He manages to set my pants on fire. I take out my fork and stab his stomach and his throat. The fire from my pants spreads to him, lighting him up as well.

I get off of him and roll on the ground, extinguishing the fire. He manages to put himself out as well, but the cut on his throat has widened and he chokes on his own blood.

**Genevive Hawkins' POV- D3**

BOOM! Another death. The fourth today. Which means there are four of us left. Which means the Games could end today. Maybe I can win if I just hide out here for a bit and out-last the others.

My thoughts are interrupted by a silver parachute arriving in front of me. I open it eagerly and find a gallon of water and a loaf of bread. Perfect! I take out my knife to cut the bread, then notice all the blood on it.

My smile disappears as I slowly realize what I've done.

The events from this morning replay themselves in my head.

I remember being released and sprinting toward my gift. Then I ran at nan and punched her, hoping to knock her out and steal whatever giant gift she'd gotten. But it felt so good to hurt her; to release some of my anger at the Capitol, at the Games, I wanted to do it again. So I kicked her, knocking her down. Then I felt as if the soul inside me had left, leaving a rabid, uncontrollable monster behind in my body. It took over and I tried to kill her. Then I cut her legs and rode Truffle. Then I _did _kill her. What was wrong with me?

The more I think about it, the worse I feel. I throw my knife as far away as possible as the tears begin to flow. I shake with sobs, overcome by the extreme damage I've done. I've taken a life, just like countless others have done before me, caught up in the evil of the Games.

I break off a chunk of bread and chew it slowly as I cry. When it's finally gone, I re-hydrate myself by drinking about a quarter of the water. I whimper as the sun begins to set.

**Alicia Evans' POV- D1**

I eat an apple and some beef jerkey as the faces appear in the sky. The final battle of the Feast sticks in my mind.

_After getting my gift of gas that will knock someone out, I watch Doon kill Pearce and flee to the other side of the mountain. I run over to Amaryllis, who's still fighting Jess. Right before Amaryllis swings her scythe, I grab her from behind and slam her to the ground._

_"Thanks," Jess says, breathing heavily. _

_"No problem," I reply. "I have some stuff that can knock her out. Want me to use it?"_

_"Nah, I want her concious for this." Jess smiles evily. I can't wait to see what she has in mind._

_She takes Amaryllis' scythe and uses the tip to write the word "revenge" on Amaryllis' forehead. Blood streaks her face. _

_Jess then cuts her chest open so that the heart is exposed, but not penetrated. It still beats, but with every beat a new gush of blood pours out. She gasps in pain. Jess smiles at Amaryllis, then runs off and disappears over the side of the section._

_I watch as Amaryllis struggles to stay alive. I can see her heart begin to slow. Then, I see it stop._

_BOOM!_

_The hovercraft collects her body. When it's gone, I rip open her gift. Wings. _

They don't move, but if I jump into the air facing the wind, it'll pick me up and I can glide. I climb onto the top of the Cornucopia and jump off. I soar over my camp.

If I lean slightly to the left, I make a wide turn to the left. Same goes for the right. I land softly and take off the wings.

Settling in for bed, one thought keeps bouncing around in my mind.

_There are three of us left. Tomorrow the Games will end. Tomorrow I will win._

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it! Please leave a review to tell me what you think! Also, it would really mean a lot to me if you checked out my Forum, If We Burn, You Burn With Us. We're lacking members and I would appreciate it if you'd at least introduce yourself and hang around abit. I'd like to get to know you!<strong>

**Points:**

**neb88:  
><strong>Doon Wainright- 110

**Skywriter5:  
><strong>Alicia Evans- 130

**primrose98:  
><strong>Genevive Hawkins- 25


	42. Day Fifteen: The Victor

_Day Fifteen: The Victor _

**Doon Wainright's POV- D8**

The gift arrives with the first rays of sunlight.

I force myself up, barely keeping my eyes open as I unwrap a basket and a sword. Inside the basket is a turkey sandwich. It has mayonaise, tomatoes, tettuce, mustard, and pickles. I'm relieved that there's no olives.

I eat it all slowly, not wanting to give myself a stomach ache. Surely today will be the last day, with only three of us left. I want to fill myself and attempt to last as long as I can.

When I finish, I stand and slip my sword into my belt. I clench my fist around my fork. I don't know what will happen today, but I'm glad it's finally ending.

I tread over the hills, back toward the mountain. Toward the Cornucopia. Toward Alicia, my biggest threat. It'll be a long trip, seeing as I ran for most of the night.

As the minutes drag on, an idea pops into my head.

I quickly bend my knees, getting into a ready position. Then I extend them.

Instead of jumping straight up, I jump forward. I don't go as high, but I do travel far with the help of the boots. This way I'll travel much quicker.

But after about three more jumps, I find my exhaustion level growing. The energy required to jump is too much. So, even though I still have about a mile to go, I resort to walking.

The sun beats down on my sweaty face. I drag my feet through the dirt. I'm almost there. Just a few more minutes.

I allow my mind to wander to my father. Is he watching me at this very moment? What has he thought of my performance? Is he proud? Does he even care?

And then I'm there. The glint of the sun off of the golden metal of the Cornucopia hurts my eyes. And then I see her.

Not Alicia. I don't know where _she _is. Genevive.

She sits on a white horse. In her hand she holds a knife. In the other, a pair of night vision glasses. I wonder if she even used them.

She lets out a small shout, and the horse begins to run toward me. I un-sheath my sword and ready my matches and my flammable liquid (Pearce's gifts). As the horse comes closer, I begin to pour the liquid on the ground in front of me.

_Wait for it. You have to light it at the right moment or it won't work._

I wait until the horse is just yards away, then light the match and drop it. The ground in front of me ignites in flame. A wall of fire rises up before me. I run around it just before Genevive and her noble steed reach the wall.

The horse is going too fast. It runs through the flames, catching itself on fire. Genevive screams as the horse falls over and lands on her. It flails and whinnies, and eventually puts itself out. When it twists in order to rise, she cries out in agony.

It stands and runs away. I stand over Genevive, paralyzed by the animal. She can't move her legs or her right arm. She weeps, staring up at me. I raise my sword and close my eyes, reminding myself that I'm simply putting her out of her misery, and nothing more.

And then the cannon sounds.

**Alicia Evans' POV- D1**

BOOM!

One of them is gone. It's down to the final two. I'm sure it's Genevive who died. After all, in a battle with Doon, she doesn't stand much of a chance.

I turn around, land, then jump up again and glide toward the Cornucopia.

I had gotten up around midnight and began to search for them, hoping to end it early. Obviously, I didn't find either one of them.

The wind dies down and I land, grounded for a while until it picks up again. I start seeing creatures- no, mutts. They gather around me and begin to chase. I sprint, turning back when one gets a little too close and spraying the knock-out gas on them. It has no effect.

Eventually the wind returns and I fly through the air. Below me, I can see twenty-four mutts in a pack. Two for each district. If I land, I will die.

When I reach the Cornucopia, I see Doon. By now I've pulled far enough ahead of the pack to land safely. They form a cirlce around the two of us, snarling, growling, and baring their teeth. But none of them charge.

_They're just here to make sure we fight, _I think with a smile. This will end sooner than I expected.

I scan the circle of mutts. The ones from One are some sick mix of eagle and wolves. They have the bodies and heads of grey wolves, with talons and wings. They stand on their hind legs.

The mutts from Two resemble bears, but they're covered in scales that change colors. Three has leopards with ruby eyes and extra-long legs. Four has the head of a shark and the body of a cheetah. Five has laughing hyenas that mock me. I loath them.

Six has giant hawks that glare at me. Seven has girraffes, which doesn't make much sense, but I go with it. Eight has what looks like real people, except for the fact that they're glowing. _Radiation_, I think.

Nine has anacondas that slither on the ground. My chest tightens as I imagine them squeezing the life out of someone. Ten has giant cows, which almost makes me burst out in laughter. But I keep my composure.

Eleven has moles that are the size of normal cows. And twelve has black wild dogs that have saliva dripping from their lips.

I shudder and turn back to Doon. He raises his sword. I take out mine. And the battle begins.

He takes the first strike. I block it quickly and take a jab at him, cutting his forearm. He lashes out at me, ripping open my stomach. Crap. He's already got the upper-hand, injuring me worse than I did to him.

He smiles and chuckles evily. I swing my sword again and get his thigh.

"Ha!" I say, and immediatly wish I didn't. His eyes narrow and he comes forward again. I attempt to block, but he knocks the sword out of my hand. It skids a few feet away. I run to get it, but he stabs my side, further injuring me and opening my stomach wound.

I fall the the ground as I try to keep my entrails from becoming my extrails. Blood covers my arm up to my elbow. Black spots dance before my eyes and my vision blurs.

I can't see much, but I hear him walk over and stand over me. I feel around for my sword and find it. With a pathetic battle cry, which is more like a moan, I swing my weapon up. I feel its impact on his skin. He cries out and falls. I suspect I did some serious damage.

I swing again and miss. Again. Score.

He screams in pain. I feel the warm trickle of his blood against my own bloody hand. He whispers something, but his voice is so raspy I can't understand it.

"What?" I ask him, and hold off another attack until I know what he said.

"I am going to kill you," he says, loud and clear. Then I see the silvery outline of a blade rise above my head, and fall.

**Doon Wainright's POV- D8**

BOOM!

She's gone. I did it. I've won the Hunger Games.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's it. I'll be posting the final interview, and then it'll be done! Be sure to read the sequel; The 176th Hunger Games! I hope you enjoyed this story!<strong>


	43. The Ending

_The Ending_

**Sisco Perry's POV**

"And, here he is! The Victor of the 175th Hunger Games! Doooooooon Wainright!" I drag out the "Doon", because that's how anouncers have anounced names of winners for centuries.

He walks onto the stage, clean and neat. I haven't seen him look this good in weeks. He sits down, and it's time to begin the show.

Doon's face is unreadable as the highlights of the Games begin to play. For three hours, he seems as if he's made of stone. When it ends, the president comes onto the stage. When she places the crown on his head, she smiles. Only then does his face break into a toothy grin. It's possible that he was still trying to proccess his victory. And when he wears the crown, it becomes real. I've seen it happen before.

Back in my dressing room, I use moist towelettes to wipe the make-up from my face. I take a deep breath. It's almost done.

Don't get me wrong; I _love_ the Games. But doing interviews and announcements and public appearances for a couple months every year, it's just too much. Especially this year, with three times as many tributes. It's exhausting. Just one more interview, and then I'm done for a few months. And then the Victory Tour. And then rest for another few months. And then I must do it all over again. But it will be easier next year.

I step out of the training center and find my car. I drive home. I fumble for my keys. I open my door. I turn on the light. I go into the kitchen. I pop a peppermint into my mouth.

When the candy's gone, I prepare myself for bed. After all, tomorrow is a big, big, big day.

* * *

><p>The morning is cold. I shiver as I step out of my satin pajamas and into the shower.<p>

I eat breakfast, grab a handful of peppermints, and drive out to finish this.

When I get there, I'm ushered into my dressing room and powdered and prepped until I look nearly unrecognizable. That's the way it is for the final interview.

I arrive in the room where the interview will take place. The camera and crew are already in place. We just need our Victor.

He walks in a few minutes later, looking fantastic. He's dressed in a white suit with a red tie and a red cloth in his lapel. His hair is spiked. His features have been brought out so they're defined. I shake his hand and he sits down. The camera man- Migelo- counts down from five. Then the red light in the corner of the camera lights up and the interview begins.

**Doon Wainright's POV**

"So, Doon. First, I would like to personaly congratulate you on winning!"

"Thank you," I say. My heart is pounding in my chest so loudly, I can barely hear Sisco. This is happening. This is real.

"I have to be honest with you. I definitely was _not_ expecting a quiet boy from Eight to turn out to be such a threat! Did you surprise yourself when you began to kill so visciously?"

I fidget in my seat. If I say the wrong thing, I could easily become enemies with one or two of three audiences: the Capitol, the Districts, and my Dad. I take a deep breath and try to win the two that I know I can get if I play my cards right. The third... well, I have _no_ idea what _he's_ thinking.

"Oh, I definitely surprised myself. There were times when the arena seemed to consume me and I became a maniac. It wasn't really _me_. You know? And there were other times when I thought to myself, 'Okay, Doon. You're in the Hunger Games. So why not play?'" Perfect. The first part will explain to the Districts about why I turned into such a brutal murderer and killed the ones they loved. They second part will win over the Capitol audience. They always love a tribute who's willing to play. My Dad could be on either side. Maybe I've done it. Maybe I'm everyone's favorite. Or, at least, as much as a favorite as a Victor can be.

"What have you missed most about District Eight?"

"My Dad."

"That's sweet. What do you think will be most different when you return?"

"Ooh. I'd have to say... my social life, I guess. I've sort of been anti-social my entire life. When I return, that will have to change."

"Well, I'm sure the fact that everyone will _want_ to be your friend will help you with that," Sisco says with a chuckle. I nod. The more I think about home, the more I itch to get there. I hope this interview ends soon.

"What do you look forward to the most?"

"Moving to the Victor's Village! I mean, who wouldn't be psyched about that? Living like a king for the rest of my life... it has a nice ring to it. Don't you think?"

"I agree completely," he says with a smile. I smile too.

"What are your thoughts about mentoring the District Eight male from now on?"

"Well, I _am_ a little nervous, but it's not like I'm shaking in my boots or anything. I guess I don't really know my thoughts. I mean, I'm not dreading it. But I'm not exactly looking forward to it, either. I'm somewhere in between. Am I rambling? It feels like I'm rambling." I shut up before I turn out like last year's Victor, reeling out of control.

"Meh, only a little. It sounds like you're very excited about being a Victor."

"I am! But I guess I haven't really processed it completely yet. Everything is going too fast. I can't keep up!"

"Oh, that's too bad. Well, hopefully you can keep up enough to share what was going on through your mind when you won."

"Oh, sure. Beside the fact that I couldn't move due to injuries, I was ecstatic. I had won! I was going home! It was over! I was overwhelmed with feelings that I couldn't, and still can't, explain. Then the net dropped over me and picked me up. I had never seen that before. I guess it was because I wouldn't be able to grab onto a ladder."

"Yes, I'd never seen that before either. And I agree. It was probably because you couldn't move. At all. At least they didn't use the claw that they use to collect the dead bodies."

"Yeah, it's good that they spared me _The Claw_."

"Definitely. Well, I'm afraid that's all the time we have. It was very lovely to see you, Doon. And, again, congratualtions! You deserve the crown."

* * *

><p>I run a shaky hand through my hair as the train pulls up to the District Eight station. The doors slide open. I step onto the platform and am immediately blinded by the flashes from the cameras. But I spot my Dad a few yards away and waste no time. I run right up to him and embrace him. I feel cold tears on my neck. He's weeping. Is that good? I assume it is.<p>

"I am so proud of you, Doon," he whispers into my ear. I try to say 'Thank you', but no sound comes out of my lips. Instead I pull away and face the press. I smile and wave and wink at some of the girls I recognize from school. They screech and swoon. I almost roll my eyes, but catch myself at the last moment.

The mayor greets me and shakes my hand, congratulating me. I smile the biggest smile I can muster. And this one is not just for the cameras. It's not for the audience. It's real, and it feels good.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, it's done! Finally! <em>Please<em> leave one last review to let me know what you thought!**


End file.
